Nos plus belles années
by Ginie74
Summary: Une histoire Sur une bande d'amis ... Ils sont amis depuis l'enfance après quelques années des couples se forment.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Ginie  
Email :  
Catégorie : NC 17  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété  
de Stephenie Meyer  
Genre : Romance  
Spoilers : aucun  
Résumé : L'histoire d'une bande de copains vivant à Phoenix en Arizona !  
Note de l'auteur : « Je » c'est Bella qui parle ….

Nos plus belles années…

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan enfin « Bella » je préfère. J'ai 25 ans et suis célibataire, j'aime un homme qui me considère comme sa sœur. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait pour moi des sentiments autres que platoniques envers moi.

Je vais vous présenter « ma bande », il y a Emmett, mon frère, ma meilleure amie Alice Cullen et son frère Edward. Il y a aussi Jacob Black et Leah Clearwater, nos amis de la Réserve. Et pour finir les jumeaux Rosalie et Jasper Hale.

On se connaît depuis l'âge de 6 ans, on ne s'est jamais quittés. Nous avons fait toutes nos années scolaires ensemble. Maintenant je vis à Phoenix, j'ai mon appartement et je travaille à la bibliothèque. Mon frère possède l'appartement du dessus, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me surveiller… Rosalie m'avait avoué qu'elle était amoureuse d'Edward, au début je ne l'ai pas cru. Mais après quelques années à n'entendre que ce prénom sortir de la bouche de Rose, je me suis dit qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse, je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle n'allait pas le trouver, elle m'a répondu qu'elle n'osait pas. J'en avais eu un peu marre de l'entendre râler ou parler de lui sans arrêt.

Un jour, je me suis décidée à en parler à mon ami, il y a plus au moins un an, je crois que depuis, j'ai un peu perdu mon amie, on ne se voit plus beaucoup, ils sont ensemble, très souvent dans leur propre bulle. J'avais aussi remarqué qu'Alice venait souvent chez mon frère, j'avais un doute, mais je voulais que ce soit eux qui me le disent.

Jacob et Leah sont ensemble depuis longtemps maintenant, ils vont se marier dans un peu moins d'un mois.

Jasper, lui, est célibataire comme moi. Alice m'a poussée à aller vers lui, mais comme Rosalie et Edward, je n'ai jamais osé. Alice sait que depuis très peu de temps, que j'aime Jasper. Depuis elle me pousse le plus possible. Je sais qu'il a eu des filles auprès de lui, je l'avais vue une fois. Ce que j'ai ressenti en le voyant, fut comme un coup de poignard dans mon cœur !

Nous étions vendredi, je rentrais chez moi. Je devais être prête pour 19h30 car comme tous les vendredis j'avais rendez-vous avec toute la bande. Je me rendis dans ma salle de bain pour me doucher. Je pris un peu mon temps sous l'eau bouillante, j'essayais de me relaxer un peu, car je savais que j'allais voir Jasper.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'entendis sonner alors je sortais de la douche ! Je me mis vite une serviette autour de moi, et allais ouvrir. Jasper tout sourire était là devant moi.

- Hey !  
- Hey ! Désolé de te déranger, mais Alice m'a envoyé te chercher !  
- Oh ! Est-ce que je serais en retard ?  
- Non, c'est moi qui viens un peu tôt !  
- Oh ! Ben attend moi, je vais m'habiller, j'arrive. Fait comme chez toi.  
- Ok !

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais remarqué le regard qu'il avait eu quand il m'avait vue avec juste une serviette sur moi. Je me secouais la tête, je devais me trouver une tenue assez décontractée car ce soir nous allions au restaurant. Ensuite nous allions en boîte. Je pris un pantalon et top blancs, je me coiffais un peu, et descendis rejoindre Jasper dans le salon.

- Woaw !  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu es superbe !  
- Merci… Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?  
- Un verre d'eau s'il te plait.  
- Ok !  
- Alors ta semaine ?  
- Longue…. Dis-je en riant.  
- Comme moi, je suis très heureux de sortir de cet hôpital !  
- Pareil pour moi, j'adore mon boulot, mais quand on arrive la fin de semaine, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'être au près de vous tous.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Sais-tu dans quelle boîte on va ?  
- Non ! C'est Alice qui a encore tout organisé…  
- Oh là…

- Alice essaye de me trouver un homme !  
- Oh !  
- Oui, comme tu dis ! Je peux le trouver seule, mais on dirait qu'elle ne m'en croit pas capable….

- Quoi ?  
- Je crois qu'elle veut aussi me trouver ma moitié !  
- Et ?  
- Je ne lui ai rien répondu, je suis parti, c'est pour cela que j'étais là un peu plus tôt.  
- Oui, mais elle est têtue…  
- Très têtue…

Nous rîmes ensemble. Il était l'heure de partir, je mis mes chaussures et pris mon manteau, puis je suivis Jasper jusqu'à sa voiture. Le voyage se passa dans le silence. Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, mais quelle réaction aurait-il ? Je préférais me taire. Vaut mieux être ami, que le perdre…

Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard au restaurant, il m'ouvrit la porte. Je vis qu'Alice était déjà là, ainsi que mon frère.

« Tiens, il sont encore ensemble ces deux là ! »

En entrant dans le restaurant, Jasper avait mis sa main dans le bas de mon dos, j'en eu un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Alice m'attrapa et me serra contre elle.

- Hey ! Salut ma belle !  
- Salut ma poulette !  
- Jazz !  
- Alice ! Ca faisait longtemps, dit-il en riant.  
- Mon nounours !  
- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Bell's !  
- Oh, mon grand frère est de mauvaise humeur ?  
- Du tout ! Mais je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça…  
- Ok, promis, je ne le ferai plus.  
- Alors Alice, dis-moi, aurais-tu encore mis les places ?  
- Bien sûr ! Je n'allais pas séparer les couples …  
- Pour moi il n'y a que deux couples…  
- Arrête de râler ! Installe-toi, voilà justement Jacob et Leah.

J'allais m'asseoir, quand je vis le nom de mon voisin de droite, je souris et il fit de même et me dis tout bas…

- Tu vas devoir te contenter de moi, près de toi …  
- J'ai un autre voisin, quoi qu'il ne s'intéresserait sûrement pas à moi, donc je suis très heureuse de t'avoir près de moi…  
- C'est sûr que Jacob ne te parlera pas beaucoup, si Leah est dans les alentours. En plus le mariage arrivera vite !  
- Oui, en parlant de ça, je crois que je vais me retrouver seule à ce mariage !  
- J'ai la même impression que toi … Si on faisait un compromis ?  
- Un compromis ?  
- Si tu es seule et moi aussi, allons-y ensemble !  
- Tu voudrais vraiment m'accompagner ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- J'en serais très heureuse…  
- Eh ! Oh !

- Jazz ?  
- Oui Em ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Ah ! Tu es enfin revenu parmi nous …  
- J'ai toujours été là…

Emmett rigolait ! C'est vrai, je n'avais même pas remarqué l'arrivée d'Edward et Rose... Il y avait une très bonne ambiance. Tous les vendredis, on se retrouvait pour un resto, un ciné, une sortie. C'était devenu un rituel. J'entendis Alice m'appeler…

- Bell's  
- Oui ?  
- Tu t'es mise sur ton trente et un dis donc…  
- Non pas spécialement, pourquoi ?  
- Pour une fois, je peux dire « Woaw »  
- Tu sais, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose…  
- Mais as-tu pensé que nous allions en boîte ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu sais ce que font les lumières sur les vêtements blancs ?  
- Oups !  
- Tu veux draguer ?  
- Alice !  
- Quoi ?  
- Et toi ? Toujours seule ? dis-je en regardant mon frère.  
- Je ne parlais pas de moi Bell's  
- Justement, vas-y, on est tous là…  
- Je n'ai rien à dire…  
- Tu essayes de me caser, ainsi que Jazz, pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas d'abord pour toi ?

Elle regarda Emmett qui lui sourit !

- Parce que je n'ai plus besoin de chercher…  
- Et quel est l'heureux élu ? Bien que j'en ai une petite idée…  
- Ah bon ?  
- Mon grand frère chéri a son appartement juste au dessus du mien Alice…  
- Je sais… Mais nous avons fait tout pour être discret.  
- Ben, pas assez pour moi. Je n'étais sûr de rien, mais j'avais un gros doute.

Edward intervient…

- Alice, est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? Tu es avec Em' ?  
- Oui…  
- Ca fait longtemps ?  
- 6 mois…  
- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?  
- Je voulais voir si c'était sérieux, mais maintenant, je le sais, donc je vous le dis…  
- Oui, grâce à Bell's, sinon, tu n'en aurais pas parlé.  
- Je voulais le faire, mais je ne savais pas comment…  
- Ben, maintenant c'est fait, dis-je en riant.  
- Oui, c'est pour ça que je voulais m'occuper de vous deux.  
- Nous deux ???  
- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, vous êtes les seuls à être célibat…  
- Et alors ?  
- Bell's…  
- Quoi ?  
- Bon si on y allait, dit Jazz d'un coup.

Alice me regarda pour me faire comprendre que ce n'était pas fini, je soufflais doucement. Nous sortîmes, payant chacun sa part. Nous étions huit et nous avions quatre voitures, parfois je trouvais cela un peu nul, mais bon, chaque homme voulait sa voiture, Jacob dans sa Golf, Edward dans sa Volvo, Emmett dans son 4X4 et Jazz dans sa Ford Kuga.

Arrivés à la boîte, nous trouvâmes vite une grande table. Alice avait décidé de faire une cagnotte pour les boissons. Chacun avait mit 20 $. Une fois les boissons commandées, je vis partir Alice vers le DJ, elle lui parla dans l'oreille. Il répondit d'un « oui » de la tête. Elle revint à la table avec un grand sourire, je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, quand j'entendis le DJ parler.

- Voici une dédicace. De la part d'Alice pour Bella et Jasper.

Je me retournais vivement vers elle. Quand j'entendis « Always » de Bon Jovi, ma chanson préférée. Je regardais vers Jazz, il me sourit et me tendis la main. Alice me fit un clin d'œil. Nous voilà sur la piste, bien que je ne sois pas très douée en danse, je me laissais aller, il me rapprocha de lui. Je finis par mettre ma tête contre son torse. En écoutant les paroles, une larme coula sur ma joue, je voulais l'essuyer, mais Jazz fut plus rapide. 


	2. Chapter 2

- Ca ne va pas ?  
- Si, très bien.  
- Pourquoi ces larmes ?  
- C'est ma chanson préférée.  
- C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique.  
- Oui, je l'adore, quand je suis seule, je me la passe en boucle.

Il me serra contre lui, me mit un baiser sur la tête. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras que je ne vis même pas que les autres couples étaient venus nous rejoindre sur la piste. Une fois la chanson finie, je m'excusais et allais aux toilettes, suivie par Alice !

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?  
- J'essayais seulement de vous aider…  
- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose que moi.  
- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi…  
- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?  
- Il ne t'a pas lâché de toute la soirée et pendant que vous dansiez, il avait un énorme sourire !  
- Il m'a proposé un compromis…  
- Raconte !  
- Si on est seul pour le mariage de Jake, il m'accompagnera.  
- Tu vois qu'est-ce que je te disais ?  
- Je crois simplement qu'il ne veut pas y aller seul… Vu que je suis seule aussi, et qu'il me connaît…  
- Tu as de ces pensées parfois !  
- Je voudrais seulement ne pas souffrir, c'est tout !  
- Je comprends ! Allons, nous changer les idées et nous amuser !  
- J'arrive dans quelques minutes…  
- Ok, comme tu veux…

Alice sortit des toilettes, je me regardais dans le miroir, une larme coula sur ma joue. Je ne la bougeais pas et sortis. Je tombais sur Jasper qui m'attendait.

- Hey !  
- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bell's ?  
- J'ai un coup de blues Jazz, c'est tout, ne t'inquiète pas ça va passer.  
- Et si nous sortions et que tu me racontes un peu tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette jolie petite tête.

Il me prit la main et me tira vers la sortie, une fois dehors, les larmes se remirent à couler. Je n'arrivais plus à les arrêter ! Jazz me prit dans ses bras.

- Raconte-moi !  
- Quand je vois les autres si heureux… Je suis un peu jalouse, j'aimerais être heureuse moi aussi, avoir quelqu'un près de moi. Chaque gars que j'ai trouvé bien, ne pensait qu'à une chose, vouloir….  
- Ok, j'ai compris… Tu sais, je suis comme toi, mais j'ai décidé qu'il ne fallait pas baisser les bras… Que je finirai bien par trouver quelqu'un, tôt ou tard… Et j'espère finir ma vie avec elle. Mais, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée…  
- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras…  
- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras aussi, ne baisse pas les bras !

Nous rentrâmes main dans la main. Alice nous sourit. Je proposais à Jasper de danser, j'avais besoin de me défouler un peu, il accepta. La fin de soirée fut plus calme pour moi, j'étais tout le temps avec Jasper sur la piste de danse. Il ne me lâcha pas de toute la soirée.

Il était presque deux heures du matin quand nous décidâmes de rentrer, Jazz me raccompagnait à mon appartement. Il coupa le moteur, je me demandais pourquoi, puisqu'il ne faisait que de me déposer… Il me regarda et prit ma main.

- Tu vas mieux ?  
- Oui, beaucoup et c'est grâce à toi, je te remercie.  
- J'en suis très content.  
- Tu sais ce que je pensais tout à l'heure ?  
- Dis-moi.  
- Que mon destin était de vivre seul, que personne ne me voudrait…  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi.  
- Je peux t'avouer un truc ?  
- Si tu veux … Oui.  
- Je suis amoureuse d'un homme, et ça depuis pas mal de temps.  
- Et ?....  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait des sentiments pour moi.  
- Tu lui as déjà parlé ?  
- Oui, mais pas de ce que je ressens…  
- Tu devrais, peut-être que ça marcherait. Il ressent peut être la même chose que toi…  
- Non, je ne crois pas.  
- Tu n'es pas très positive.  
- Je me dis que s'il l'avait voulu, il serait venu vers moi.  
- Ce n'est pas toujours le cas, il y a des hommes très timides. Il est difficile pour eux d'aborder une femme.  
- Tu en sais des choses…  
- C'est parce que je suis comme ça…  
- Vraiment ? Pourtant, je t'ai déjà vu avec une femme…  
- Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait le premier pas.  
- Il me semble que c'est la soirée aux confidences.  
- Oui, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit le nom de l'homme mystère…

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas son nom ? Je le connais ?

- Si tu ne me réponds pas, je prends ça pour un « oui »

- Ca ne doit pas être un de « la bande » vu qu'ils sont tous casés, excepté moi.

- A ton boulot ? Allez Bell's dis-moi…  
- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- … (une larme coula de nouveau sur ma joue)  
- Hey ! Ben dis-moi, ce n'est pas la grande forme ce soir.

- Si c'est ce gars qui te met dans cet état là ! Tu dois être vachement amoureuse !  
- Oui, c'est pour cela que je ne cherche pas d'autres hommes.  
- Tu sais Bell's, si j'étais toi, j'essayerai de lui parler.  
- C'est ce que je fais, dis-je tout bas !

Jasper me regarde surpris ! « Ai-je bien entendu ? »

- Bella, regarde-moi.  
- Non !  
- Il faut qu'on parle…  
- J'en ai déjà trop dit… Bonne nuit Jazz  
- Mais…

Je sortis de la voiture et courus vers l'entrée de mon immeuble. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je venais de tout lui avouer. Je me renfermais dans mon appartement. Pratiquement tout le week-end. Je me mis au lit en n'en bougeais que pour me doucher ou manger, j'avais mis mon portable sur la table de nuit, il n'arrêta de sonner, je pensais qu'Alice voulait en savoir plus, mais moi je n'avais pas envie de parler. Et peut-être que c'était Jazz qui me disait qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, ni me parler…

Nous étions dimanche, 14h00, je commençais à avoir faim, je n'avais rien mangé depuis la veille. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, quand on sonna à la porte ! Je ne voulais voir personne, mais je n'avais pas trop le choix, j'allais ouvrir. Alice se dressait devant moi, furieuse !

- Ah enfin !  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu pourrais répondre quand on t'appelle.  
- Je n'avais pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- Rien !  
- Sympa ! Je te crois sur paroles !  
- Alice !  
- Bell's raconte-moi ce qu'il c'est passé…  
- Je n'ai pas envie.  
- C'est Jazz ?

- Je vois, donc, c'est bien lui…  
- J'ai lâché le morceau…  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu as bien entendu…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
- De le regarder, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je me suis enfuie comme une voleuse, et me suis enfermée ici depuis…  
- Il n'a pas essayé de te parler ?  
- Si, mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de dire quelque chose.  
- Et ton portable ?  
- Je l'ai mis sur ma table de nuit, je n'y ai plus touché.  
- Et si tu y jetais un œil ?  
- Non !  
- Mais…  
- Alice, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il a à me dire. De toute façon, je sais déjà…  
- Dis-moi ?  
- Il ne voudra sûrement plus me voir...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
- Je le sais, c'est tout !  
- Tu es vraiment têtue ! Si tu regardais un peu ton portable, je vous ai vu vendredi, on aurait dit Ed et Rose, dans une bulle, il ne voyait que par toi ! Je vous ai vu main dans la main !  
- Alice, il n'y avait rien, il m'a juste réconfortée à cause de mon coup de blues, c'est tout !  
- Mais bien sûr ! Tu ne regardes pas ton portable ?  
- Non !  
- Ok, je vais le faire pour toi !

Alice partit chercher mon téléphone dans ma chambre, pendant ce temps, je m'installais sur le canapé, remontant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Alice revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire…

- Moi qui croyais avoir abusé sur le nombre de coups de téléphone, ben je suis battue ! Un certain Jasper a appelé…  
- Ok !  
- Bell's, tu te réveilles… Ecoute les messages.

Elle mit mon portable sur haut-parleur et j'entendis.

1e Message :

« Bell's, rappelle-moi, s'il te plaît, je voudrais que l'on parle… »

2e Message :

« Bell's, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas répondre ? »

3e Message :

« Bell's, je vais finir par venir chez toi, et défoncer ta porte ! »

4e Message :

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Parle-moi, dis-moi quelque chose ! »

- Tu veux le torturer encore longtemps ?  
- Non, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça…  
- Il faudra bien que tu sortes d'ici un jour ! Tu sais quoi, je vais te faire bouger un peu, je vais l'appeler, et lui dire de venir, vous allez pouvoir parler comme ça…  
- Non, ne fais pas ça !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je n'oserai pas le regarder dans les yeux !  
- Ecoute Bell's, il faut que tu lui parles, et tout d'abord le rassurer !…  
- Je sais, mais j'ai peur…  
- De quoi ?  
- De ce qu'il va me dire…  
- Il faut que tu saches, tu ne vas pas attendre que lui vienne, il ne le fera pas, il est bien trop timide…  
- Et moi donc …  
- Justement, il vous faut un petit coup de pouce. Allez c'est parti !

Je voulais lui dire « non » mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps….  
- Jasper c'est Alice !

- Il faut que vous vous parliez, je t'attends...

- Ok !  
- Il arrive dans dix minutes ! 


	3. Chapter 3

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?  
- Il le faut Bella. Ca fait combien d'années ?  
- Combien d'années quoi ?  
- Que tu es amoureuse de lui ?  
- Euhh !  
- Bell's ?  
- Pff !!! Dix ans…  
- Mais…  
- Oui, je sais, je suis folle !  
- Non, mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Et toi avec mon frère ?  
- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Moi je suis avec lui, toi, pas encore !

Après quelques minutes de silence, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Je me crispais d'un coup !

- Bon je vous laisse, je suis à l'étage du dessus, au cas où…

Alice alla ouvrir, je sentis directement son regard sur moi ! Je ne voulais pas me retourner. Peur de se que j'allais voir dans ses yeux !

- Bell's, dit-il en s'approchant.

Il vint se placer juste devant moi, assis sur la table basse. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé. Je regardais sur le côté, je ne voulais pas être « yeux dans yeux » avec lui. Mais il mit son doigt sous mon menton et me tourna la tête pour que je le regarde. Les larmes revinrent aussi vite. Il me les essuya de son pouce.

- Hey ! Pourquoi te mettre dans un état pareil ?

- Bella, j'aimerais que l'on discute sérieusement, qu'on apprenne à se connaître encore mieux.  
- Je ne vois pas se que je pourrais te dire, que tu ne saches déjà. D'ailleurs parfois, je parle de trop !  
- Tu ne parles pas de trop ! Pourquoi ne pas n'avoir rien dit plus tôt ?  
- Je n'osais pas. Seule Alice savait, et encore, il y a peu…  
- Je suppose que ça date depuis un moment ?  
- Un peu oui…  
- Maintenant que nous avons commencé, voudrais-tu me dire depuis combien de temps exactement.  
- Pourquoi, veux-tu savoir ça ?  
- Je suis de nature curieuse…

- Bell's, ça fait longtemps que l'on se connaît toi et moi, on s'est souvent confiés l'un à l'autre, pourquoi ne pas continuer ?  
- Il y a des choses que l'on préfère garder pour soi… Par peur de la réaction des gens…  
- Ma réaction à moi, a été de vouloir de courir après, mais je me suis dit que ça ne servirai pas à grand-chose, j'ai vu ta tête, quand tu me l'as dit. Quand tu t'es rendue compte que tu avais lâché le morceau, j'ai vu la panique sur ton visage !  
- C'était vraiment de la panique, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps. Chaque vendredi, tu viens me chercher, nous sommes toujours l'un près de l'autre…. Je ne voulais rien perdre, j'étais déjà heureuse d'avoir ça tous les vendredis. J'avais peur, que tu ne me parles plus, que tu ne veuilles plus me voir.  
- Tu sais Bella, je ne suis pas pour aller vers une fille, comme je te l'ai dit, mais je vais t'avouer un truc, vendredi a été l'une de mes plus belles soirées, t'avoir toujours près de moi, danser autant avec toi. Quand j'ai compris que c'était de moi que tu parlais, mon cœur a manqué de sortir de la poitrine, je n'aurais jamais cru que cela m'arriverais un jour…  
- 10 ans…  
- 10 ans quoi ?  
- Tu m'as posé une question, dont je ne t'ai pas donné de réponse.  
- Tu veux dire que… Mais …  
- Tu te rappelles de mon anniversaire, je venais d'avoir 15 ans, nous avons été très proches, même très très proches, tu m'as prise dans tes bras et tu m'as embrassée !  
- Je m'en rappelle bien !  
- Et bien depuis ce jour là… Maintenant, tu sais tout !  
- Mais tu as eu des copains ?  
- Trois en tout et pour tout…  
- Tu me donnerais des noms cette fois ?  
- Je suis restée très peu avec Jacob, on s'entendait beaucoup mieux quand nous étions amis, puis j'ai eu Eric, un gars du lycée. Lui, il était immature, je n'ai même pas fini la journée avec lui… Ensuite il y a eu Mike, il y a plus ou moins deux ans, il ne pensait qu'au sexe, je l'ai vite envoyé sur les roses. Et toi ?  
- Deux ! Toutes les deux rencontrées dans un bar.  
- Je me disais chaque vendredi, avant que tu n'arrives, que j'allais te dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, que tu me prendrais dans tes bras. Mais je n'y arrivais jamais. Une nuit, j'ai rêvé que je te le disais, tu étais fâché et ensuite tu es parti, tu ne voulais plus me voir, ni me parler !... J'ai été anéantie. Le matin, je me suis réveillée en pleurs !  
- Hey ! Je suis là, près de toi, et je n'ai envie d'aller nulle part ailleurs…  
- Oui, mais ça ne sera plus comme avant…  
- C'est ce que tu penses ?  
- C'est ce dont j'ai le plus peur !  
- Et si on se donnait du temps, se voir plus souvent, être rien que nous deux. Se parler beaucoup plus… Nous verrons pour la suite ?  
- Tu veux toujours être près de moi, après tout ce que tu sais ?  
- Je viens de te le dire, je ne veux rien d'autre. Je vais t'avouer une chose moi aussi, si tu veux bien ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- J'ai pensé, il y a quoi…. Un an environ, que j'aimerais être plus qu'un ami pour toi, mais j'ai eu peur, je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais pas de moi, et ma timidité ne m'a pas aidé !  
- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne, au début, je me suis dit que ça passerait. Mais rien n'y a fait. J'ai essayé avec d'autres mais quand ils m'embrassaient, je pensais que c'était toi !....

Il ne dit rien, se rapprocha de moi, m'attira vers lui, me fit un petit baiser sur la bouche ! Je n'en revenais pas, j'attendais ce moment depuis dix ans. Il me serra dans ses bras.

- Maintenant, tu vas aller te doucher, je t'attends. Nous allons aller nous promener et ce soir, je t'invite au resto.  
- Mais…  
- Pas de « mais », allez fonce, on a déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps, tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Oh si ! Même beaucoup trop !

Je me levais, fit un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, et allais vers la salle de bain. Je ne voulais plus perdre de temps, je n'avais qu'une envie, être près de lui… Je sortis de la douche, un quart d'heure plus tard. Je m'habillais d'un short blanc et d'un t-shirt bleu clair. Je retournais dans le salon, il était toujours à la même place. Quand il me vit, il se leva et me prit la main. Tout ça avec un sourire qui me fit fondre. Nous partîmes, le parc n'étant pas bien loin, nous y allâmes à pied.

L'après-midi passa beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Nous avions beaucoup parlé, avec des petits gestes tendres par-ci par-là. Il était plus ou moins 18h30 quand nous arrivâmes à mon appartement.

- Je reviens dans une heure !  
- Ok, je vais me changer !

Il était à peine parti depuis cinq minutes, que l'on sonna à la porte ! C'était Alice…

- Alors, raconte-moi…  
- On a beaucoup parlé, mais c'est tout !  
- Vous êtes allés où ?  
- Une ballade dans le parc.  
- Je savais qu'il était amoureux de toi.  
- Ca je ne sais toujours pas !  
- Il ne t'a rien dit ?  
- Pas franchement !  
- Et toi ?  
- Il le sait…  
- Que tu es têtue !  
- Tu peux bien parler …. Bon désolée, mais je dois aller me préparer, il va revenir bientôt, il faut que je me change !  
- Il revient ?  
- Oui, il m'a invité au resto !  
- Woaw ! Ben dis donc …  
- Ma peur est de retour…  
- Il ne faut pas … De quoi as-tu peur ?  
- De ce qu'il va se passer !  
- Il ne va pas te manger ! Allez destresse, tout ira bien ! Je te laisse, bye à demain !  
- À demain, bye !

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour me changer. Une fois fait, je me regardais dans le miroir. J'avais mis un pantalon noir et une petite blouse rose. Je remarquais que l'on voyait un peu mon soutien-gorge au travers, tant pis, celui qui ne voulait pas voir, n'avais pas besoin de regarder. Je pris un petit pull pour le soir et allais au salon. Je regardais ma montre, il n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Je me crispais encore une fois ! J'entendis sonner à la porte, j'allais ouvrir !

- Hey !  
- Hey !  
- Alors prête ?  
- Je prends mon pull et mon sac et je te suis… Où m'emmènes-tu ?  
- J'ai un ami qui tient un restaurant, pas bien loin, et on n'y mange très bien !  
- Ok pourquoi pas, c'est vrai que d'habitude c'est Alice qui choisit le resto.  
- Pour une fois que je peux le faire…

Nous prîmes la direction du restaurant. Dans la voiture, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Nous avions nos mains enlacées. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, il me répondit par un grand sourire. Une fois arrivés, un jeune homme, nous accueillit.

- Hey mon pote !  
- Salut Alec !  
- Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?  
- C'est vrai que quinze jours c'est loin …  
- Toucher !... Tu me présentes ?  
- Oh ! Je te présente Bella, Bella je te présent Alec, un pote de la fac !  
- Salut !  
- Enchantée…  
- Une table pour deux peut-être ?  
- Comment as-tu deviné ?  
- Allez, viens, je vais te trouver un coin tranquille.  
- Merci !

Nous nous installâmes. Alec nous offrit l'apéritif.

- Je vous offre l'apéritif, je reviens…

Il partit sans nous laisser le temps de répondre. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de champagne dans un seau rempli de glace !

- C'est pourquoi ?  
- Pour que vous passiez une bonne soirée…  
- Merci, mon pote !

Il s'en alla… Jazz nous servit un vert et nous trinquâmes.

- A quoi, veux-tu trinquer ?  
- Je ne sais pas, peut être au futur ?  
- Tu penses au futur maintenant ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je t'ai encore entendu dire que tu vivais au jour le jour…  
- Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais j'ai envie de penser que peut-être dans le futur je serai enfin heureuse…  
- Tu ne pensais jamais être heureuse ?  
- Oui, je le pense encore ! Même si maintenant j'ai une petite partie de moi qui pense le contraire, je suis un peu déboussolée.  
- Tu sais, j'ai pensé un peu comme toi, pendant un moment, mais je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas baisser les bras… Qu'un jour, je rencontrerais la femme de ma vie !  
- J'ai tellement espérer que tu puisses me voir autrement qu'une amie.  
- Je te voyais autrement… J'ai trouvé notre problème, dit-il en riant. Notre timidité. S'il y en avait au moins un d'entre nous moins timide, il aurait fait avancer les choses.

Le serveur arriva, ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre !

- Vous avez choisis ?  
- Oh ! Non désolé, pourriez-vous revenir dans quelques minutes ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Merci… Bon choisissons…  
- Ok !

Nous passâmes notre commande avant de reprendre notre conversation. Il s'était rapproché de moi, je me sentais un peu gênée. C'était notre première soirée ensemble, enfin rien que tous les deux.  
- Je ne sais pas comment va finir la soirée, mais…  
- Mais ?  
- J'aimerais que l'on prenne notre temps, si tu es vraiment « intéressé ». Je ne veux pas que l'on se « saute » dessus au premier soir, pas que je n'en ai pas envie, loin de là, mais je…. Doucement…  
- Je suis très « intéressé », et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Mais une chose est sûre : je ne m'éloignerais plus de toi ! 


	4. Chapter 4

3 semaines plus tard !

- Alice, non !  
- Mais Bella, il faut essayer ta robe pour le mariage.  
- Je sais, je l'ai déjà essayé la semaine dernière !  
- Oui, mais vaut mieux être sûr. En plus tu as un homme à draguer, non ?  
- Je ne drague plus…  
- Ah bon ?  
- Non, je me laisse draguer…  
- Oh ! Ce qui veut dire ?  
- S'il veut… C'est à lui de venir !  
- Parce qu'il n'est toujours pas arrivé ?  
- Non…  
- Il attend peut être le mariage ?  
- Je ne sais pas, on s'est beaucoup rapproché, mais je n'ai droit qu'à des baisers sur le front !  
- Il ne t'a jamais embrassée ?  
- Un ou deux baisers chastes sur les lèvres !  
- Moi, je pense qu'il attend le mariage !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est une impression que j'ai, mais vous étiez très mignons vendredi, c'est à peine s'il t'a lâchée deux fois du regard !  
- J'ai sentis ses regards, il me tenait souvent par la taille, beaucoup de gestes tendres mais toujours pas de baiser…  
- Ca va venir au moment ou tu t'y attendras le moins.  
- Tu crois ?  
- Oh oui…

J'avais pris quelques jours de congé pour le mariage de Jacob et Leah. Evidemment, Alice m'avait emmenée faire du shopping. Nous étions le mercredi, le mariage étant le samedi, j'avais un peu de temps pour me reposer. Enfin, je l'espérais… Alice me fit parcourir la moitié de la ville. Quand enfin, je pus rentrer chez moi, je mis tous mes achats au milieu du salon, et m'installais dans mon canapé. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je m'étais endormie quelques instants à peine après m'être installée dans le fauteuil. Je fus réveillée par un baiser sur ma joue. Pas n'importe quel baiser… Un de Jazz.

- Bonjour, marmotte !  
- Salut à toi !  
- Alors la journée shopping ?  
- Fatiguante…  
- Vous en avez laissé un peu dans les magasins ?  
- Moi oui, Alice, je ne suis pas sûre !  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle …  
- Vendredi, avant notre soirée, nous allons chercher nos robes !  
- Alice a pratiquement tout choisi !  
- Oh là !  
- Comme tu dis …. Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
- Oui !  
- Ok, je te la décris un peu… Elle est longue, couleur crème, un décolleté en « v », échancré sur le côté droit à partir du milieu de ma cuisse.  
- On ne peut pas déjà être samedi ?  
- Pourquoi ? Pour voir ma robe ?  
- Et se qu'il y aura dedans aussi bien sûr, dit-il en riant !

Nous avons beaucoup ri. On aimait se lancer des petites vannes mais toujours avec gentillesse, et bonne humeur. Il m'annonça que lui aussi avait pris quelques jours de congés. Mais ce vendredi, n'allait pas être comme les autres. Les garçons sortaient ensemble et nous de notre côté.

- Que fais-tu demain ?  
- Rien, je vais me reposer !  
- Ca te dirait de venir ici dès le matin, nous passerions la journée à regarder des films, mangés pleins de cochonneries, et surtout se détendre ?  
- C'est une bonne idée, je serai là…  
- Super ! En plus vendredi, on ne se verra pas beaucoup, je me disais qu'une journée rien que tous les deux, nous ferait le plus grand bien !  
- Tu as tout à fait raison ! Vendredi, je vais chercher moi aussi mon smoking, je vais avoir l'air d'un pingouin là-dedans…  
- Mais non, tu seras très beau !  
- Parce que tu me trouves beau ?  
- Comme si tu ne le savais pas …  
- Tu es très belle aussi… Je suis impatient de te voir dans ta robe !  
- Tu restes dîner avec moi ? Je vais me commander une pizza.  
- Mmmhhh !!! Pizza...  
- Ca veut dire oui ?  
- Ouiiiiiiii !!!

Nous avons dîné, et passer la soirée à rire, à discuter. Je lui avais proposé la chambre d'amis, vu qu'il revenait dans quelques heures. Il accepta. Le lendemain matin, je me levais plus tôt que lui, et je lui préparais un petit déjeuner, une fois fait, je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'amis. Je toquais plusieurs fois, mais pas de réponse, j'ouvris doucement la porte.

- Jazz ?  
- Mmm…  
- Le petit déjeuner est servi, je peux entrer ?  
- Tu peux venir.  
- Je me suis dit qu'un petit déjeuner au lit, pour démarrer notre journée, serait pas mal !  
- Quelle bonne idée !

La journée se passa à merveille, vers dix heures, nous entendîmes Alice descendre de chez mon frère. Elle s'arrêta juste à la hauteur de ma porte et cria de ne pas faire de bêtises. Je devins cramoisie. J'avais prêté à Jazz, un de mes joggings, il s'était promené dans l'appartement toute la journée, avec pour seul habit, mon jogging.

J'avais un peu de mal à me concentrer sur le film que nous étions entrain de regarder, car il m'avait invité entre ses jambes, pour me coller à son torse. Nous avons passé la journée ainsi enlacés, excepté évidemment pour manger.

Vers 17h, il retourna chez lui, prendre un peu du linge, car nous avions décidé qu'il resterait encore cette nuit. Pendant ce temps, je préparais un repas. La soirée fut douce et tranquille. Le lendemain matin, c'est lui qui fît le déjeuner, pour me l'amener dans ma chambre. Je n'étais toujours pas réveillée, il frappa un coup à la porte, mais je ne l'entendis pas, il entra doucement, mis le plateau par terre à côté de mon lit, s'assit à mon côté, sur le bord du lit.

- Hey beauté ! Il faut se réveiller pour passer une journée de folie…

Désolé ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais promis, je vous mettrais plus fin de semaine, je n'ai plus rien de corrigé, j'attends d'avoir la suite…

Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews !!! Ca me touche beaucoup !!

A Bientôt Ginie


	5. Chapter 5

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ca me fait très plaisir que vous aimiez.

Voici la nouvelle suite de la semaine, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant !!!

A bientôt, Ginie !

* * *

- T'as le chic pour réveiller les gens …  
- J'ai un petit déjeuner pour toi, à chacun son tour…  
- C'est très gentil, mais j'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment…  
- Vas-y.  
- Tu m'as dit être « intéressé » par moi, on est les trois quart du temps ensemble, tu me prends très souvent dans te bras, mais…  
- Mais ?

- Bell's, je ne te mangerai pas…  
- Je sais, mais quand la timidité refait surface…  
- Si on mangeait un bout pour se détendre, ça ira peut-être mieux après…  
- Merci !

Le petit déjeuner passa vite, et bien. Il essayait de me détendre en me faisant rire.

- Tu vas mieux ?  
- Oui, merci !  
- Si tu me parlais de cette question qui te trotte dans la tête ?  
- Je ne sais pas comment le dire…  
- Peut-être que si tu l'écrivais sur papier ?  
- Je crois que je n'y arriverais pas, je tremble trop.  
- Bell's, tu me fais peur, dis-moi !  
- Si je te le montrais, plus tôt que de te le dire ?  
- Si tu veux …  
- Sûr ?  
- Oui !

Je pris une grande respiration, m'avançais doucement vers lui, il me lança un regard interrogateur. Je lui souris doucement, et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne réagit pas. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour répondre à mon baiser. Au début doux, mais s'intensifiant très vite. Je n'avais aucune envie de le lâcher, mais il se recula après un moment. Je posais mon front contre le sien essayant de reprendre ma respiration.

- Woaw !  
- Désolée, j'en avais tellement envie !  
- C'était quoi en faites ta question ?  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as toujours pas embrassée ?  
- Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, et aussi par peur que tu n'y répondes pas !  
- Ca fait plus de dix ans que je n'attends que ça !

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. J'étais enfin heureuse dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais.

- Tu viens dormir ici ce soir ?  
- Il faut voir quand tu vas rentrer.

Je me levais du lit, cherchais dans un tiroir de ma commode mon double de clés d'appartement.

- Tiens, avec ceci, tu peux venir quand tu veux, et faire comme chez toi !  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Oui, comme ça, on se verra encore ce soir, si tu rentres chez toi, je ne te verrais que demain, et c'est beaucoup trop loin pour moi !  
- Demandé aussi gentiment, je ne peux refuser.  
- Bon, on ferait mieux de s'habiller, pour ne pas être en retard au rendez-vous d'Alice, je dois être ne bas de l'immeuble pour 11 h 00, et je dois encore prendre ma douche.  
- Un coup de main, pour ta douche ?  
- Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu viennes, sinon je serais vraiment très en retard…  
- Ok, dès que tu as fini, j'y passerai…  
- Je me dépêche…

Je mis un quart d'heure pour prendre ma douche. Quand je sortis, Jazz était assis sur mon lit. Je m'avançais vers lui, vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain.

- Es-tu sûre de ne pas avoir le temps ?  
- Hélas oui !  
- Moi, je t'aurais bien gardée dans mes bras toute la journée  
- Et si tu me gardais dans tes bras la nuit prochaine ?  
- Tu voudrais que je dorme près de toi ?  
- Oui !  
- Avec plaisir !  
- Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas bien auprès de toi, bien au contraire, mais je dois me préparer et toi aussi d'ailleurs.  
- Je dois aussi repasser chez moi, mais je vais d'abord te déposer chez Alice.  
- Merci, allez file dans la douche !  
- J'en ai pour quelques minutes…  
- Pas de soucis…  
- J'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras, avant cette journée de folie !  
- Moi aussi…

Il partit prendre sa douche, je me dirigeais vers mon armoire. Il faisait beau, j'avais décidé de mettre un jeans trois quart avec un petit haut blanc et dans mes pieds, une paire de petites tennis. Pour marcher toute la journée c'était très bien.

Jazz sortit de la salle de bain, quelques minutes plus tard. Il me sourit en me voyant. Je lui répondis par un même sourire.

- Pourrais-tu t'habiller ?  
- Tu ne me veux déjà plus ?  
- Si justement, et vu que tu n'as pas grand-chose sur toi, c'est encore pire…  
- Des idées ?  
- Enormément, mais c'est le temps qui me manque !  
- Pff…  
- Ca viendra…  
- J'espère bien !

Il m'embrassa doucement et partit s'habiller. Avant de sortir, il me colla contre la porte et m'embrassa fortement. Il m'emmena chez Alice. Durant le voyage, il m'avait tenu la main. Une fois arrivé, il m'embrassa sur le front, je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

- Gardons ceci pour nous un moment… J'aimerais t'avoir pour moi seul !  
- Ce sera dur de ne rien dire, mais je vais essayer.  
- On le montrera demain au mariage, laissons passer cette journée !  
- A ce soir ! Donne-moi de tes nouvelles pendant la journée…  
- Ok, je t'enverrai des texto ! A ce soir…

Je sortis de la voiture, lui fis un signe de la main. Je sonnais à la porte d'Alice.

- Ah enfin ! Tu sais que tu es en retard ?  
- De 3 minutes Alice…  
- Oui, ben 3 minutes c'est 3 minutes…  
- Alice !  
- Il me semble avoir vu la voiture de Jazz non ?  
- Il m'a accompagné, oui…  
- Tu sais, j'ai dormi chez Emmett, je suis venue ici ce matin… J'ai vu la voiture de Jazz devant l'immeuble.  
- Oui, il a dormit à l'appartement, dans la chambre d'ami…  
- Ah bon ?  
- On avance, mais doucement.  
- Faudrait peut être lui apprendre à passer la deuxième.  
- J'ai tout mon temps… Leah est déjà là ?  
- Oui, elle était à l'heure… Elle !

Je lui tirais la langue et on se mit à rire. Rose arriva dix minutes après moi. Nous partîmes pour une journée shopping, Alice n'ayant pas tout trouvé mercredi, il fallut qu'elle recommence aujourd'hui. Elle donna beaucoup d'idée à Leah. Une fois que tout fut trouvé, il était temps de déjeuner. Nous nous installâmes à une terrasse. C'était une magnifique journée ensoleillée. On se connaissait par cœur, on s'aimait énormément. Beaucoup de complicité aussi et pareil chez les garçons. J'étais heureuse de les avoir près de moi.

Après midi, nous allâmes chercher la robe de Leah et celles des demoiselles d'honneur. En sortant du magasin, j'envoyais un texto à Jazz.

« J'ai ma robe, et toi ton smoking ? »

Il me répondit :

« C'est fait, nous sommes chez Ed, on discute ! »  
« Ok, j'espère te voir ce soir, si tu ne t'es pas endormi, ou si c'est moi qui me serait endormie, bisous »  
« Je t'attendrai, si tu arrives plus tard que moi. »  
« J'ai déjà envie d'être à ce soir… »  
« Moi aussi… »

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- J'ai envoyé un texto à Jazz, pour voir si tout allait bien !  
- Pff ! Fiche-lui la paix, ils sont entre hommes !

Je lui tirais une nouvelle fois la langue, et rit encore une fois. Nous étions rentrées chez Alice, elle nous avait dit qu'elle préparerait un repas avant notre sortie. Elle avait préparé une délicieuse lasagne.

Le début de soirée, passa dans la bonne humeur. J'avais préparé une autre tenue pour le soir, je l'avais prise avec moi le matin. Un pantalon noir, des chaussures noires à petit talon et un chemisier bleu clair. Une fois que tout le monde fût prêt, nous partîmes en direction de la boîte. Nous avons ri, dansé énormément. On s'est amusée comme des folles. Il était plus de minuit que je décidais de rentrer.

- Bell's ? Déjà ?  
- Oui, Alice, n'oublie pas que la journée de demain va être longue. Je dois être chez toi pour 9h et Leah pour 7h…  
- Touché !  
- Bon, je vais appeler un taxi, à demain les filles !

Le taxi arriva quelques minutes plus tard, après un quart d'heure de route, j'arrivais enfin chez moi. Il n'y avait aucune lumière ! Jazz n'était pas encore rentré. Je déposais mon sac et ma veste, et prenais la direction de la salle de bains.

Une bonne douche après une journée de folie, me ferait du bien !  
Alice avait gardé toutes les robes, donc Jazz ne me verrait qu'à l'église dans ma robe. Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant la porte d'entrée !.. Je mis une serviette autour de moi, et allais chercher une nuisette. Je descendais ensuite dans le salon, il était assis dans le canapé.

- Bonsoir ! Dis-je en mettant mes bras autour de son cou.  
- Bonsoir à vous aussi.

Je fis le tour du canapé, et m'installais sur ses genoux.

- Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?  
- Pas autant qu'à moi…  
- Tu sais que tu es magnifique dans cette très jolie nuisette ?  
- Tu aimes ?  
- Oh oui…

Il m'embrassa avec fougue, pendant quelques minutes, on se sépara à bout de souffle.  
- On se parle franchement ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Je dois t'avouer un truc assez personnel…  
- Dis-moi…  
- Je n'ai jamais …  
- Vraiment ?  
- Tu sais, je ne suis restée que très peu avec les garçons que j'ai eu. En plus, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec eux. J'ai toujours rêvé que ma première fois, soit avec toi.  
- Tu sais, je ne l'ai fait que deux fois, et encore, c'est elle qui s'occupait de moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose. Je n'appelle pas ça faire l'amour…  
- Mais tu as déjà eu une expérience, moi pas …  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous irons à ton rythme !  
- Merci, tu es tellement gentil avec moi.  
- Mais c'est tout naturel… Allons dormir, la journée de demain va être longue…  
- Viens !

Je lui pris la main, l'emmenais dans ma chambre, il se déshabilla et vint s'installer près de moi. Je mis ma tête contre son torse. 


	6. Chapter 6

- Bien installée ?  
- Mmmhhh…  
- Je vais prendre ça pour un « oui »  
- Oh oui…  
- Je croyais que tu m'enverrais plus de texto que ça…  
- Alice m'a dit : « Fout lui la paix, ils sont entre eux ! ». Pour une fois, je l'ai écoutée.  
- Et moi, je vérifiais toujours mon portable au cas où je ne l'aurais pas entendu.  
- J'ai pensé en envoyer un quand j'étais dans la boîte, et puis je me suis dit que devais sûrement être très occupé.  
- Nous nous sommes bien amusés, surtout quand Jake a su ce que mijotait Em' !  
- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ce grand nigaud.  
- Il nous avait réservé une table dans une boîte de streap-tease.  
- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu étais très occupé.  
- Oh oui, occupé à m'imaginer que c'était toi qui dansait là devant moi.  
- Vrai ?  
- Très…

Je lui fis un grand sourire et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes puis me recouchais sur son torse. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour m'endormir. Je soufflais doucement un « je t'aime ». Je n'entendis pas de réponse, trop épuisée par la fatigue.

Le lendemain matin, je passais dans la douche, puis j'allais réveiller Jazz.

Bonjour beau blond !

Hey ma belle !

Il faut se lever, va prendre une douche, je prépare le petit déjeuner pendant ce temps là !

Ok, je me dépêche.

Il partit prendre vers la salle de bains, moi vers la cuisine. Quand le petit déjeuner fut pris, je montais m'habiller et lui aussi. Il me déposa chez Alice une demi-heure plus tard.

Je vais bientôt te voir dans ta robe !

Et moi dans ton smoking… Bon j'y vais, sinon je vais me faire engueuler par Alice.

Ok, à tout à l'heure !

Il m'embrassa sur le front et me sourit. Je descendis de la voiture et sonnais chez Alice.

Hey ma belle !

Coucou toi !

Alors comment va Leah ?

Trop calme à mon goût.

Rose est arrivée ?

Oui, elle s'occupe de la coiffure de Leah !

Ok ! Saurais-tu m'aider un peu pour mon maquillage ?

Bien sûr. D'abord va mettre ta robe. Rose va te coiffer.

Ok !

Tous les préparatifs se passèrent dans une très bonne ambiance. L'heure d'aller à l'église arriva vite ! Une limousine nous attendait devant chez Alice.

Nous arrivâmes un quart d'heure plus tard devant l'église. On entendit retentir la musique, Edward était à l'orgue. Alice et moi étions devant, juste derrière nous, Rose, ensuite Leah au bras de son Père. Nous avancions doucement, quand j'entrais en contact visuel avec Jasper, je lui souris doucement, ses yeux étaient grand ouvert, j'ai adoré sa réaction.

Chacun d'entre nous avait préparé un petit discours, nous avons ri, pleurer, mais c'était de joie, tous les souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Même Jacob versa une larme. La fin de la cérémonie fut merveilleuse. Quand Leah a répondu « oui », une larme a coulé sur ma joue.

Alors que nous sortions de l'église quand je sentis une main sur ma taille, je me retournais, et vis Jazz. Il me dit à l'oreille : « Tu es magnifique ! », je lui répondis qu'il était lui aussi très élégant.

Il m'emmena vers sa voiture. Je vis Alice monté de celle d'Emmett, Leah dans la limousine avec Jacob. Rose était déjà dans les bras d'Edward. Les mariés partirent les premiers, Emmett suivit, et nous derrière lui, après nous venait le père de Jacob, le père et la mère de Leah, ainsi que mon père. Je vis Edward démarrer un peu après.

Nous arrivâmes une demi-heure plus tard dans un grand parc, il était magnifique. Jazz m'aida à descendre de la voiture, me tenant par la taille. Je vis Jacob & Leah en pleine séance photo. Alice nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

Qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux !

Oh oui ! La cérémonie était superbe ! J'adore toujours autant entendre Edward jouer de l'orgue.

Comme moi… Bon je crois que c'est notre tour pour les photos

Nous voilà partis pour une séance photo, tous les huit ensemble, ensuite par couple, j'allais enfin avoir une photo de Jazz et moi. J'avais aussi fait une avec mon frère Emmett, une seconde avec Charlie (notre père). Il y eut aussi Rose et Jazz, Edward et Alice, je voulais absolument toutes ces photos !

La séance de photos terminées, nous repartîmes pour aller vers le lieu de la fête, c'était un château, avec une immense salle, Leah, m'avait dit qu'il y aurait un DJ pour la soirée, je pourrais danser avec Jazz.

J'entrais enfin dans la salle, elle était géante, magnifiquement bien décorée, je savais qu'Alice avait donné des idées, surtout placer les invités. Je cherchais mon nom, quand je vis que mon voisin de table était Jazz.

Jacob et Leah arrivèrent eux aussi, main dans la main, Leah avait le visage rouge…, Il faisait vraiment chaud, mais l'émotion était là aussi. Ils étaient heureux et ça se voyait sur leurs visages.

Nous nous étions rassemblés tous les huit, pour prendre l'apéritif. Mon père vint me saluer.

Alors ma grande, comment vas-tu ?

Je vais bien papa. Mon travail m'occupe beaucoup, et le reste du temps, je suis avec Jasper !

Oh !

Oui, je suis bien avec lui, je me sens enfin bien quand je suis dans ses bras.

Je suis très heureux pour toi ma grande, tu en as parlé avec ta mère ?

Non, je n'ai plus parlé à Renée depuis un moment, j'essayerai de lui téléphoner la semaine prochaine.

Bien, je vais retrouver Billy, à tout à l'heure ma puce.

A tout à l'heure papa.

Je me retournais et vis Jazz parler avec Alice, il lui souriait. Je sentis un peu de jalousie monter en moi, mais je chassais ça très vite, et allais les rejoindre.

Hey ! Ca va ?

Oui… As-tu vu que nous allions être une fois encore, l'un à côté de l'autre, je crois qu'Alice est passée par là…

Moi, pas du tout !

Je te crois sur paroles…

Tu aurais voulu qu'il soit à l'autre bout de la table ?

Ben tu aurais fait ça, j'aurais été me mettre sur ses genoux.

Tu ne m'aurais pas mis à l'autre bout de la table, intervient Jasper.

Intéressé de m'avoir sur tes genoux ?

Très…

Bon je vous laisse les amoureux, je vais voir mon gros nounours.

A plus Alice…

Il me serra dans ses bras et me dit tout bas dans mon oreille « J'ai très envie de t'embrasser ». Il me regarda dans les yeux et me mit un baiser sur le front. Je soupirais… « Bientôt ».

Je m'installais à la table. Je partais dans mes pensées, ce mariage faisait penser que, peut-être un jour, je pourrais me marier moi aussi. Je me vis dans une longue robe blanche, mais je fus interrompue par une main déposée sur mon épaule. Jasper était allé chercher une boisson fraîche.

Tu sais que tu es très craquant dans ton smoking ?

Et toi, je n'ai pas de mot pour le dire à part « Woaw »

Merci, Alice a très bon goût !

Veux-tu le dire ce soir, pour nous, où attendre encore un peu ?

Je voudrais le dire, mais pas de la manière habituelle…

???

J'avais pensé que tout à l'heure, si tu m'invites à danser…

Bien sûr que je vais t'inviter à danser.

Bien, alors peut-être pourrions-nous, nous embrasser sur la piste de danse ?

Très bonne idée !

Il me mit un baiser sur le front, s'assit à mes côtés. Alice revint près de nous, elle nous avait vus, et surtout lorsque Jazz m'embrassait sur le front. Elle se retourna vers lui et se rapprocha et lui dit quelques mots avant de repartir en souriant. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, il me sourit et me dit tout bas…

Sais-tu ce qu'elle vient de me dire ?

Non…

Qu'il fallait que je passe la deuxième, que tu n'attendais que ça.

Je lui ai dit que nous avancions doucement.

Maintenant, je comprends mieux…

Nous avons ri tous les deux, Alice me lança un regard interrogateur.

Le repas arriva vite, il y avait une très bonne ambiance, Emmett avait vraiment l'air en forme. Il n'arrêta pas de raconter des blagues et faire le clown.

Le repas terminé, Jazz m'emmena hors de la salle, il y avait un magnifique soleil. Arrivés hors de vue des invités, il me prit dans ses bras et me guida sur le côté du bâtiment. Il m'attrapa la taille et me serra contre lui. Il m'embrassa avec fougue, je sentis son envie de moi, je lui fis ressentir la mienne. On se sépara à bout de souffle.

J'en avais tellement envie…

Et moi donc…

Depuis ce matin, je me retiens, je n'attends qu'une chose c'est que tout le monde sache, comme ça je pourrais t'embrasser autant que je veux.

Je peux te poser une question ?

Plus besoin de demander…

Comment crois-tu que les autres vont réagir, quand ils vont voir que nous sommes ensemble ?

Je pense qu'ils seront contents pour nous.

Je l'espère.

Mais oui, quand tu vois comment Alice me pousse dans tes bras !

Ce n'est pas la première fois…

Ah bon ?

Tu n'as pas remarqué, la soirée ou … J'ai lâché le morceau… Dans la boîte, elle l'a fait exprès de demander ma chanson préférée, et de danser avec toi.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ça, j'ai juste pensé que j'allais t'avoir dans mes bras, c'est tout.

J'étais tellement gênée, je ne savais plus où me mettre, je me suis fâchée après Alice dans les toilettes. Je ne voulais pas souffrir, j'avais peur…

Maintenant, tout a changé, nous avons changé, et je suis très content d'être près de toi.

Moi aussi.

Bon, nous devrions rentrer, ils vont se demander ce que l'on fait.

Ok !

Nous retournâmes dans la salle. A peine avions-nous passé la porte, qu'Alice nous sauta dessus !

Je me demandais, où vous étiez…

Premièrement ça ne te regarde pas, et deuxièmement, je ne te le dirais pas.

Bell's…

Alice, je crois que tu devrais t'occuper de Leah, elle a le contre coup ! Même si elle est très calme, je crois qu'elle a besoin de parler…

Tu crois ?

Je crois qu'elle ne s'extériorise pas beaucoup, et ce n'est pas très bon.

Ok ! Mais je vais revenir, tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement.

A tout à l'heure Alice !

Bien joué ma puce, j'ai cru qu'on allait devoir lui dire tout avant l'heure.

Ma puce ?

Tu n'aimes pas ?

J'adore surtout quand ça sort de ta bouche !

Il me mit un baiser sur le front et nous retournâmes à notre table. Je regardais ma montre pour la première fois de la journée. Quand je vis qu'il était déjà 19h50, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. La journée était passée tellement vite. Emmett était venu un moment nous faire rire avec ses blagues, Rose et Edward étaient comme d'habitude dans leur bulle. Jacob ne lâchait pas Leah, il avait les yeux pétillants, rien qu'en regardant sa femme.

La soirée débuta, avec une très belle chanson… « My heart will go on » de Céline Dion et je vis Jacob tendre la main à Leah. En les regardant danser, on pouvait voir tout l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux. Jasper me sourit et me dit dans l'oreille… « Ca va bientôt être à nous ». Je lui répondis d'un signe de la tête « Oui ». Nous continuâmes à les regarder quand je vis Rose et Edward se joindre à eux. Emmett et Alice suivirent eux aussi. Jasper se leva et me tendit la main que je pris directement. Nous entrelacâmes nos doigts, c'était le moment de vérité. On se mit à tourner doucement. « Tu es prête ? » dit-il à mon oreille. Je lui fis un signe « oui » de la tête. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, mit sa main sur mon visage, se rapprochant de moi, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, je sentis la langue de Jasper s'introduire dans ma bouche, je ne pus me retenir de gémir doucement. Je n'entendis plus rien pendant un moment. Mais je fus sortie de ma bulle, par un cri… D'Alice. Je me séparais doucement de Jazz et vit Alice sauter partout autour de nous !

Je savais qu'on y arriverait avec vous ! Criait-elle.

Bell's ? me dit Emmett.

Emmett, je me sens bien avec lui, je ne t'ai rien dit pour Alice donc fait de même pour moi.

Ok ! Mais Jazz, fait attention à elle !

Promis.

Rose et Ed, nous sourirent, mais retournèrent vite dans leur bulle. Je me demandais souvent comment ils faisaient. Mais je découvrais que lorsque j'étais avec Jazz c'était la même chose. Jacob et Leah vinrent nous faire une bise et nous souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur. Nos amis étaient contents pour nous, et moi j'étais heureuse. Une autre chanson commença et Jazz voulut continuer à danser. Je me collais à lui, il me dit à l'oreille : « Je suis tellement heureux, je ne l'ai jamais été autant qu'en ce moment même, je ne voudrais rien changer ». Alors je lui répondis « Pareil pour moi, maintenant quand j'aurais envie de t'embrasser, je pourrai le faire ». « Très bonne idée » me dit-il...


	7. Chapter 7

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. La fin de soirée était super, nous étions plus souvent sur la piste de danse qu'à la table. Il était près de 3h00 du matin, je demandais à Jasper de rentrer, la journée avait été longue. Il me proposa de me raccompagner.

Tu ne restes pas avec moi ?

Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

Tu ne t'imposes pas, je te le propose.

Ok ! Mais je passe d'abord à la maison, pour prendre du linge.

Ok.

Nous avions dit au revoir aux invités encore présents, Jazz me prit par la taille jusqu'à sa voiture. Le voyage jusqu'à chez lui ne fut pas bien long, il me proposa de rentrer un moment. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé en l'attendant, mais je m'endormis en quelques secondes. Je me sentis bouger, mais je n'avais plus la force d'ouvrir mes yeux. Jazz m'avait prise dans ses bras et m'avait installée dans son lit. Il m'avait enlevé ma robe, je n'ai pas protesté, je n'en avais pas la force. Ensuite, il était venu s'installer près de moi, instinctivement, je me retournais et me collais à lui.

Je me suis réveillée vers 11h00, en me demandant où j'étais. Mais je repensais à la fin de soirée, je devais être chez Jazz. Je n'y étais venue que très peu, et encore jamais dans sa chambre. J'étais seule dans le lit, mais j'entendis la douche. Je voulus me lever, mais je me rendis compte que je n'étais vêtue que de mon string et mon soutien-gorge. Donc, il m'avait vue à moitié nue, je regardais la porte de la salle de bain avec l'envie d'y aller. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, j'ôtais ma lingerie et ouvrit doucement la porte, il était dos à moi dans la douche, il ne m'avait pas entendue. Je fermais la porte et me dirigeais vers la douche. J'ouvris la porte, le « tac » le fit sursauter !

Hey !

Hey !

Viens-là, tu vas avoir froid à rester hors de la douche.

Il m'attira contre lui, j'adorais cette sensation, surtout que cette fois, il n'y avait aucune barrière.

Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je viens de faire.

C'est-à-dire ?

Me mettre nue devant toi, d'être venue te rejoindre…

Moi, j'adore ça !

Moi aussi, bien que la peur soit là aussi.

Il ne faut pas avoir peur, tu as confiance en moi ?

Bien sûr !

Alors, n'aie pas peur, je ne ferais jamais quelque chose dont tu n'aies pas envie.

Merci !

Mais de rien. Sais-tu, que j'adore ce que je tiens entre mes bras, mais il me manque quelque chose…

Ah oui ? Quoi ?

Je n'ai pas encore eu mon baiser…

Il n'y a qu'à demander…

On s'embrassa un long moment. Il me proposa de me laver, j'acceptais, avoir ses mains sur mon corps était un très vieux rêve qui allait enfin se réaliser. Il commença doucement par le cou, descendant sur mes épaules et mes bras, quand il arriva près de mes seins, il me regarda, pour me demander la permission. Je lui souris, il comprit qu'il pouvait continuer. Il passa délicatement sur mes seins, mes pointes se dressèrent d'un coup, je le regardais, gênée.

Ne rougis pas ma belle, mes caresses te font de l'effet, et j'en suis très heureux.

J'aimerais savoir si tu réagis aux miennes ! Laisse-moi faire aussi.

Tout ce que tu veux ma belle !

Je pris du savon, et commençais moi aussi à lui frotter le corps, d'abord le cou descendant sur ses bras, son torse, je vis qu'il réagissait à mes caresses, je sentis son membre durcir contre mon bas ventre. Je gémis doucement.

Tu me rends fou Bell's.

Ah oui ! Et ça…

Je pris son membre dans ma main commençant un va et vient. Je le poussais contre le mur, je voulais avoir accès à tout son corps. Je l'entendis grogner. Je n'avais plus peur, je voulais juste prendre du plaisir, et lui en donner par la même occasion. Je me mis à genoux devant lui, je n'avais jamais fait ça, mais j'en avais énormément envie ! Je pris son membre dans la main, et je l'entendis grogner mon nom…

Bell's !!!

Chhhhhuuuuuttt !!! Laisse-moi faire, j'en ai envie….

Sans attendre de réponse, je pris son membre et le mis dans ma bouche, cette sensation était merveilleuse, je levais les yeux et le regardais. Il avait les yeux fermés, je me suis mis à monter et descendre sur son membre. Je sentis ce dernier durcir encore. Je sentais qu'il allait jouir.

Bell's, je vais venir…

Je ne répondis pas, et continuais ma douce torture. Je le sentis trembler, je voulais avoir tout ce qu'il allait me donner dans ma bouche. Il trembla encore plus fort, d'un coup, je sentis dans le fond de ma gorge, son liquide chaud et salé. Je nettoyais son membre avec ma langue, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je l'avais entendu crier mon nom, mais je ne m'en étais pas préoccupé.

Ma belle ! Dit-il essoufflé.

Mmmhhh…

Tu sais que tu me rends complètement fou…

Ah oui ?

Oh oui… Woaw, je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort !

Contente que ça t'ait plu… Mais pour te dire franchement, je ne me reconnais plus.

J'adore tes changements, mais tu as commencé quelque chose, et j'aimerais le finir.

Des idées ?

Enormément !

Et si on allait refaire un tour dans ton lit ?

C'est là que je pensais aller…

Nous avons vite quitté la salle de bains, pour nous retrouver sur son lit. Il s'était mis sur moi, je sentais déjà son érection revenir. J'avais une envie folle de le sentir en moi. Il se mit à genoux entre mes jambes et se pencha vers mes seins qu'il prit dans ses mains. Avec ses genoux il m'écarta encore plus mes jambes. Je sentis son membre passer contre mon intimité déjà trempée. Je me mis à gémir, je me cambrais pour le sentir encore plus contre moi. Il descendit doucement sur mon ventre pour arriver à mon intimité, je me crispais quelques secondes !

Je ne te ferai rien de mal, ma belle, juste du plaisir…

Il passa doucement son doigt sur ma fente

Bella, tu es trempée !!!

C'est de ta faute… Continue…

Tu aimes ?

Oh oui …

Il enfonça un doigt en moi, ensuite un deuxième, je gémis et me cambrais, il commença un mouvement de va et vient, doucement d'abord, puis accéléra. Sa langue vint rejoindre ses doigts et titilla mon clitoris. Je sentis l'orgasme monter en moi.

Vas-y ma belle, laisse-toi aller, jouie pour moi…

Je respirais très rapidement, je sentais ma libération arrivée. Je criais ma jouissance. Jasper se releva, et vint m'embrasser.

Bella, que tu es belle quand tu jouis…

Oh Jazz, vient en moi, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi.

Jazz vins se mettre entre mes jambes, il prit une capote dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, il me la donna…

Mais ?

Vas-y, met la moi…

Je plaçais doucement la capote sur sa verge bien gonflée. Je me recouchais, je le sentis près de mon entrée. Il entra doucement en moi. Il resta un instant, ensuite commença ce va et vient, il accéléra le rythme. Ses coups de reins étaient de plus en plus forts, je sentis un nouvel orgasme revenir.

Bella, je vais venir… Jouis pour moi, ma belle.

Ces mots déclenchèrent en moi un orgasme foudroyant. Je le sentis se contracter, il se libera fortement. Nous étions l'un sur l'autre, et notre respiration était saccadée.

Woaw ! Ma belle…

Mmmhh !

Il se retira de moi, je sentis tout à coup un vide. Jazz avait été merveilleux, doux. Il se rapprocha de moi, me prit dans ses bras.

Ma puce, tu vas bien ?

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien !

Pareil, pour moi.

Merci !

Pourquoi ?

Pour ta douceur, ton amour.

Tu sais, je me suis juste laisser aller, tu as démarré ce qui vient d'arriver et j'en suis très heureux.

Moi aussi…

As-tu faim ? Car moi, oui…

C'est vrai que je commence à avoir faim aussi.

Bien, je vais te laisser aller te doucher, parce que si nous y allons ensemble, cela prendra beaucoup plus de temps. Puis nous irons manger une pizza et se faire un ciné ?

Très bonne idée, excepté pour la douche, j'aurais préféré la prendre avec toi.

Moi aussi, mais ce n'est que partie remise. Tu as congé jusque quand ?

Je recommence mardi.

Moi, je recommence mercredi, nous pourrons passer la journée de demain ensemble.

Tu sais, que je n'ai pas d'autres habits…

Nous passerons à ton appartement.

Ok ! Je me dépêche.

Ok !

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, pris une douche, en sortis quelques minutes plus tard, Jazz était couché dans son lit. Je vins m'installer près de lui, mettant au passage un baiser chaste sur les lèvres.

C'est à ton tour !

Ok, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

Pas de problème, je vais m'habiller.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions à mon appartement. Je me changeais vite et nous partîmes enfin en ville, pour la pizzeria. Ensuite direction le cinéma ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup regardé le film, quoi qu'il ait l'air intéressent mais j'étais un peu occupée. Le soir, nous sommes rentrés à mon appartement, mais bien évidement, nous sommes tombés sur Alice et mon frère.

Alors les amoureux, vous allez bien ?

Très bien et toi ? Lui demande Jasper.

Pas beaucoup dormi, sinon ça va…

Alice, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais de tes nuits avec mon frère.

Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais de tes nuits ?

Je dors…

Tu devrais essayer le sport en chambre, c'est génial…

Alice, ma sœur fait ce qu'elle veut, ne la pousse pas s'il te plaît.

Merci Emmett. Nous allons, vous laisser. Je recommence à avoir faim.

Ok, mais j'aimerais qu'on se voit tous, j'ai une idée, pour des vacances ensemble. Et j'aimerais en parler à tout le monde !

Ok, dis-nous quand et où et on sera là !

Ok bien a+

A+

Nous rentrâmes dans l'appartement, je m'écroulais sur le canapé.

Fatiguée ?

Ca dépend pour quoi…

Des idées ?

Pleins, mais d'abord, j'aimerais manger, j'ai une faim de loup…

Ok, tu as quelques choses ici, où faut-il aller chercher ?

Non, je crois que l'on pourrait se faire des sandwichs.

Bien, je vais aller voir ça. Je les préparerai.

Merci.

Je vins m'installer près de lui, et partis dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'Alice avait encore bien trouvé comme idée pour partir tous ensemble ?. J'y songeais quelques minutes, puis je fus sortie de mes pensées par un baiser sur le nez.

Tu m'as l'air bien loin ?

Je pensais à ce que vient de dire Alice.

Tu n'aimerais pas partir en vacances avec toute la bande ?

Oh si bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas les moyens de prendre des vacances !

On verra, ce qu'elle a comme idée, on en reparlera à ce moment là ! Tu sais, j'ai pensé à un truc ce matin, j'aimerais qu'on en discute.

Oui bien sûr !


	8. Chapter 8

Plus petit chapitre, mais je suis pour le moment en mode « page blanche » lol, je n'arrive pas à écrire grand-chose, mais je vais faire mon possible pour que la semaine prochaine vous ayez un peu plus….

Merci pour tous vos reviews.

Il vient s'asseoir près de moi, mit les sandwichs au milieu de la table, et me prit la main, je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

Sais-tu que la maison, ou je vis, est celle de mes parents ?

Oui, Rosalie me l'a dit.

Elle n'a jamais voulu y rester, elle a voulu la vendre, mais je n'étais pas d'accord, j'adore cette maison.

Elle n'est pas un peu grande pour toi, il y a quand même quatre chambres et deux salles de bain ?

Je sais, mais j'ai pensé que si un jour, je trouvais la femme de ma vie, ben elle pourrait venir vivre avec moi.

Mais….

Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu pourrais venir à la maison, je sais que nous allons vite, mais j'en ai vraiment envie. Je ne veux plus me séparer de toi.

Mais et mon appartement ?

Justement, tu n'aurais plus de loyer à payer, tu pourrais mettre de l'argent de côté, pour des vacances…

Es-tu sûr, j'aimerais énormément vivre avec toi, mais si ça ne marchait pas ?

Tu penses que ça ne marchera pas ?

Non, enfin … J'ai un peu peur ! Tu sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience.

Moi non plus, mais j'ai envie d'essayer avec toi.

Moi aussi !

Nous continuâmes notre conversation en mangeant. J'allai déménager à la fin du mois, et en parler aux amis pour avoir aussi un peu d'aide. Le soir, nous avons regardé un film, enfin si on peut appeler cela « regarder ». On s'embrassait avidement, je n'en pouvais plus, ses baisers me rendaient folle, j'avais envie de lui, tout de suite. Je me mis à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt, montant jusqu'à mes seins, les malaxant doucement. Les pointes se durcissent instantanément. Je défis doucement sa chemise et caressa son torse, je l'entendis gémir !

Ma belle, je vais devenir fou !

De moi ?

Ca c'est déjà fait… J'ai envie de toi.

Moi aussi, mais je te veux ici et maintenant tout de suite.

Oh ! Un changement ?

Oui, envie d'essayer autre chose !

Dis-moi ce que tu veux ma belle ?

Je te veux en moi…

Alors, va falloir bouger tout ça !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que mon pantalon était à terre ainsi que ma blouse. Il s'était redressé, je pus enfin ôter sa chemise. Une fois fait, je me mis à genoux par terre, lui retirais son pantalon doucement en passant ma main sur son membre déjà dur.

Bella !

Oui ?

Sans que tu me touches, je pourrais déjà exploser !

Oh, ça ne serait pas gentil pour moi. Moi qui voulais m'amuser un peu…

Amuse-toi, je tiendrais le coup… Enfin, je vais essayer.

Mmhh ! Trop aimable ! Dis-je en retirant son boxer.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était de le prendre dans ma bouche, mais ça allait trop vite. J'embrassais son bas ventre, passant près de sa queue, frottant contre ma joue. Je le vis, il avait les yeux fermés. Je n'en pouvais plus, je pris son membre dans ma bouche. Jazz sursauta un peu, mais se reprit très vite. Il mit sa main dans mes cheveux. Je commençais à pomper doucement, je le sentis grossir encore dans ma bouche. Montant et descendant de plus en plus vite, je sentis qu'il allait venir. Il ne tint que très peu, quand je sentis sa semence dans le fond de ma gorge. Je l'avalais sans laisser une goûte. Je le regardais, et vis qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Woaw !

Tu as aimé ?

Tu en poses de bêtes questions…

Encore une fois, je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, qu'il m'emmena sur la table de la salle à manger, il me déposa doucement, prit une couverture pour la placer sur la table. M'écarta doucement les jambes. Il défit mon soutien gorge, tout en m'embrassant, le lançant dans la pièce. Me soulevant doucement, pour me retirer mon string, qui prit la même direction. M'allongea doucement, écartant une nouvelle fois mes jambes. Il passa un doigt sur ma fente !

J'adore quand tu mouilles !

J'ai tellement envie de toi !

Et moi donc, je suis prêt pour toi, mais d'abord j'aimerais te faire monter au 7e ciel !

Il me souleva mes jambes d'un coup, les déposant sur ses épaules. Il repassa un doigt puis un deuxième doigt sur ma fente, je tremblais d'anticipation. Je le vis descendre vers mon intimité. Quand je sentis sa langue sur mon clitoris. Je criais mon plaisir !

Mmmhhh !

Oh pressée ?

Encore… Encore…

Il introduisit un doigt en suite un deuxième en moi et commença les va et viens rapides. Mes hanches commencèrent à bouger. Je sentis vite mon orgasme arrivé. Je gémis de plus en plus fort, il repassa sa langue sur mon clitoris, quand mon orgasme éclata. Il m'embrassa avec force !

J'ai très envie de toi, ma belle !

Viens !

Je te prends avec moi…

Je m'agrippais à lui, entourant sa taille avec mes jambes.

Où m'emmènes-tu ?

La douche ! J'ai envie de te faire l'amour sous l'eau…

Oh !

Arrivés dans la salle de bain, il me déposa sur le bord de la baignoire et alluma la douche. Je ne perdis pas de temps, une fois qu'il fut sortit de la douche, je m'approchais de lui, empoignant son membre dur dans ma main, je le bloquais contre le mur. Mais ce ne fut pas bien long, avant qu'il ne m'attrape par la taille et me guida vers la douche. Me soulevant doucement, je remis mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je sentis son membre entrer doucement en moi. Il sortit et entra une nouvelle fois en moi, mais plus profondément.

Jasper !

Oui, ma belle ?

Plus vite… Plus fort...

Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou, poussa encore plus fort en moi. Il fit descendre une de ses mains vers mon intimité, il fit des petits cercles sur mon clitoris.

Vas-y ma belle, jouie pour moi…

Ensemble…

Je respirais de plus en plus fort, je sentis la jouissance monter en moi comme une flèche. Je sentis le corps de Jasper se contracter. Il se libéra fortement, et je le suivis de peu.

Notre respiration était saccadée, il me laissa glisser contre son corps, il me tenait toujours pour savoir si mes jambes allaient me soutenir.

Bell's Ca va ?

Très bien…

Emporté par le désir que j'avais de toi, je n'ai pas mis de préservatif.

Je prends la pilule Jazz, et puis je suis sûr que tu n'as pas de problème, et moi ben vu que tu es le seul…

Moi, je ne l'ai fait que très peu et à chaque fois avec un préservatif, donc nous sommes tranquilles de se côté-là.

A suivre… ;)

Alors ???


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews, ils me font énormément plaisir, et ca me donne du courage de continuer, j'ai bien repris, et j'avance bien, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant

A bientôt Virginie

Je lui souris et l'embrassais doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous voilà partions en direction de chez Edward.

Nous arrivions une demi heure plus tard, Rose nous ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.

- Hey !  
- Alors les amoureux ?? Entrez…  
- Nous allons bien, je te remercie.  
- Et toi ma petite sœur ?  
- Nous allons bien aussi, venez vous installez dans le salon.  
- Alice est déjà arrivée ?  
- Non, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder.  
- Hey, Ed !  
- Salut Jazz.

La sonnette de l'entrée arrêta la conversation. Alice arriva quelques minutes plus tard tout sourire dans le salon. Jazz m'avait dit qu'Alice allait téléphoner à Jake et Leah, vu qu'ils étaient en voyage de noce.

Rose avait préparé quelques biscuits et boissons sur la table de salle à manger. Elle nous invita à la rejoindre à la table. Une fois tous installés, Alice commençait à parler.

- Voilà, j'ai eu l'idée, vu que nous sommes tous des couples et amis depuis un moment maintenant, de partir tous ensemble une semaine à la montagne. Nous arrivons bientôt à Halloween, nous avons le temps avant Noël, c'est pour cela que j'en parle déjà. Passer le réveillon de Noël dans un grand chalet. Y être quelques jours avant et quelques jours après le réveillon. Je vous ai parlé de ça maintenant car il faut être sûr que tout le monde puisse venir, avoir des congés. Je pensais aussi demander aux parents de venir avec nous, Carlisle, Esmée ainsi que Charlie. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?  
- C'est une très bonne idée, dit Rose.  
- Je trouve aussi, dit Edward.  
- Tu sais que je te suis ma puce !  
- Je te suis, dit Jazz.  
- Moi j'aimerais beaucoup aussi, mais sais-tu à combien ça nous reviendrait par personne ?  
- J'ai pris quelques renseignements, il faut savoir si Jake et Leah viennent, si c'est le cas et que tout le monde est présent, nous serons 11, et ça nous reviendrait à plus ou moins à 200§ par personne. Mais il faudra penser à la nourriture ainsi que les cadeaux.  
- Pour onze, ca va faire beaucoup, non ?  
- Et si on tirait au sort un nom et ne faire qu'un cadeau, propose Ed !  
- Mais si je ne tombe pas sur Emmett, dit Alice.  
- Si on ne tombe pas sur sa moitié, ben vous pouvez lui en faire un bien sûr dit Rose.  
- Il va falloir faire une autre soirée avec tout le monde, j'en parlerai avec mes parents, Bella peux-tu demander à Charlie ?  
- Bien sûr, je lui téléphonerai en début de semaine.  
- Je verrai mes parents cette semaine aussi et leurs demanderai si l'on peut faire ça vendredi prochain, chez eux.  
- Est-ce que tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu allais téléphoner à Jake ? Demanda Jazz.

Alice lui répondit qu'elle allait le faire de suite. Pendant ce temps, nous discutions du séjour à la montagne. Jazz me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa doucement. Alice revient quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bon Jake et Leah seront avec nous, et il va demander à son père aussi.  
- Cool, il ne reste plus que les parents, dit Edward.  
- Et comment vont-ils ? Tout se passe bien pour eux ?  
- Oui, ils sont très heureux ça s'entend dans la voix de Jake. Ils nous raconteront tout, la semaine prochaine.  
- Je voulais vous dire un truc, vu que l'on est tous ensemble… Je vais emménager avec Jazz à la fin du mois, dis-je.  
- Quoi ???? Déjà ???? Me dit Emmett.  
- C'est vrai que c'est rapide, mais nous avons beaucoup parlé, en plus, je suis beaucoup plus souvent chez lui que chez moi…  
- Je suis très heureuse pour toi Bella !!!  
- Merci Alice !  
- Bon, Ptite Bella, si tu as besoin de bras fort, tu sais où je suis… Me dit Emmett.  
- Je suis là aussi, il n'y a qu'à demander… Me dit Edward.  
- Merci à vous tous !

La fin de soirée passa très vite, entre rires et discussions. Il était presque minuit quand nous prîmes congé. Une fois arrivés à la maison, je rappelais à Jazz, la proposition qu'il m'avait faite un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. La fin de soirée fut chaude !

Le lundi, je repris le travail, je pensais téléphoner à mon père pendant ma pause déjeuner. Mais vers 11h00, je reçus un texto d'Alice, me disant que ses parents étaient d'accord pour venir avec nous à la montagne ainsi que pour la soirée de vendredi. Je lui répondis, que je n'avais pas encore appelé mon père mais que je le ferais aujourd'hui, et lui dirais sa réponse.

- Salut papa !  
- Hey, Bell's !  
- Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien et toi ?  
- Bien aussi…  
- Et avec Jasper ?  
- Très bien, je suis très heureuse d'être près de lui, nous avons décidé d'emménager ensemble à la fin du mois.  
- Tu ne vas pas un peu vite ?  
- Je ne crois pas, nous en avons beaucoup parlé, lui, il a sa maison, moi j'ai un appartement que je loue, je ne gagne pas un salaire énorme, quand je retire le loyer, il ne me reste plus grand-chose. Et j'aimerais partir en vacances, mettre de l'argent de côté et pour le moment ce n'est pas possible.  
- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? J'aurais pu t'aider un peu…  
- C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je veux me débrouiller seule.  
- Je sais… Mais je suis là, si ça ne va pas.  
- Oui, merci papa… Je t'appelais car Alice a organisé une semaine de vacances pour tout le monde et demande si tu veux venir avec nous.  
- Quand est-ce ?  
- La semaine de Noël, nous partirions le lundi matin pour revenir le dimanche soir.  
- Ca serait super, on passerait un réveillon ensemble…  
- Oui, et Jake va demander à Billy, il y aura aussi, Carlisle et Esmée.  
- Ca va en faire du monde…  
- Oui, mais ce sera génial d'être tous ensemble.  
- Bien, je prendrai un congé pour être parmi vous.  
- Super ! Je vais le dire à Alice. Ah ! J'allais oublier, il y a une soirée chez Carlisle, vendredi prochain, pour organiser notre semaine à la montagne, il faut que tu sois là.  
- Je ne travaille pas vendredi, ça tombe bien… Pour quelle heure chez Carlisle ?  
- Pour moi, ça doit être 20h, s'il y a un changement, je te le dirai.  
- Ok. Je vais te laisser ma grande, je vais aller manger un peu.  
- Oui, moi aussi. A vendredi, papa !  
- A vendredi Bell's.

J'expédiais un texto à Alice, pour lui annoncer que mon père serait parmi nous. Elle était très contente. La journée passa lentement. Le soir, j'arrivais chez Jazz, la voiture d'Emmett était là. Je rentrais dans le salon, je le vis assis sur le canapé. Jazz arriva pour me dire bonjour.

- Hey mon ange !  
- Salut toi, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
- Hey, mon petit frère chéri.  
- Hey ptite Bella !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Il faut qu'il se passe quelque chose pour venir dire bonjour à ma sœur ?  
- Non mais à voir ta tête, je me dis qu'il y a quelque chose…  
- Bon ok ! Tu as gagné, je voulais te demander un truc. Comme nous allons fêter Noël ensemble, je voulais offrir un cadeau spécial à Lilly.  
- Ah bon ! Dis-moi.  
- Je veux la demander en mariage, lui offrir une bague de fiançailles. Crois-tu qu'elle voudra se marier avec moi ?  
- Tu as si peu confiance en toi ? Tu ne vois pas comme elle est amoureuse de toi ?  
- Je sais qu'elle m'aime, elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle aimerait qu'on vive ensemble.  
- Eh bien tu vois … Moi, je dis que tu peux y aller franchement, elle ne te dira pas non.  
- J'aimais mieux t'en parler avant, pour être sûr que tu sois avec moi, avoir ton approbation….  
- Je crois que tu es assez grand pour prendre des décisions, mais tu sais que j'adore Alice, si tu te sens prêt à sauter le pas, je te suivrai.  
- Merci, ptite Bella, je t'adore.  
- Je t'adore aussi mon nounours !  
- Tu restes avec nous pour dîner ? Lui demanda Jasper.  
- Non, je dois rentrer, Lilly ne va pas tarder, je ne veux pas qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit.  
- Pas de problème, nous garderons bien ton secret !  
- Merci, je vous laisse, faites pas de bêtises, les jeunes !! Tonton Emmett est là pour vous surveiller !  
- Va au près de ta chère dame, et ne nous embête pas.

Il partit quelques instants plus tard, je me retrouvais enfin seule avec l'homme de ma vie.

- Comment s'est passé ta journée ?  
- Longue, beaucoup trop longue, et toi ?  
- Pareil, vivement le week-end.  
- Pour que l'on puisse faire des grâces matinées…  
- Pouvoir être au lit toute la journée…  
- Nous venons à peine de sortir du week-end, n'en parlons pas trop, nous ne sommes que lundi !  
- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. As-tu faim ?  
- Un peu…  
- Oh ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ca ne va pas ?  
- Si, ca va, mais je n'ai pas trop d'appétit en ce moment.  
- Tu devrais aller voir Carlisle pour faire une prise de sang, il te dira exactement ce qu'il ne va pas.  
- Oui, peut-être.  
- J'en suis sûr, allons manger un peu. Après je te ferai couler un bon bain chaud…  
- Mmmhh, tu es un amour.

Nous avions mangé et ensuite je m'étais plongée dans le bain que Jazz m'avait préparé. Je lui avais demandé de m'accompagner. Le bain fut encore plus que ce qu'il n'était….

Nous étions installés sur le lit, j'avais envie de parler un peu. Quelques questions me trottinaient dans la tête.

- Jazz ? Pourquoi moi ?  
- C'est quoi cette question ?  
- Pourquoi être avec moi, je suis banale, tu aurais pu avoir toutes les filles que tu voulais ?  
- Premièrement, tu n'es pas banale, je ne veux plus jamais entendre ça sortir de ta bouche. C'est entendu ?  
- Oui, mais….  
- Bella, ne recommence pas, tu es une femme magnifique, intelligente, douce, mais qui n'a pas confiance en elle. C'est bien triste…  
- Tu connais mon histoire, je suis tellement heureuse d'être avec toi, que parfois, je me dis que je rêve, et que je vais me réveiller seule chez moi.  
- Tu sais, je suis un peu comme toi, j'ai souhaité être avec toi, depuis un moment déjà. J'étais jaloux quand nous allions au restaurant ou en boîte, de voir les hommes se retourner sur toi. J'ai adoré la soirée en boîte, ou l'on ne s'est pas lâché un instant. Je faisais un peu exprès de mettre mes mains sur toi, de te rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Je voulais monter aux hommes présents que tu étais à moi.  
- Déjà jaloux ?  
- Tu n'as pas idée…  
- Tu sais, ça été pareil pour moi, sauf que moi, je n'ai rien pu faire pour leur montrer que tu étais à moi, tu avais déjà une femme dans tes bras. Lorsque je t'ai vu… Je suis sortie, je ne pouvais pas rester là, à te regarder avec cette femme dans les bras. Je suis rentrée à l'appartement, j'ai pleuré toute la nuit.  
- Je suis désolé, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.  
- Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état là. Tu te serais posé des questions aux quelles je ne voulais pas répondre. Quand je t'ai vu avec cette fille, grande, mince, blonde, bien formée, moi, je suis petite, banale et brune, je me suis dit que je n'étais pas une fille pour toi.  
- Bella, arrête tout de suite, tu es loin d'être banale, comme je te l'ai dit aussi, ce n'est pas moi qui les choisissais mais elles.  
- J'ai peur d'une chose…  
- Dis-moi !  
- Que tu partes, que tu trouves mieux ailleurs. Tu sais, pendant un moment, j'ai baissé les bras, je me suis dit qu'être ton amie était déjà beaucoup. J'étais très heureuse que tu veuilles de mon amitié, je m'en contentais… Mais quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais être avec moi, il m'a fallu un moment pour réaliser.  
- Tu n'as pas confiance en toi, mais je vais t'avouer un truc… Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie… Je veux finir ma vie avec toi.  
- Oh Jasper ! Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout, et moi aussi pour le reste de ma vie, je veux être avec toi.  
- Je t'aime Bell's  
- Je t'aime aussi Jazz.  
- J'aimerais juste une chose… Que tu aies confiance en toi, en nous. Nous allons avancer doucement, nous allons déjà emménager ensemble, pour le reste on a le temps.  
- Promis, je vais faire tout mon possible.  
- Bien ! Maintenant, nous allons dormir un peu, demain c'est une longue journée de boulot qui nous attend.  
- Oui, bonne nuit mon ange !  
- J'adore tes petits mots… Bonne nuit mon cœur !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, à la semaine prochaine )


	10. Chapter 10

Je m'endormis rapidement, éreintée par cette longue journée. Les jours passèrent, j'avais été voir Carlisle pour faire une prise de sang, c'est vrai que je n'étais pas un mieux de ma forme, il m'avait dit qu'il me téléphonerait dès qu'il aurait le résultat. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est d'être au vendredi, on allait passer une soirée tous ensemble, et ça ferait un bien fou.

Le vendredi, arriva enfin, j'avais quitté mon boulot à midi, j'avais pris une demi journée de congé. Je savais que Jasper avait fait de même. Je voulais juste être un peu avec lui, la soirée serait longue. Alice m'avait téléphoné vers 15h00 pour me dire que l'on dînait tous chez Esmée, qu'elle avait préparé un buffet froid pour tout le monde. Je devais le dire à mon père, je pris mon portable. « Esmée a préparé un buffet, on doit être chez elle pour 18h00 », il m'avait avertie qu'il serait un peu en retard, car il irait chercher Billy. J'étais à peine rentrée dans la douche, que je sentis les mains de Jasper sur mes hanches. J'avais prévu une douche rapide, je compris qu'elle le sera beaucoup moins !…

Je savais que l'on allait être en retard, Jazz savait que j'avais horreur d'être en retard. Il s'était bien amusé de moi. Nous arrivâmes avec dix minutes de retard !

- Bell's, tu me fais la tête ?  
- Je n'aime pas être en retard, et tu sais que je ne sais pas te dire « non ».  
- Il n'y a rien de grave, ma sœur et Ed arrivent toujours en dernier.  
- Je sais.

Je sonnais à la porte, Carlisle vint nous ouvrir. Nous entrâmes, et saluâmes. Tout le monde déjà présent.

- Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit que l'on ne serait pas les derniers…  
- Mon père m'avait dit qu'il serait un peu en retard, car il allait chercher Billy.  
- Ben alors, il ne fallait pas se fâcher.  
- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que la prochaine fois, il faudra refaire la même chose !  
- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?  
- Je crois avoir entendu ca, oui.. Mais je t'aime encore plus !

Il voulut me répondre, mais Alice me sauta dessus.

- Alors les amoureux ? Comment allez-vous ? On ne te voit plus beaucoup à l'appartement, me dit-elle.  
- Non, j'irai ce week-end prendre le plus possible, et le week-end prochain, je demanderai de l'aide pour mettre mes meubles dans un garde-meubles.  
- Ok, on arrangera cela tout à l'heure, quand on aura tout préparé pour notre semaine de congés.  
- Merci !  
- Mais de rien. Ah voilà justement Billy, Charlie, et les jeunes mariés.  
- Et ma sœur ?  
- Elle arrive, elle a été retenue un peu plus que prévu à son boulot !  
- Ok, répondit Jasper !

Je discutais quelques minutes avec les jeunes mariés ainsi que mon père. Rose et Edward arrivèrent enfin. Esmée nous invita à s'installer à table. Une fois tout le monde assis, Alice prit la parole.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis ainsi qu'Esmée très heureuse de vous accueillir ce soir.

Je remarquais qu'il y avait deux dames pour le service. Je reconnaissais bien là Esmée, toujours faire les choses en grand !! Alice continua….

- Pendant que Margaret et Danielle vont vous servir un verre de champagne, je voulais vous parler un peu de notre séjour ainsi que de son prix. Nous serons donc 12, j'ai trouvé un chalet avec 6 chambres. Si ca ne dérange pas Charlie de partager sa chambre avec Billy, ça serait super !  
- Pas de problème, dit Billy.  
- Pareil pour moi, dit Charlie.  
- Ok ! Vu que c'est la semaine du réveillon de Noël, on paie un peu plus, mais quand on divise en 12, on en est à 250$ par personne. J'espère que ca ira pour tout le monde. Je trouve que c'est raisonnable, pour une semaine, et en plus nous avons une station de ski juste à côté, nous pouvons louer du matériel, c'est compris dans le prix.  
- Je vais vous donner mon numéro de compte, quand tout le monde aura payé, j'irais régler à l'agence. Je vous précise que le chalet est déjà réservé, j'ai eu peur que quelqu'un le loue entre temps !

Après quelques minutes de discussion, Esmée, nous proposa d'aller au buffet. Nous mangions tout en discutant, j'entendis Emmett dire qu'il avait hâte d'essayer le snowboard. Moi, pas trop, vu ma maladresse, je crois que je resterai au chaud près du feu avec un bon livre. Au moment du dessert, je vis Alice arriver avec un grand plat, avec des petits papiers à l'intérieur.

- Coucou tout le monde ! C'est encore moi ! Dit Alice en riant.  
- Qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autres Al', il n'y a que toi, ici, qui parle autant. Dit Edward en riant !  
- Faut bien que je parle pour deux, cher frère, toi, tu ne parles pas, tu as ta langue toujours fourrée dans la bouche de Rose ! Dit Alice tout sourire.

Tout le monde se mit à rire !

- Bon reprenons ! Je voulais vous parler des cadeaux, ben oui, pas de Noël sans cadeaux, mais comme nous sommes beaucoup, Edward nous a donné une idée qui n'est pas mal du tout. Nous allons pêcher à chacun son tour un petit papier qui se trouve dans ce plat, vous y trouverez un nom, bien sûr ! Vous lui ferez un cadeau, mais juste à lui. Excepté Charlie et Billy, si vous ne tomber pas sur votre moitié, ben à vous de voir pour vos cadeaux, moi, si je ne tombe pas sur Emmett, je lui ferai tout de même un cadeau, à vous de voir pour vous !  
- Donc si j'ai bien compris, dit Charlie, nous n'avons qu'un seul cadeau à faire ?  
- Oui…  
- Ok, c'est bien compris pour moi, dit Charlie tout sourire.  
- Bon, nous commençons le tirage ! Jacob ?  
- Bella !! Dit-il en me regardant.  
- Leah ?  
- Billy…  
- Ah ben dit donc, tu es tombé sur ton beau-père c'est cool. Rose ?  
- Jacob !!!  
- Edward ??  
- Jasper !!!  
- Oh là !!! Emmett ?  
- Rosalie !!  
- Bella ?  
- Edward, dis-je doucement.  
- Jazz ?  
- Alice !  
- Carlisle ???  
- Charlie, dit-il en riant !  
- Esmée ?  
- Emmett…  
- Billy ?  
- Esmée.  
- Charlie ?  
- Leah !  
- Et à moi maintenant, mais bon, il n'y a plus de suspense !!! Mon papa !!! Bon un petit récapitulatif pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper de personne :

Jacob ----- Bella  
Leah ----- Billy  
Rosalie ----- Jacob  
Edward ----- Jasper  
Emmett ----- Rosalie  
Bella ----- Edward  
Jasper ----- Alice  
Carlisle ----- Charlie  
Esmée ----- Emmett  
Billy ----- Esmée  
Charlie ----- Leah  
Alice ----- Carlisle

- J'aimerais aussi parler de la nourriture, le samedi juste avant de partir, nous ferons les courses, il en faudra pas mal pour douze, j'ai pensé à faire une cagnotte. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ?  
- Moi, je trouve ca super ! Et aussi très bonne idée pour les cadeaux ! Dit Carlisle.  
- Oui, je trouve aussi, si vous avez besoin d'aide, dit Charlie, je veux bien venir vous aider.  
- Quelqu'un a pensé aux décorations de Noël ? Dis-je.  
- Non, Zut je n'avais pas pensé à ca ! Dit Alice.  
- J'ai une camionnette, dit Billy, je prendrai le sapin.  
- Super, on peut s'arranger pour la décoration, je laisse ça à Esmée, dit Alice.  
- Ok je m'en occuperai !  
- J'aimerais que tu ne t'occupes pas du champagne, Dit Carlisle à Alice.  
- Ah bon ?  
- C'est moi qui le prendrai.  
- Woaw, super ! Merci papa, dit-elle à Carlisle.

La fin de la soirée, se passa dans la bonne humeur. Carlisle me fit un signe, il me demanda de passer le lendemain à son cabinet, car il avait les résultats de ma prise de sang. Je commençais à paniquer, mais il me rassura vite.

Il était 2h00 du matin quand je demandais à Jasper pour rentrer. Billy et Charlie étaient déjà partis ainsi qu'Edward et Rose. Nous étions dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour. Jazz me dit…

- Alors contente de la soirée ?  
- Oui, j'ai adoré le tirage pour les cadeaux et toi ?  
- J'aurais voulu tomber sur toi, mais tu as été pêchée du premier coup !  
- Tu sais, de toute façon, tu auras ton cadeau…  
- Mais moi aussi, mais maintenant, j'ai Alice, et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui prendre !  
- C'est pareil pour moi, avec Edward ! Et si nous allions un jour au centre commercial ensemble, nous nous aiderions mutuellement ?  
- Très bonne idée, je pourraiS aussi choisir mon cadeau ?  
- Non !  
- Mais ?  
- Pas de « mais », je voudrais te faire une surprise…  
- Ok, ben j'avais pensé à te faire une surprise aussi…  
- Je trouve que c'est beaucoup mieux quand c'est une surprise. Je l'avoue, je n'aime pas trop les surprises, mais comme c'est toi qui me la fais, je te fais confiance !  
- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas ! J'ai déjà l'idée, mais ce dont j'ai le plus peur, c'est de savoir si tu vas aimer ou pas !  
- Je sais déjà que j'aimerai, tout ce qui vient de toi, j'aime énormément.

Nous arrivions enfin à la maison. J'étais fatiguée, je n'avais qu'une envie, me plonger dans le lit. Le samedi matin, je réveillais Jasper car Carlisle m'avait demandé de passer le voir fin de matinée.

- Coucou mon ange !  
- Hey toi ! Pourquoi se lever si tôt ?  
- Carlisle veut me voir en fin de matinée, pour les résultats de ma prise de sang…  
- Il t'a dit quelque chose ?  
- Juste qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, mais je n'en sais pas plus…  
- C'est déjà bien, est-ce que je peux aller avec toi ?  
- Bien sûr, je ne demande pas mieux.  
- Ok ! Passe dans la douche, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.  
- Oh ! Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?  
- Si tu veux être à l'heure auprès de Carlisle, vaut mieux pas, mais je ne dirais pas non pour une petite sieste cette après midi…  
- Très bonne idée, je me dépêche, j'ai faim, dis-je en riant.

Je pris une douche rapide, m'habillais et descendais dans la cuisine, Jazz était assis en boxer et torse nu, entrain de manger une tartine de confiture. Je le regardais intensément.

- Ce que tu vois, te plaît ?  
- Tu n'as pas idées ! Bon allez, dans une heure je dois être à l'hôpital.  
- Ok, je fais au plus vite.

Je mangeais, et pris un bon café. J'étais dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que Carlisle avait à me dire, si je n'avais rien eu, il me l'aurait dit de suite, pour moi, il y avait quelque chose, et ça me faisait peur ! Jazz me sortit de mes pensées en arrivant dans la cuisine.

- Est-ce que ça va ? me demande-t-il.  
- J'étais juste dans mes pensées…  
- Oh ! Pourrais-je savoir à quoi tu pensais ?  
- A Carlisle ! J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire…  
- Je serais là quoi qu'il arrive !!  
- Merci…

Il vint m'embrasser doucement. Nous partîmes vers l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois arrivée, je me dirigeais vers l'entrée, il y avait une infirmière, je lui demandais pour voir Carlisle Cullen, elle nous indiqua la salle d'attente. Après un quart d'heure environ, il vint nous chercher.

- Bonjour, Bella, Jasper, installez-vous.  
- Bonjour Carlisle.  
- Bon, j'ai préféré te voir, et en discuter calmement.  
- Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe…  
- Je ne vais pas y aller, par quatre chemins, Bella tu es enceinte…  
- Mais ce n'est pas possible, je prends la pilule.  
- Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas fiable à 100%.  
- Ca fait longtemps ?  
- Trois semaines. Je voudrais aussi savoir si tu veux garder le bébé, parce que je sais que ça fait peu de temps que vous êtes ensemble.

Je regardais Jasper paniquée. Il me sourit calmement.

- Jazz, je ne sais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.  
- Tu sais que je veux une famille, avec toi, ça serait encore mieux.  
- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas fâché et que tu veux ce bébé ?  
- Oh oui, je veux vraiment ce bébé avec toi !  
- Oh Jasper, en le prenant dans mes bras.  
- Et si nous allions voir si le petit bout de chou va bien ? Nous dit Carlisle.  
- Maintenant ? Demandais-je.  
- Oui, viens avec moi, juste à côté. Tu veux venir Jasper ?  
- Ok, je vous suis…

Je m'installais sur la table, il me passa du gel sur le ventre, on regardait le petit écran juste à côté de moi.

- Regarde là, Bella ! Je te présente votre petite crevette. Tout à l'air de très bien aller.  
- C'est vrai tout va bien ? Demanda Jazz.  
- Oui, tout se passe bien, votre crevette sera près de vous début juillet.  
- Wow ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Dis-je.  
- Moi, je dis que je t'aime plus que tout.  
- Moi aussi !  
- Vous pourriez ne rien dire à personne, on les invitera vendredi pour le dire à tout le monde, vous êtes invités bien sûr, ainsi qu'Esmée. Dit Jazz.  
- Pas de problème, je suis tenu par le secret professionnel de toute manière, et je dirai à Esmée pour vendredi. Mais j'aimerais voir la tête d'Emmett quand il va savoir la nouvelle !  
- Et moi donc, et celle de mon père… Dis-je pensivement.  
- Il ne faut pas avoir peur des autres, c'est votre histoire, votre bébé, ça ne regarde que vous, je ne vois pas pourquoi, les autres ne seraient pas d'accord, ou fâchés, je crois qu'ils seront très heureux pour vous…  
- Je l'espère…


	11. Chapter 11

Merci pour tous vos reviews ils me font énormément plaisir. Je suis désolé de cette attende, mais j'étais encore en mode « page blanche », je fais au plus vite pour vous remettre une autre suite le plus vite possible !

Nous remercions Carlisle, il me donnait un rendez-vous pour dans 15 jours. Nous saluâmes et prîmes congé. Une fois dans la voiture, je regardais Jasper conduire. Il avait un énorme sourire sur la figure. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Ca avait été tellement vite…

- Tu ne crois pas que ça va un peu vite ? Demandais-je doucement à Jazz.  
- Moi, je ne trouve pas, nous allons habiter ensemble, et bientôt le bébé, d'accord ce n'était pas prévu, pas aussi vite tout du moins, mais je suis très heureux, je veux et j'espère que toi aussi, tu veux garder le bébé.  
- Je le veux aussi, mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je n'ai eu que très peu ma mère près de moi, je ne sais pas se que dois faire une mère.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas seule, tu auras Rose, Lilly et Esmée, mais je serai là aussi, je ferai tout pour t'aider, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que l'on était arrivés à la maison, Jasper m'avait dit que l'on irait à mon appartement cet après-midi, pour prendre tout ce que l'on pouvait, il m'avait dit qu'il avait une pièce qui ne se servait pas, et que je pourrais y ranger mes affaires. Nous mangions un sandwich calmement tout en discutant. Une fois tout rangé, nous partîmes en direction de mon appartement.

J'avais un peu peur de rencontrer Alice ou Emmett, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'arrivais enfin à l'appartement, j'ouvris la porte, ça sentait le renfermer, je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, ainsi je pouvais l'ouvrir pour aérer un peu l'appartement.

J'avais trouvé quelques caisses en carton, en allant au supermarché, je commençais par ma chambre, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de vêtements mais il y avait pas mal de bibelots.

- Jazz ?  
- Oui ?  
- Peux-tu récupérer tous les cadres que tu trouves et les mettre ensemble dans le salon s'il te plaît ?  
- Bien sûr, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?  
- Pas pour le moment… Merci.  
- Ok ! si tu as besoin, appelle-moi, et essaye de ne pas porter trop lourd, il faut faire attention les trois premiers mois !  
- Promis, je t'appelle si j'ai des caisses à porter.

Je rangeais doucement, je mis le reste de mes vêtements dans un grand sac. Ensuite, je vis Jasper rentrer dans la chambre et prendre les deux cadres qu'il y avait au mur. Il les descendit au salon. Je pris une caisse, la déposais sur le lit, pris mes photos et mes bibelots et les rangeais dans la caisse. Quand j'entendis des voix venant du salon, je me dirigeais vers celui-ci.

- Hey ! Ptite Bella ! Me dit Emmett.  
- Hey ! Mon nounours ! Lui dis-je en riant.  
- Bell's !  
- Salut Lilly, comment allez-vous ?  
- Bien et toi ? Tu as l'air fatiguée…  
- Un peu, mais je n'ai pas le choix, faut bien vider cet appartement. Je serai tranquille après.  
- Nous avons du temps devant nous, tu veux un peu d'aide ?  
- Ce n'est pas de refus ! Il faut vider la salle de bain, je vais te donner tout ce qu'il te faut.  
- Oui, bien sûr ! Je te suis…  
- Moi, je vais finir ma chambre, il faut que je bouge les draps du lit !  
- C'est parti ! Les garçons, vous viendrez ranger les meubles, quand on aura fini ?  
- Ok, appelez-nous !

Nous avions pratiquement tout fait dans l'après-midi, il ne nous restait plus que la cuisine et le salon. Alice et Emmett étaient restés avec nous jusqu'au soir. Jasper les invita au restaurant.

- Vendredi prochain, tu as prévu quelque chose ? Demanda Jazz à Alice.  
- Non pas encore, pourquoi ?  
- Je pensais rassembler tout le monde à la maison pour dîner et passer la soirée ensemble.  
- Oui, pourquoi pas ! Tu as quelque chose en tête ?  
- Non, juste que nous avons été chez Ed, ensuite chez tes parents, je me suis dit que cette fois-ci ça pourrait se faire à la maison !  
- Ok ! Tu veux que je t'aide à faire à manger Bella ?  
- Je veux bien, je prendrai un congé vendredi, pour avoir le temps de tout faire…  
- Je serai là aussi, je prendrai moi aussi un congé. Dit Jazz.  
- Bien, dit Alice, je téléphonerai à tout le monde, les parents aussi ?  
- Oui, bien sûr ! Pour 19h00 à la maison. Ca irait ?  
- Bien sûr !

Nous mangions calmement, tout en discutant de tout et de rien. La voiture de Jasper était grande mais ce soir, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place à l'intérieur. Il était plus ou moins 22h00 quand nous quittâmes le restaurant. Nous, nous dîmes bonsoir, et reprîmes la voiture pour rentrer à la maison. J'avais demandé à Jasper de vider tout ce qu'il y avait dans la voiture, demain matin, j'étais trop fatiguée ce soir. Il accepta, bien sûr. Nous prîmes une douche, calmement ensuite nous allions enfin nous coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Alice, Rose et Esmée m'attendaient devant la porte de mon appartement. Nous avions enfin vidé la cuisine quand l'heure du déjeuner sonna, nous commandions une pizza pour plus de facilité. Jazz était parti avec les hommes, voir un match de Base-Ball, j'avais dû le pousser un peu, car il ne voulait pas me lâcher. Il était 16h00, nous avions enfin tout terminé. Jazz avait laissé sa voiture devant le bâtiment, donc nous avions pu remplir la voiture. Les hommes reveninrent une demi-heure après que nous ayons fini. Jazz s'approcha de moi et me demanda discrètement si j'allais bien et si je n'avais pas fait trop d'effort.

Edward et Emmett se mirent à rassembler les meubles. J'étais très heureuse de les avoir autour de moi. Une fois tout en place, les meubles prêts à partir demain pour le garde-meuble, Jazz me demanda si c'était ok pour rentrer à la maison. Je lui fis un signe de la tête « oui ». Esmée avait remarqué que j'étais fatiguée, elle me conseilla d'aller dormir un peu. Nous dîmes bonsoir à tout le monde. Dans la voiture, nous discutions de notre journée, elle avait été longue et fatigante, je n'avais qu'une envie… Dormir …

Jasper me porta jusqu'à notre lit, je ne voulais pas, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il me déposa délicatement sur le lit, me mit un baiser sur le front, et me dit qu'il reviendrait vite. Je ne me suis même pas déshabillée, m'installant confortablement, je m'endormis directement.

Le lendemain matin, mon réveil sonna, je vis l'heure, 7h00. Nous étions lundi, je devais redémarrer la semaine de boulot, je me retournais, et vis que Jasper dormait toujours. Je voulus le réveiller doucement en lui faisant des baisers partout sur le visage, après quelques baisers, il me sourit.

Bonjour vous !

Bonjour à vous aussi… J'adore la façon que tu as de me réveiller.

Moi aussi, dis-je en riant.

Comment ça va ce matin ? Bien reposée ?

Ca va mieux, j'ai juste un peu mal au dos…

Peut-être en parleras-tu à Carlisle ?

Oui, nous verrons ce soir, comment je me porte…

Ok !

La journée passa doucement, Jazz m'avait appelé plusieurs fois dans la journée, et m'avait dit qu'il avait vu Carlisle. Il lui avait parlé de mon mal de dos. Carlisle lui avait répondu, que ça arrivait souvent, et que je devais juste me reposer le plus possible.

J'avais congé en ce vendredi, je m'étais pas mal reposée de la semaine. Alice arriva vers 10h00. Nous sommes parties faire des courses pour le repas. Nous avions, par la même occasion, déjeuné dans le centre commercial. Après midi, Jazz avait rangé un peu le salon, pendant qu'Alice et moi, préparions le repas.

Les lasagnes étaient enfin prêtes. Je mis le vin au frais. Et préparions doucement la table. Alice nous quitta pour se préparer. Jazz et moi avions pris une douche, ensuite nous nous préparâmes pour la soirée. Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions prêts. Nous nous installions dans le salon, quand mon portable sonna.

Allo !

Salut Bell's !

Hey papa !

Tu vas bien ?

Fatiguée mais ça va et toi ?

Ca va bien, Alice m'a dit qu'on se voyait ce soir ?

Oui, nous avons invités tout le monde à dîner et passer une agréable soirée.

Vois-tu, Alice m'a juste dit que l'on se rassemblait tous ce soir, mais ne m'a pas dit l'heure à laquelle je dois être chez vous…

Oh ! Nous avions dit 19h00.

Ok, j'ai juste le temps de prendre une douche et de venir.

Ok, ben à tout à l'heure.

A tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochais et Jazz vins se mettre près de moi.

Est-ce que tout va bien, ma chérie ?

Oui, c'était Charlie, il n'avait pas l'heure à laquelle il devait venir.

Oh tout va bien alors ?

Oui…

Nous regardâmes un peu la télé en attendant nos invités enlacés dans le fauteuil calmement. Quand la tornade Alice arriva en criant un « Salut » Je sursautais un peu et Emmett se mit à rire.

Ce n'est pas marrant Em' ! Dis-je.

Si c'est très marrant, tu ne t'attendais pas à ça hein ?

Non pas vraiment… Mais vous êtes fous de rentrer comme ça chez les gens ?

Non, on voulait juste te faire une surprise !

Ben c'est réussi… Mais tu n'étais pas obligée de crier si fort…

Elle se mit à rire, et moi aussi. La sonnette retentit, Jazz alla ouvrir, mon père entra avec Billy, Jacob et Leah. Carlisle arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec Esmée. Edward & Rose, arrivèrent, comme à leur habitude, en dernier. Jazz appela tout le monde dans la salle à manger. Il me fit un clin d'œil et se mit derrière moi et me prit par la taille. Je respirais un grand coup et commençais à parler…

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Bonsoir toute seule me dit en riant Jacob.

Très marrant Jacob !

Tu trouves aussi…

Bon… Installez-vous. Avant de pouvoir dîner, nous aimerions vous dire une chose importante.

Tout va bien ma chérie, me demande mon père.

Oui, nous venons simplement d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte…

Quoi ? Mais je croyais que vous vous protégiez, me cria mon frère.

Tu sais Emmett, la pilule n'est pas efficace à 100%, intervient Carlisle. Ca arrive parfois…

Mais vous allez faire quoi ? Demanda mon père.

Nous avons décidé de garder le bébé, dit Jasper.

Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous voulez faire ? Dit mon père.

Oui ! Nous habitons ensemble maintenant, je veux avoir une famille avec lui. On en avait déjà parlé, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ca arriverait si vite.

Je vais être grand-père, dit mon père en riant.

Oui, mais tu as encore un peu le temps, dis-je aussi en riant.

Et ça va nous donner la chance de faire une journée shopping, dit Alice.

Alice !

Tout le monde se mit à rire. La soirée se passa dans une très bonne ambiance. Mon père était très heureux pour nous, les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Mais je vis une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de Rose. Je savais qu'elle adorait les enfants et en voulait. Je l'appelais dans la cuisine.

Comment vas-tu ma Rose ?

Bien ! Je suis très heureuse pour vous.

Merci… Mais je voulais te poser une question…

Vas-y…

J'ai vu une lueur de tristesse, pourquoi ?

J'aimerais tant avoir un enfant moi aussi… Mais je ne sais pas si Edward en veut lui…

Et si tu lui posais la question ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait faire ça d'abord. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne voudrait pas d'enfant avec toi.

Franchement, je ne sais pas, nous n'en avons jamais parlé.

Faudrait peut-être m'en parler à moi, au lieu d'en parler avec ta belle sœur, dit Edward en souriant.

Je vous laisse, dis-je doucement.

J'ai eu peur de ta réaction, dit Rose.

Je suis si effrayant que ça ? Demande Edward en riant.

Non, mais je ne savais pas comment amorcer la discussion. Surtout, j'ai eu peur de ta réponse…

Et ma réponse est « Oui ». Je veux plein d'enfants de toi, nous avons une grande maison bien vide, il va falloir la remplir.

Oh Edward !

Ils étaient enlacés et s'étaient embrassés quelques minutes. Elle revint au salon avec un grand sourire. J'étais très contente de les voir aussi heureux, c'était un peu grâce à moi, et j'en étais très fière.

La fin de la soirée arriva vite, tout le monde s'en alla doucement. Le samedi, les garçons étaient venus à mon appartement pour ranger tous les meubles dans un garde meuble, excepté une petite commode que je voulais dans notre chambre. Une fois que l'appartement fut vidé, je remis les clés au propriétaire. J'allais vraiment commencer ma vie avec Jasper. Il y a encore quelque temps, je ne rêvais que d'une chose, qu'il m'embrasse, et maintenant, je vivais avec lui, et en plus je étais enceinte de lui. Une fois de retour à la maison, je m'installais sur le canapé. Jazz me proposa un thé, que j'acceptais avec joie. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau.

Tu as l'air dans tes pensées

Oui, je repensais à notre premier baiser….

« Flashback »

…..

Vous en dites quoi ? je continue ?

A Bientôt ! )


	12. Chapter 12

Je suis enfin de retour, dsl pour cette longue attente mais encore une fois plus d'inspiration, j'essaye de m'y remettre, voici déjà un petit morceau, en espérant que vous aimiez toujours autant :D

« Flashback »

Je fêtais mes 15 ans, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire une fête, mais entre ma mère et Alice, difficile de dire non ! Nous étions juste nous, notre bande. Maman avait dégagé le salon pour en faire une piste de danse. J'avais été énormément gâtée, j'étais très heureuse de tous mes cadeaux.

- Alors, tu en penses quoi de cette soirée ? Me demande Alice.  
- Super ! Mais ne me demandez pas de danser, je suis nulle …  
- Tu sais que ça s'apprend… Me dit Jasper arrivant derrière moi.  
- Oui, mais tu sais moi et mes deux pieds gauches.  
- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, allez viens avec moi…  
- Jazz !  
- Chuuutt !

Il me prit la main et m'emmena danser. A peine arrivés sur la piste, que la musique changeait. Un slow se fit entendre. J'aurais cru qu'en entendant la chanson, Jazz ne voudrait plus danser, mais je me suis trompée, il me fit un petit sourire et haussa les épaules. Il me prit par la taille et me serra contre lui me disant dans un murmure : « laisse-toi aller… ». Je me détendis doucement, me laissant emporter par les mouvements de Jazz et la musique. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. Aucuns garçons exceptés ceux de la bande ne m'avaient jamais invitée à danser. Nous avons dansé trois slows, à la fin de ce dernier, il me demanda à aller parler un peu dehors. Je pensais justement qu'il faisait vraiment chaud, et qu'un peu d'air frais me ferait du bien. Nous nous sommes installés sur le perron. La porte étant fermée, nous entendions toujours la musique, mais moins fort. L'ambiance avait changé, la musique était plus rythmée, et tout le monde rigolait.

- J'aimerais te poser une question, mais tu n'es pas obligée d'y répondre, si tu n'en as pas l'envie…  
- Pose-moi la question, on verra si j'y réponds.  
- Es-tu déjà sortie avec un garçon ? Tu es souvent seule, je me posais la question.  
- Pour être franche, non, mais je ne m'intéresse plus à mes études qu'aux garçons…  
- Oh !  
- Quoi ?  
- Je suis étonné, j'ai entendu des bruits de couloir, comme quoi Demetri Volturi voudrait sortir avec toi ! Il ne t'a jamais rien dit ?  
- Je n'ai pratiquement jamais parlé avec ce type, en plus il m'énerve, il se croit plus malin que tout le monde. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon style de mec…  
- Et c'est quoi ton style de mec ?  
- Franchement, je ne sais pas. J'aimerais juste qu'il soit doux et gentil avec moi. Pour tout te dire, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi…  
- Et tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec un garçon ?  
- Il faudrait qu'il y en ait un qui veuille de moi !  
- Pourquoi, penses-tu que personne ne te voudrait ?  
- Je suis banale, et à part vous, je ne parle à personne. Et cela m'étonnerais qu'Ed ou toi s'intéressent à moi.  
- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Est-ce que tu sais exactement ce que je pense de toi ?  
- Non, mais….

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, qu'il fonçait sur mes lèvres. Il était doux, et me prit dans ses bras. Je me retirais doucement…

- Jazz, mais ?  
- Chuutt ! Laisse-toi aller.

Et c'est ce que je fis. Il revint vers moi, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je mis mes mains dans son cou pour qu'il se rapproche plus de moi. Il me demande pour approfondir le baiser, j'acceptais. J'avais mon premier baiser, et c'est Jazz qui me l'a offert. Je sortis de mes pensées, quand Jazz me serra un peu plus contre lui. Le baiser s'intensifia. Après quelques instants, nous dûmes nous séparer, par manque d'air.

- Jazz, pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'en avais envie…  
- C'est très aimable de te part de m'offrir mon premier baiser.  
- Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Nous avions ri un moment, quand d'un coup, Jazz se figea. Il se leva et repartit à l'intérieure de la maison. Je ne compris pas sa réaction. Je me levais à mon tour, pour lui parler. Quand j'entendis un bruit de pas, mais je ne vis personne. J'entrais enfin dans la maison essayant de retrouver Jazz. Emmett arriva devant moi, il avait un regard méchant, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi il me regardait comme ça.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Me dit Em' méchamment  
- Ca ne te regarde pas …  
- Oh si, ca me regarde, tu es ma petite sœur, je suis là pour te surveiller et te protéger.  
- Tu nous as vus n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui lui a fait peur ?  
- Je voulais juste prendre l'air et j'ai entendu des voix, je me suis approché et je vous ai vus…  
- Où est-il ?  
- Il est parti, et je l'aime beaucoup, mais pas avec ma sœur. Il est comme un frère donc il ne peut être avec ma sœur.  
- Occupe-toi de se qu'il se passe dans ton slip, et ne t'occupes plus de mes affaires !  
- Mais …  
- Pas de « mais » Emmett. Je viens d'avoir 15 ans, je ne suis plus une enfant.  
- Je sais tout ça, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse.  
- Ben justement, tu l'as fait partir et il ne viendra plus vers moi, car il aura peur de toi. A cause de toi, je suis malheureuse.

FIN DU FLASHBACK !

Ce que j'avais dit à mon frère ce jour là, c'est évidemment passé, Jazz ne me parlait pratiquement plus, ou seulement s'il y avait d'autres personnes avec nous.

- J'ai été bête de réagir comme ça, j'aurais du essayer de parler avec ton frère.  
- Tu sais qu'Emmett a toujours été très protecteur avec moi, même parfois un peu trop.  
- C'est normal ! J'étais un peu comme ça aussi avec Rose, mais pas au point de faire fuir ses petits amis.  
- Sais-tu que je ne lui ai plus parlé pendant plusieurs semaines ?  
- J'avais remarqué que tu étais fâchée, mais pour être franc, j'ai cru que tu étais fâchée contre moi. Mais je ne savais pas que tu t'étais disputée avec ton frère.  
- Et si tu avais su qu'aurais-tu fait ?  
- Je ne sais pas du tout, déjà je me suis demandé pendant un long moment comment j'avais fait pour t'embrasser comme ça, c'était la première fois aussi pour moi.  
- Si nous allions nous reposer, nous avons eu une longue soirée…  
- Oui, je suis épuisé, et demain grâce matinée !  
- Oh oui !

Nous avions passé le week-end entre câlins et repos. Cela m'avait fait un bien fou. La semaine suivante était passée très vite, nous étions vendredi et Alice m'avait téléphoné pour nous dire que l'on se rejoignait ce soir dans un petit resto pas loin de la maison. Cette soirée a été géniale, Rose et Leah m'avaient appris qu'elles arrêtaient elles aussi la pilule. J'avais vu dans les yeux de Rose qu'elle était heureuse. Elle m'avait aussi remerciée d'avoir abordé le sujet. Quand je l'avais annoncé à Jasper, il m'a dit en riant : « Je vais être papa et oncle… ». J'avais ri avec lui. Le week-end fut calme.

Le mardi après-midi, j'avais rendez-vous avec Carlisle. Jazz n'avait pu se libérer, c'est donc seule que j'arrivais près de Carlisle.

- Bonjour Carlisle !  
- Bonjour Bella, comment te sens-tu ?  
- Bien, je me repose le plus possible.  
- C'est très bien, c'est ce qu'il faut, surtout les trois premiers mois. Et si nous allions voir comment se porte notre petite crevette ?  
- Ok, je te suis.  
- Installe-toi !  
- Je vais voir si tout va bien, ensuite je te ferais une ordonnance pour des vitamines.  
- Ok ! Je peux te poser une question ?  
- Bien sûr, dis-moi ?  
- Comment savoir si le bébé n'a aucuns problèmes mentaux ou autres ?  
- Je vais te faire faire une prise de sang.  
- Et tu saurais me dire s'il n'a rien ?  
- Oui, je te dirais tout ça, quand j'aurais tout les résultats.  
- Ok, voyons la crevette.  
- Tient ! Regarde, voilà ta petite crevette, elle grandit bien à ce que je vois !  
- Wow ! Quel changement depuis la dernière fois !  
- Oui, et tu verras la prochaine fois, ta crevette aura encore beaucoup plus changé. Bon, comme tout se passe bien, vient près de mon bureau, je vais te faire une ordonnance.  
- Ok, et pour la prise de sang ?  
- Je vais te donner un papier, tu vas aller au premier étage à gauche, tu donne ton papier à l'accueil et ils t'appelleront. Et moi dès que j'ai les résultats, je t'appellerais.  
- Ok !

Il me donna mon ordonnance ainsi que le papier pour la prise de sang et m'embrassa sur le front. Je lui souris et partis vers le premier étage. Je n'aimais pas du tout les piqûres mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je donnais mon papier à l'infirmière qui était à l'accueil et attendis mon tour. Elle m'appela quelques minutes plus tard. Je m'installais doucement dans le fauteuil et tendis mon bras droit. Elle prit mon sang, dans deux tubes. Une fois fini, elle me mit un petit pansement.


	13. Chapter 13

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, voici enfin une suite, une autre arrivera vite, car elle est déjà bien avancée ! Bonne lecture )

Je sortis de l'hôpital et téléphona à Jasper, ne l'ayant pas vu. Je lui expliquais ce qu'il s'était passé avec Carlisle. Il était heureux de savoir que tout allait bien. Il me dit qu'il serait à la maison plus tôt que prévu. Je passais par la pharmacie avant de rentrer. Enfin à la maison, je m'installais sur le canapé pour me reposer. Je fus réveillée par un baiser sur le front.

Hey ! Salut ma douce…

Hey ! Salut mon beau !

Je vois que tu écoutes les conseils de Carlisle.

Je tiens énormément à notre enfant…

Et moi donc…

Le temps passa vite, un mois plus tard, nous arrivions près de Noël, j'étais impatiente d'aller dans ce chalet entouré de ma « famille ». Il ne reste plus que quelques jours avant de partir, Alice m'avait demandé de faire la liste des courses, je devais aussi aller chercher le cadeau de Jasper !

J'avais revu Carlisle sans Jasper, il m'avait annoncé que pour lui, notre crevette était un petit garçon. Jasper aurait voulu une fille, mais je sais qu'il l'aimera tout autant. Je lui dirais le soir de Noël, comme un petit cadeau !

Vendredi soir, enfin fini le boulot, j'avais 15 jours de congé, pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Nous, nous étions mis d'accord, sur la décoration de la maison, elle ne servirait pas à grand-chose, n'étant pas là pendant plus d'une semaine.

Ca faisait une demi heure, que j'étais rentrée, je rangeais un peu le salon quand mon portable sonna.

Allo ?

Bonjour mon amour !

Hey, mon ange ….

Je te sonnais pour te dire que je suis en route pour la maison.

Ok ! N'oublie pas que nous sortons ce soir, donc ne traîne pas s'il te plaît.

Je serais là dans un quart d'heure.

Bien, je vais finir de ranger le salon, ensuite j'irais prendre ma douche…

Une douche ? Je me dépêche, j'ai envie de te frotter le dos !

Ok ! A tout de suite…

A tout de suite.

Je finissais de ranger le salon, quand j'entendis la voiture se garer devant la maison. Je ne l'ai pas attendue, je suis montée dans notre chambre, pour commencer par me déshabiller. Je voulu rentrer dans la salle de bain, quand j'entendis la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrir. Je vis Jasper rentrer avec un grand sourire.

J'entrais dans la salle de bain, et mis couler l'eau, une fois chaude, j'entrais doucement sous l'eau bouillante. L'eau coulant sur mon corps me fit un bien fou. Quelques instants plus tard, je sentis deux mains sur mes hanches, il continua vers mon ventre.

Bonjour, mon amour !

Bonjour toi !

C'est gentil de m'avoir attendu…

Je ne t'ai pas vraiment attendu, j'ai juste fini de ranger le salon !

Moi, j'ai poussé sur l'accélérateur, sachant que tu allais prendre ta douche m'a rendu dur ! Sens comme j'ai envie de toi !

Mmh ! Je sens bien ca, mais je voudrais l'avoir pour moi !

Je n'attendais pas sa réponse, me reposant contre son torse. Je pris sa queue dans ma main, et commençait un va et vient.

Bella tu me rends fou !

J'adore te rendre fou, te voir dans ton plaisir...

Je le collais contre le mur, le caressant toujours. Je passais mon pouce sur son gland, je l'entendis rugir.

J'ai envie de faire….

Quoi ?

Te prendre dans ma bouche…

Bella !

Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

Je … N'ai … Pas… Dit… Ca !

Quelle est ta réponse alors ?

Je ….

Oui ?

Tu connais … Déjà la réponse…

Je m'en doute c'est sûr, mais je voulais que tu me le dises…

Alors je te le dis … Suce moi Bell's, j'en peux plus …

C'est si gentiment demandé…

Je me mis à genoux, et mis sa queue dans ma bouche, je l'entendis gémir, je montais et descendais sur sa queue de plus en plus vite. Je le sentis durcir encore. Quand il commença à trembler, j'accélérais un peu. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour jouir, j'avalais tout.

Bell's, ne me refait jamais un truc comme ça !

Ah bon ! Tu n'as pas aimé ? Dis-je en me relevant.

Alors là … Tu dis n'importe quoi. J'ai adoré !

Mmh ! D'être avec toi, me dévergonde, mais je ne sais pas faire autrement, quand je te vois nu, je ne peux m'empêcher de te toucher !

Mais tu sais que tu me touche quand tu veux, habillé ou non…

Je ne l'oublierais pas …

Maintenant à mon tour…

Nous sommes sorti de la douche, sans même s'essuyer, il me porta jusqu'au lit, m'installa doucement et vint m'embrasser tendrement. J'avais envie de lui, je lui fis comprendre en gémissant et écartant mes jambes.

Presser ma douce ?

Jazz, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi…

Je vais te torturer, comme tu viens de me le faire, tu verras et comprendras vite se que j'ai ressenti.

Mmh !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire plus, qu'il a commencé à m'embrasser dans le cou, descendant doucement vers le haut de ma poitrine. Il m'attrapa une auréole, le suça, le mordilla. Passant d'un à l'autre. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus, je n'avais qu'une envie, sentir sa langue sur mon centre en feu. Je lui fis comprendre qu'il devait descendre encore un peu.

Alors ma douce, vois-tu ce que tu m'as fait endurer tout à l'heure… Ce n'étais pas très gentil de ta part de me laisser languir comme tu l'as fait !

Je ne le ferais plus Jazz, mais viens s'il te plaît, j'ai tellement envie de toi !

Umh ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, sens comme je te désire…

Il passa sa queue sur ma fente trempée !

Jazz !

Oui ?

Je ne répondis pas, d'un coup de rein, je me retrouvais au dessus de lui !

Ne va pas si vite ma belle, j'ai une folle envie de te goûter !

Il me souleva doucement, m'installa contre les oreillers, il m'écarta les jambes, passa un doigt sur ma fente. Je gémis fort.

Tu mouilles tellement ma belle, j'adore ça !

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, qu'il commença à me lécher la fente, je poussais un cri de plaisir. Il lapa doucement mon clitoris, je sentis une vague de plaisir monter en moi. Il introduit un doigt en moi, puis un deuxième, je sentis l'orgasme arriver très vite. Après quelques va et viens, mon vagin se contracta sur ses doigts. J'explosais, mon jus coulant sur ses doigts.

Il retira sa main, et se mis à lécher ses doigts un par un. Je le regardais avec envie, je me redressais lui prit sa main, mis ses doigts dans ma bouche. Je me goutais pour la première fois.

Bella ! Putain, je bande déjà comme un taureau, si tu continues, je vais exploser sans être en toi !

Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Tu n'as pas idée ma belle !

Viens en moi Jazz, j'en peux plus d'attendre, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi !

Met toi à quatre pattes, tu me sentiras encore plus comme ça !

Je me mis dans la position demandée, je le senti se coller contre mes fesses.

Jazz !

J'arrive ma belle !

Il entra en moi d'un coup ! Je le sentis butter contre mon ventre. J'adorais cette position, je pris le rythme avec lui, mais nous n'en avions pas eu pour longtemps, mon deuxième orgasme arriva très vite, il me suivit de peu.

Wow ! Dit-il en se couchant côté de moi.

Comme tu dis ! J'ai adoré. Je t'aime tellement…

Moi bien plus !

Il m'embrassa avec fougue, plusieurs minutes, nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle.

Sais tu que nous allons être en retard au resto ?

Pour une fois que ca ne sera pas ma sœur… Et puis c'est de ta faute, faut pas te mettre nue devant moi… Je ne me contrôle plus alors …

Mmh ! Je sais comment te faire perdre la tête !

Tu es mon démon, rien qu'à moi !

Allons nous habiller, car j'entends déjà Alice crier !

M'en fout ! Je veux même bien recommencer ce que l'on vient de faire…

Moi aussi, mais j'aimerais aussi un peu voir les autres ! J'adore ces soirées …

Nous sommes enfin en congé, pour 15 jours, nous allons pouvoir faire l'amour encore plus, et je vais passer mon premier Noël avec toi !

J'ai pense énormément, surtout que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller chercher ton cadeau…

Bon allons-y, car nous allons vraiment entendre sonner les cloches !

Je repasse un petit coup dans la douche, mais seule cette fois !

Il grogna doucement. Je pris vite une petite douche, dix minutes plus tard, je sortis pour m'habillé. Pendant ce temps, Jasper, passa aussi dans la douche. Nous sommes partis une demi-heure plus tard. Après un quart d'heure de route, nous voilà arrivé au restaurant, avec une demi-heure de retard, je détestais être en retard, mais avec ce que nous avions fait, je ne lui en voulais pas ! Alice nous sauta dessus.

Hey ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'es jamais en retard d'habitude ?

Je sais, nous n'avions pas vu l'heure passer, mais nous sommes là maintenant, c'est le principal !

Alice, voulut répondre, mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de le faire, je partis embrasser nos amis.

Après le restaurant, j'ai invité tout le monde, à venir boire un dernier verre à la maison. Nous discutions du week-end ainsi que de notre départ lundi pour le chalet !

Dites les gars, demain, c'est les courses pour les cadeaux. Dimanche on ira tous ensemble faire les courses pour la nourriture.

Ok ! Répondit Edward.

Demain, je ne veux pas vous voir les gars, c'est journée entre fille ! Vous vous faîtes ce que vous voulez. Dit Alice en riant.

On ne se verra pas beaucoup demain …

Non, mais je voudrais te faire une surprise, si tu es avec moi, ca n'en sera plus une…

Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, surtout que moi aussi, je te réserve une surprise !

Bien ! De toute façon à partir de demain soir, on ne se lâche plus pendant 15 jours. Tu verras, tu vas en avoir marre de me voir tout le temps !

Je t'interdis de dire des bêtises pareilles ! Je n'aurais jamais marre d'être avec toi !

Tu sais que je t'aime toi !

On n'a le même problème !

Dites les amoureux, vous vous lâchez de temps en temps ? Nous demande Alice.

Ca nous arrive parfois, répondit Jasper en riant.

Ben, pas quand je suis là, car depuis le début de la soirée, on ne vous a pas beaucoup entendu…

Est-ce que Rose ou Edward parle beaucoup ? Demandais-je.

D'accord, mais eux, on est habitué !

Ben tu t'habitueras pour nous aussi ….

Roooohhhhh ! Vous n'êtes pas marrant ! Bon tout le monde, à quelle heure se rejoint-on ? et ou ? Demande Alice.

On pourrait se retrouver ici à 10h, les gars vous vous arranger entre vous. Dis-je !

Ok, ben on peut se rejoindre chez moi pour 10h, dit Edward. Ou allez vous faire vos courses les filles ?

Je pensais aller à Seattle, qu'en dites-vous les filles ? Demanda Alice.

Ok, répondirent-elles, toutes en même temps.

Bon, nous irons à Port Angeles comme ça, on est sûr de ne pas vous rencontrer ! Dit Edward.

Oui, mais n'oublie pas Ed que tu as le cadeau de Jazz à faire ! Dit Alice malicieuse.

Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, son cadeau est déjà à la maison, je vais avec les autres pour trouver un cadeau pour Rose.

Intéressant, je vais pouvoir fouiller demain matin, dit Jasper en riant.

Je ne crois pas que tu arriverais à le trouver dit Rose en riant elle aussi.

Zut alors ! Bouda gentiment Jasper.

**A suivre… J'espère que ca vous plait toujours autant.**

**Un bon réveillon à toutes et tous. Bonne et Heureuse année 2011**


	14. Chapter 14

Voici enfin une nouvelle suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant, je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! Espère revenir vite avec un autre chapitre ….

Bonne lecture -)

Il était 1 heure du matin, quand tout le monde fut retourné.

Demain va être une dure journée pour toi, nous allons aller nous reposer. Et promet moi, de te reposer pendant la journée, prenez votre temps, je préfère. Aller boire un café ca te fera beaucoup de bien !

Ne t'en fais pas je ferais attention, promis !

Bien ! Allons-nous reposer…

Le lendemain matin, Jasper c'était levé avant moi, il m'a préparé un petit déjeuner. Quand je me suis réveillée, je suis passé sous la douche, vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais assise dans la cuisine, prenant mon petit déjeuner. Jasper partit sous la douche.

Il était l'heure pour lui de partir. Jasper m'informa qu'il me laissait la voiture, qu'Emmett venait le chercher.

La journée a été une folie, j'avais trouvé le cadeau de Jasper en espérant qu'il l'apprécie. Je savais qu'Alice était folle de shopping, mais là elle se lâchait complètement, elle nous avait même offert à chacune un bracelet de perle blanche.

J'avais téléphoné à Jasper pour avoir des nouvelles. Ils avaient l'aire de s'amuser comme des fous ! Jasper me dit qu'Emmett était déchaîné, il me faisait penser à Alice. J'avais pris des nouvelles de mon père, car lui aussi était de la partie, ainsi que Billy

Nous nous étions installés pour déjeuner dans un petit restaurant italien. Je commençais à sentir la fatigue. J'étais contente d'être enfin assise. Esmée est venue nous rejoindre au restaurant, n'ayant pas su venir avant. Nous discutions des cadeaux, que nous venions d'acheter, j'avais demandé à Rose, une idée de cadeau pour Edward. Elle me donna quelques idées, j'en étais ravie.

Alice m'a parlé de son cadeau pour Emmett, elle m'a expliqué que tout était prêt et qu'elle devait juste aller chercher un objet pour lui faire comprendre son cadeau, car elle ne savait pas emballer le cadeau, donc elle a prit un objet pour qu'il comprenne mieux.

Je me demandais comment Carlisle allait faire, car Charlie était avec eux… Esmée m'expliqua que c'était elle qui devait trouver le cadeau, que c'était le seul qui lui manquait.

Je suis rentrée chez moi, il était 18h30, complètement HS. Jasper n'était pas encore rentré, je me suis installé sur notre lit. Je me suis endormie en quelques secondes.

Je sentis une main sur mon visage. Je me réveillais doucement. Je vis Jasper souriant devant moi.

Bonsoir Amour !

Bonsoir mon ange !

Comment a été ta journée ?

C'était une folie !

Comme moi !

Je suis contente d'être à la maison, demain c'est reparti pour un tour, et je suis fatiguée, je ne tarderais pas ce soir !

Oui, demain, nous sommes ensemble. As-tu fait la liste des courses ?

Oui, elle est sur le bureau !

Bien, maintenant, douche et au lit, il faut encore te reposer.

Le lendemain, nous avions tout ce qu'il fallait pour la semaine, ainsi que pour le réveillon. Nous nous étions séparés vers 15h00. Je voulais offrir un cadeau à mon papa, j'avais l'idée mais j'aimais que Jasper soit avec moi pour choisir.

Jasper m'invita au restaurant, il ne voulait pas que je me fatigue plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Nous sommes rentrés vers 20h30, je devais emballer le cadeau de Charlie.

Mon ange, veux-tu que j'emballe le cadeau de Charlie ? Me demande Jasper.

Non, ca va aller vite, j'aimerais juste prendre un bon bain bien chaud pour me détendre.

Je vais te le préparer, voudrais-tu un peu de compagnie ?

Si tu es la « compagnie », alors oui, je suis toujours d'accord pour toi, dis-je en souriant.

Il partit en riant, montant dans la salle de bain, préparer mon bain. La soirée passa calmement, le bain m'avait fait un bien fou, je m'endormis vite.

Au matin, je fis couler le café, ensuite alla réveiller Jasper. Il prit sa douche pendant que je faisais les valises. Une fois qu'il eut terminé sa douche, il m'aida à descendre les valises, quand celles-ci fut terminées. Je pris une douche rapide, le rejoignis ensuite dans la cuisine.

Nous devions être chez Carlisle pour 11h00, nous sommes passés chercher Charlie. Nous avions assez de place dans la voiture. Nous étions enfin chez Carlisle, tout le monde était là, excepté Rose et Ed, mais ca, nous en avions l'habitude. Ils arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard.

Nous avions prit le moins possible de voiture, Edward avait prit ses parents, Léah et Jacob dans celle de Billy, et Charlie avec nous. Après une heure et demie de route, nous nous arrêtions dans un petit restaurant au bord de la route.

Il était 17h30 quand nous arrivions enfin au chalet. Il était magnifique, grand, entouré de beaucoup de neige. Jazz n'a pas voulu me laisser aller seule jusqu'à l'entrée. Il avait peur que je tombe. C'est vrai que vu ma maladresse, valait mieux faire attention. Emmett arriva vite.

P'tite Bella, vient avec moi, avant de mesurer le sol !

Te moquerais-tu de moi ?

Pas du tout, je dis ca, juste pour le bébé, je tiens a mon neveu ou ma nièce.

Et moi donc !

Emmett me porta jusqu'à l'entrée du chalet. Il était magnifique, le propriétaire avait mit quelques décorations de Noël, ainsi que des lumières extérieures.

Emmett partit chercher le sapin avec Edward, pendant ce temps je visitais le chalet en compagnie des filles. Je pris la première chambre et m'installa doucement. Jasper arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec nos valises.

Je vais ranger le linge dans l'armoire, pendant ce temps, toi, tu t'allonges et tu te reposes. Me dit Jasper !

Ok, mais réveille moi pour décorer le sapin !

Bien, repose-toi maintenant…

Je m'installais sur le lit, je ne mis que très peu de temps pour m'endormir.

Deux heures plus tard, Jasper vint me chercher, il m'a fallu quelques minutes pour me réveiller. Emme arriva en courant à l'entrée de notre chambre.

Eh ! P'tite Bella, tu viens, on commence à décorer le sapin.

J'arrive Em'

Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ?

Bien mieux maintenant !

Tant mieux, nous pourrons passer une belle soirée, en décorant le sapin.

J'arrive, je mets une tenue facile, et je suis à toi !

Mais tu es à moi, avec ou sans tenue ….

Oh oui ! Comme tu es à moi !

Tout à fait d'accord. Je t'attends dans le salon.

Ok !

Peu de temps après, j'étais au salon, je vis le sapin déjà installé. Tout le monde était assis près du feu de bois. Nous avons commencé à décorer le sapin, il y avait une ambiance de folie. Esmée elle, décorait la maison, pendant que les garçons buvaient une bière dans le salon. Le sapin enfin fini, Leah, alluma les lumières du sapin. Il était superbe ! Jasper, vint près de moi, et me prit dans ses bras, tout en regardant le sapin.

Ca va être le plus beau Noël que je n'ai jamais eu, me dit-il doucement à l'oreille.

Pareil pour moi, t'avoir à mes côtés et être enceinte de toi, je crois rêver !

Tu as déjà rêvé de nous ?

Oh oui ! Et pas qu'une fois… Mais je me réveillais, j'étais seule, je finissais par pleurer !

Je suis là maintenant et pour toujours.

Je t'aime tellement.

Moi, bien plus !

Nous avions passé la soirée près du feu de bois, racontant nos histoires passées. Tout le monde avait mit ses cadeaux sous le sapin. Le gentil Carlisle avait prit sa mallette de médecin, pour me surveiller ainsi que notre crevette.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était partit sur les pistes de ski, excepté, Billy, Charlie, et moi. Je ne voulais prendre aucuns risques. Je me suis reposée toute l'après-midi.

Pour le repas du soir, j'avais préparé des lasagnes. Tout le monde avait adoré. La soirée avait été calme. Le réveillon était jeudi soir, nous étions déjà mardi soir, je ne voyais pas défiler les jours.

Nos journées ainsi que nos soirées jusqu'au réveillon, ont étés super, entre jeux, blague, chamaillerie. C'était de la folie. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, tout le monde prenait soin de moi. J'étais encore dans les bras de Jasper comme tous les soirs, c'est là que je me sentais le mieux.

Le réveillon arriva enfin ! Toutes les filles étaient en cuisine une partie de l'après-midi, pendant ce temps les garçons rangeaient un peu le chalet. Ils préparèrent aussi la table, avec l'aide d'Esmée.

Alice posa beaucoup de questions sur les cadeaux des garçons, je savais ce que mon frère avait prévu, et j'en étais très heureuse.

Le repas était prêt, nous n'avions plus qu'à nous apprêter pour la soirée. Il était 17h30. Je pris la main de Jasper, et lui dit dans l'oreille « Une douche à deux ? », il me fit un grand sourire et me fit signe de la tête « oui ».

Jasper et moi, avions prit une douche très chaude. J'avais décidé de mettre une robe noire, un peu collante, on commençait à voir mon ventre s'arrondir et j'adorais ça ! Une fois prête, je me dirigeais vers le salon. Je rencontrais Edward dans le couloir.

Tu es magnifique ma Belle, dit-il en posant un baiser sur ma tempe.

Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

As-tu fini de draguer ma tite femme ?

Je ne la drague pas, je la complimente dit Edward en rigolant.

Oui… Oui… Dit Jasper en m'attrapant la taille.

Nous rions jusqu'au salon, ou Rose nous attendait.

Ma petite sœur chérie, voudrais-tu garder ton homme pour toi…

Pourquoi ?

Il drague ma femme !

Edward ?

J'ai juste dit à Bella qu'elle était magnifique dans cette robe…

Mon frère jaloux de son beau-frère, alors là j'aurais tout vu, dit Rose en riant.

Je ne suis pas jaloux…

Ca se voit, petit frère.

Pfff…

Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas à être jaloux…

Désolé mon ange, mais je n'arrive pas à me retenir.

Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

Moi bien plus !

Tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans le salon, Carlisle arriva avec les bouteilles de champagne. Nous avions mis un peu de musique en fond. C'était très agréable. Le repas se passa très bien c'était délicieux, joie et bonne humeur régnait à table.

Il était enfin minuit, l'heure des cadeaux. En regardant ce qu'il y avait en dessous du sapin, on en aurait pour un moment pour tout déballer. Edward prit la parole.

Bon, c'est l'heure des cadeaux, je vous souhaite, à toutes et tous un très Joyeux Noël.

Un « Joyeux Noël » collectif se fit entendre, Edward reprit.

Je me disais que peut être les hommes pourraient commencer à offrir leurs cadeaux à leurs moitiés…

Je te suis Ed ! Dit Jazz.

Pareil, dit Emmett.

Tout le monde étant d'accord, ils se mirent un à côté de l'autre, les filles les regardaient bizarrement. Edward se lança le premier.

Ma Rose, je voudrais te demander, si tu voudrais passer le restant de ta vie avec moi, et de m'épouser ?

Oh Edward, bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. Dit-elle en embrassant Edward.

Alice, je te pose la même question, voudrais-tu m'épouser ? Dit Emmett ému.

Emmett ! Bien sûr que je le veux, je t'aime plus que tout ! Dit Alice.

Bella, je ne vais pas répéter une troisième fois, dis moi… Oui ou non ? Dit Jazz.

Oui ! Mille fois oui !

Bon à mon tour, dit Jake. Mais moi, je ne te demande pas en mariage, vu que nous sommes déjà mariés, voici un petit cadeau, j'espère que tu l'aimeras.

Leah ouvrit doucement la boîte, et y trouva un collier de perles blanches avec une paire de boucles d'oreille.

Oh, Jake ! Il est magnifique, j'adore. Merci mon amour !

Nous ne sommes pas du même âge qu'eux, mais je voulais moi aussi t'offrir un petit cadeau Esmée ! Dit Carlisle. Il lui donna une enveloppe.

Oh Carlisle ! Venise ! Tu savais que je voulais y aller…. Merci mon ange ! Dit Esmée.

Alice arriva, et dit…

A suivre ….


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours, et faites le moi savoir, je suis toute ouïe -)

Bonne lecture !

Bon, à notre tour. Voilà pour toi Emmett ! Dit Alice.

Elle lui donna une petite boîte, il regarda bizarrement.

Ouvre, tu comprendras, car je ne savais pas mettre ton cadeau dans une boîte.

Oh !

Il ouvrit la boîte, ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

Alice, tu n'as pas fait, ce à quoi je pense ?

Et à quoi tu penses ?

Ben une clé ca peut être beaucoup de choses, mais je pense plus à une maison.

Bien vu, mon ange. Regarde voilà la photo.

Merci mon amour, dit il en regardant la photo !

Rose s'avança vers Edward.

Voilà pour toi, j'espère que tu aimeras.

Il découvrit une gourmette en argent, avec les inscriptions « Ed & Rose » et derrière « Pour la vie »

Elle est magnifique, je l'adore. Dit Edward en la mettant à son poignet.

Leah, arriva aussi près de son homme.

Pas évident de trouver, mais bon j'espère avoir bien choisi.

Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une superbe montre.

Wow ! Elle est superbe, merci mon amour ! Dit Jake en l'embrassant.

Esmée arriva avec une petite boîte.

Joyeux Noël, mon ange !

Wow ! Cette chevalière est magnifique, tu as su y mettre mes deux initiales, merci beaucoup ma chérie.

Bon je suis la dernière, voici mon cadeau, j'espère que tu seras content…

Je lui tendis une enveloppe. Il en sortit deux billets d'avion « Paris »

Wow ! Paris ! Nous allons allés à Paris.

Oui, je savais que tu voulais y aller, tu me l'avais dit il y a un moment. Je m'en suis souvenue.

Tu sais que je t'aime ? Tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau cadeau. Je t'aime plus que tout.

J'embrassais doucement Jazz, nous étions dans notre bulle, quand Alice arriva d'un coup, nous cassant notre bulle, je lui lançai un regard noire.

Bon nous allons, commencer la distribution des cadeaux. Je reprends la liste, comme ça, nous distribuons par ordre que l'on a pêché. Jacob ?

Tiens Bella, Joyeux Noël.

Un appareil photo numérique ? Merci beaucoup Jake. Dis-je ne lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

Leah ?

Pour vous, beau-papa, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Il est magnifique, ma chérie, j'en avais justement besoin de quelques uns, car mes vieux pulls tombent en miette dit-il en riant.

Rosalie ?

Voilà Jake, et Joyeux Noël.

Merci ma belle, j'ai enfin mon IPOD.

Edward ?

Tiens Jazz, mais fais attention, ce n'est pas un jouet …

Oh là ! Rose, Ed, je ne sais quoi dire, à part « vous êtes fous » ! Un ordinateur portable, je n'en crois pas mes yeux, merci beaucoup !

Bon, maintenant c'est à mon tour, papa, voici mon cadeau.

Wow ! La montre que je voulais depuis un moment, elle est magnifique, merci beaucoup ma puce.

De rien papa ! C'est avec grand plaisir… Suivant … Emmett ?

Voilà Rose, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idée, désolé, j'espère que ca te plaira quand même.

Oh mon parfum préféré ! Comment as-tu su ?

J'ai demandé à Edward, je préférais prendre un que tu aimerais.

Merci beaucoup, dit Rose.

Bella ?

Tiens Ed, idée de ta femme, car pour être honnête, je n'avais pas du tout d'idée.

Ok, merci mes belles ! Dit-il en riant. Ah super ! Je regardais justement pour m'en prendre un…

Je sais, Rose me l'a dit. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion. J'espère que tu te serviras de ton agenda électronique.

Pas de soucis, tu peux compter sur moi, pour m'en servir. Merci beaucoup ! Dit-il en me faisant la bise.

J'entendis Jazz grogné derrière moi. Rose se mit à rire.

Jazz, encore jaloux ? Demande Rose.

Pas du tout, je dis juste, garde ton homme pour toi…

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Je me réinstallais près de Jasper, en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue. Alice reprit.

Jazz c'est à toi… Pour moi, dit-elle en riant.

Bon, j'espère juste que tu aimeras…

La robe que je regardais il y a encore deux jours, superbe, j'adore les robes noires. Merci beaucoup Jazz. On continue, Papa à toi…

Voilà Charlie, et Joyeux Noël.

Ouf ! Vous allez devoir m'apprendre à m'en servir, dit Charlie en riant.

Alors, c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais eu de portable ? Demande Carlisle.

Non, mais je suis très heureux d'en avoir un maintenant. Dit Charlie en riant.

Maman, c'est à toi…

Bien voilà Emmett, et amuse toi bien !

Wow ! je la regardais depuis un moment, merci beaucoup Esmée, je vais passer mes après-midi à jouer à la WII.

Billy à toi !

Tiens Esmée, ton homme m'a un peu aidé, je te l'avoue.

Il est superbe ce collier de perle, merci beaucoup Billy.

Nous sommes au dernier, Charlie ?

Oui, voilà Leah !

Tu as eu une super idée, je n'avais pas de service à dîner. Merci beaucoup !

Tout le monde avait été heureux de leurs cadeaux. Moi, je n'en revenais pas, j'étais fiancée à Jazz. J'étais heureuse comme jamais.

J'avais pris un petit cadeau pour mon papa, il l'avait adoré, je savais qu'il aimait pêcher, je lui avais pris une canne et un panier bien garni. Lui aussi, m'avait fait une surprise, il m'avait offert un collier avec mon prénom, enfin mon surnom, car il savait que je n'aimais pas trop mon prénom. Il était magnifique. Il était 3h00 du matin quand nous étions enfin au lit.

Je n'ai jamais passé un Noël aussi magique, dis-je.

Pareil pour moi, rien que de penser que nous allons partir pour Paris, rien que tous les deux. Mais je pensais à une chose, peux-tu prendre l'avion ?

Carlisle ne m'a rien dit, je lui demanderai demain.

Ok ! Tu sais, j'avais la même idée qu'Edward et Emmett, quand Emmett est venu à la maison, pour te demander pour Alice, j'avais déjà l'idée, mais j'avais peur de la réponse, ca ne fait pas bien longtemps que nous sommes ensemble. Je voulais vraiment que tu deviennes Madame Hale.

J'en serais très honoré ! Je t'aime tellement…. Mais je me demandais, si on n'allait pas un peu vite ?

Je ne trouve pas, comme je te l'ai dit au cours de la soirée ou tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui s'amuse. Je voulais trouver la femme de ma vie. Et c'est ce que j'ai fais…

Le jour de Noël avait été aussi beau que le réveillon, nous avions ri, dansé, et beaucoup mangé. J'avais demandé à Carlisle pour l'avion, il m'avait dit que je pouvais prendre l'avion, mais que je devais me reposer avant et après le voyage. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il voulait me voir à mon retour.

Je voulais annoncer à tout le monde, que nous allions avoir un fils. Mais je voulais d'abord le dire à Jasper, seul à seule. Je lui demandai de me rejoindre dans la chambre. Il me lança un regard interrogateur, je lui fis un petit sourire.

Il me suivit donc dans la chambre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma belle ?

Je voulais t'offrir un autre cadeau pour Noël…

Mais, tu as déjà fait tellement, je ne veux rien de plus.

Même pas savoir le sexe de ton enfant ?

Tu le sais ?

Oui, je voulais te faire cette surprise pour Noël, ainsi que le dire aux autres …

Dis-moi… Dis-moi….

Tu vas avoir un fils…

C'est vrai ? Je vais avoir un fils ! Wow ! Je t'aime tellement Bella !

Je crois avoir le même problème que toi, je t'aime plus que tout !

Il partit d'un coup au salon, tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et regarda Jasper. J'arrivai derrière lui, lui prit la taille, et il crie…

Je vais avoir un fils !

Tout le monde rit, et applaudit. Mon père vint m'embrasser, me félicitant. J'étais heureuse, j'avais une grande famille, mon père, l'homme de ma vie, et bientôt notre bébé.

Le dimanche arriva vite, nous avions tout rangé, et nettoyé. Nos bagages étaient prêts. Emmett avait encore voulu me porter jusqu'à la voiture, pour ne pas que je tombe.

Le voyage avait été long. Beaucoup de bosses dans les routes, j'étais fatiguée, j'étais très mal installée assise comme ça, j'aurais été beaucoup mieux couchée.

Nous étions enfin à la maison, nous avions dînés sur la route, donc rien à faire ce soir.

Nous avions été dormir très tôt, nous partions tôt le lendemain matin, fallait absolument me reposer le plus possible. Nous devions être à l'aéroport à 10h, car notre vol était à 11h. Edward s'était proposé pour nous conduire à l'aéroport.

Jasper s'était levé tôt, il m'avait préparé un petit déjeuner. J'avais juste à ma doucher et refaire une valise. Après ma douche, je suis descendue manger. Jasper, m'avait dit que l'on ferait nos valises ensembles.

Une fois prêt, je téléphonais à Charlie ainsi qu'à Emmett. Il était l'heure de partir pour l'aéroport. Edward arriva à l'heure.

Nous avons passés une semaine merveilleuse, les ballades, les restos, les repos câlins à l'hôtel, nous avions aussi prit un cadeau pour chaque amis. Jasper m'avait remercié, je ne sais combien de fois, pour ce voyage. Pendant que nous étions à Paris, nous avons décidé la date de notre mariage. Le 12 Juillet, nous avions six mois pour tout préparer. Cette ville était magnifique, décorée de lumières de Noël. Jasper m'avait fait la surprise un jour matin, d'aller à Disneyland Paris. Un souvenir inoubliable, Jasper m'avait offert une posture de Mickey et Minnie en mariés. J'avais aussi fait énormément de photos.

Nous avions décidé de rentrer un jour plus tôt pour nous reposer à la maison. Le voyage se passa bien, je dormis pendant le vol. Mais nous avions aussi parlé beaucoup du mariage, car le bébé devait venir au début juillet, le mariage se déroulera peu après. Pour moi, le 12 c'était bon, de toute façon, je parlerais avec Carlisle de tout ça ! Je me posais quand même une question… La robe ! Comme pouvoir la commander, est ce que j'aurais la même taille qu'avant ma grossesse, ou pas ? Il faut que je voie ca aussi avec Alice !

Jasper m'avait proposé de parler aux filles, pour peut être pouvoir faire nos mariages toutes ensembles, c'est vrai que c'était une bonne idée, j'en parlerais le prochain vendredi que l'on fera ensemble.

Nous étions enfin arrivés avec de longues heures de vol. Edward était là pour nous reconduire à la maison. Il était 17h quand nous arrivions à la maison. Je m'installais doucement sur le canapé. Lui, s'occupait des bagages avec Edward.

Il était 20h quand il m'a réveillé, il avait commandé des pizzas, et elles venaient d'arriver. Pendant que nous mangions, on regardait les photos que nous avions faites lors de notre voyage, sur l'ordi portable de Jazz.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que nous étions revenus de France. J'avais recommencé a travailler. Jazz était un amour avec moi, il me dorlotait, me préparait de bons petits plats. Carlisle, lui me surveillait de près. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'arrêterait dans peu de temps, car il voyait bien que j'étais très fatiguée, et que mes journées étaient longues.

Bon me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, je recommence à écrire, et j'avance pas mal, j'essaierais de vous donner de mes nouvelles très vite !

J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant !


	16. Chapter 16

Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que ca vous plaise toujours autant, je me rapproche de la fin, et j'ai déjà une autre en tête… On verra quand je la mettrais en ligne. En attendant voici un nouveau chapitre -) Bonne lecture.

La soirée avait été magnifique, Jasper m'avait fait une lasagne, j'adorais ça ! Je m'installais sur notre lit, assise contre la tête de lit. Après quelques minutes, Jasper entra dans la chambre avec une tasse de thé à la main.

J'ai pensé que ça te ferait du bien, me dit-il.

C'est une très bonne idée !

Il plaça la tasse sur la table de nuit, puis s'installa en face de moi.

Jazz, j'aimerais parler un peu du bébé…

Dit moi !

Aurais-tu une idée du prénom ?

Je ne sais pas, peut être mais et toi ?

J'ai quelques idées, mais si on choisissait ensemble non ?

Dit moi tes idées, je te dirais les miennes, et on choisira là dedans…

Alors, j'aime beaucoup, Lukas, Ethan, Noah !

Moi, j'aime aussi Lukas, mais aussi Bastien, et Christopher.

Nous en avons un en commun, est ce que tu voudrais peut être en choisir un autre ?

Non, j'aime beaucoup ce prénom !

Ok, alors nous allons garder celui là ! Ca donnera Lukas Hale !

J'aime le son de ca !

Bon, je dois dire que moi aussi… Maintenant continuons, avec parrain et marraine…

Tu as une idée ?

Oui, j'ai pensé à Alice et Edward …

Et moi Rose et Ed ! J'ai pensé à Rose, car elle est ma sœur, je voulais lui faire ce cadeau, si tu es d'accord bien sûr !

Tu as tout à fait raison, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais c'est vrai que de prendre ta sœur, est une très bonne idée, alors pourquoi pas mon frère comme parrain ?

Je suis d'accord là-dessus, je trouve qu'ils seront très bien de leurs rôles de « Parrain & Marraine ». Mais on n'oublie pas Edward et Alice, on ne sait jamais qu'il y aurait un deuxième enfant…

Tu veux d'autres enfants ?

Bien sûr ! J'en aimerais 3 ! Avec ton accord bien sûr !

Jazz ! Tu sais que tu me rends heureuse chaque jour, de plus en plus…. Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout ! Déjà celui que je porte, j'en ai tellement rêvé. Tu ne peux t'imaginer toutes les nuits ou j'ai rêvé que tu me disais « Je t'aime ». Quand tu es parti le soir de mon anniversaire, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre un moment, j'ai cru que jamais tu reviendrais près de moi, mais tu es revenu… En ami … Et je prenais ce que tu me donnais, même si ce n'étais pas ce que je voulais…

Bell's, j'ai été très malheureux aussi, je me disais que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, et c'est pour ça qu'Emmett ne voulait pas que l'on soit ensemble. J'en étais malade. Te voir chaque jour, sans pouvoir te toucher, ou t'embrasser. J'ai essayé moi aussi de voir d'autres filles, mais comme tu le sais ma timidité ne m'a pas aidé. Un soir, j'ai rencontré Tanya, c'est elle qui est venue vers moi, elle m'a à peine parlé, elle m'a sauté presque dessus, m'embrassant, sans même savoir mon prénom.

Je crois que c'est ce jour là que je t'ai vu. C'était au « Twilight » non ?

Oui, c'était bien là ! Mais moi, je ne t'ai pas vue, sinon je serais venu près de toi.

Quand je t'ai vu, assis sur un tabouret au bar, avec une superbe fille blonde entre tes jambes, je me suis dit que je n'étais pas ton style de fille, et je devais me faire à cette idée… Une fille grand, mince, blonde, à forte poitrine, ce n'étais pas du tout moi, je me suis dit que tu aimais les blondes, donc pas moi…

Je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis ce baiser à ton anniversaire, mais avec le temps je me suis dit aussi que tu ne voudrais pas de moi, et c'est pour ça que je me suis laissé séduire par Tanya. Mais à te voir, chaque semaine, c'était très dur pour moi. Surtout la « dernière » soirée. Te tenir dans mes bras, te donner la main, dansé avec toi. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort de toute ma vie. Je réfléchissais à savoir comment te le dire ou te faire comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi, mais tu m'as devancé… J'étais tellement heureux de t'entendre dire que tu étais amoureuse de moi. J'ai voulu te prendre dans mes bras, et t'embrasser, mais tu t'es enfuie. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait.

J'avais très peur de ta réaction, peur que tu me dises que tu n'en avais rien a faire de moi, que j'étais juste une amie et rien de plus.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de te téléphoner, je voulais parler avec toi, pour que l'on discute de nos sentiments respectifs, mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu.

J'avais peur, je ne voulais voir personne, c'est Alice qui est parvenue à me faire ouvrir la porte. Elle est entrée comme une furie, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait m'étrangler.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Elle voulait savoir pourquoi, je ne répondais pas au téléphone, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, je lui ai dit que je t'avais parlé, et que j'avais lâché le morceau, elle a voulu savoir ou était mon portable, je lui ai dit, et elle a été le chercher, elle m'a dit qu'elle croyait avoir abusé des coups de téléphone, mais qu'elle était battue. Qu'un certain Jasper, avait téléphoné ! Elle avait vu que je ne bougeais toujours pas. Elle a mis mon portable sur haut-parleur, et m'a fait écouter tous tes messages. Ensuite, elle m'a demandé si je voulais te torturer. Je lui ai répondu que je ne voulais pas en parler de ça… Alors elle a pris les choses en main, et elle t'a téléphoné. Tu connais la suite….

Oh oui je la connais, et j'adore, t'avoir près de moi comme ça, pouvoir t'embrasser autant que je le veux, mais ce qui est magnifique en plus de tout ce que je viens de te dire, c'est lui ! Dit-il en touchant mon ventre.

Je ne t'aurais pas cru aussi paternel ! Dis-je en riant.

Moi non plus, pour tout t'avouer, mais ca me vient comme ça. Plus ça avance, plus je tiens à lui. Tu sais que j'ai eu peur, quand on a su que tu étais enceinte, peur que tu me dises que c'était de ma faute, que je t'avais gâché la vie, et que tu ne voulais pas de cet enfant.

Je t'aime Jazz, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, je ne vois pas pourquoi, je t'aurais dit toutes ces choses, ou même te quitter, tu as fait de moi une femme heureuse et épanouie, je te dois tellement.

Je t'aime aussi, et je te dois beaucoup aussi, je crois que nous nous sommes aidés mutuellement, et ça nous a renforcé nos sentiments.

J'ai été amoureuse de toi pratiquement toute ma vie, mais ce que je ressens à cet instant, je ne pourrais le décrire.

Tu sais à quoi je pensais ?

Dis-moi !

J'aimerais une chose, mais d'abord je voulais bien sûr ton accord, je te le dis tout de suite, ce n'est qu'une idée, c'est à toi de prendre la décision !

Tu me fais peur !

Non il ne faut pas, je voulais juste te dire que j'aimerais que tu restes à la maison, élevé notre fils, car si tu continues à travailler, il va aller dans une garderie, et tu ne verras pas grand-chose de son évolution, je préfèrerais que ce soit toi, qui t'en occupe, que quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas.

Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, mais je ne crois pas que l'on saura finir les mois rien qu'avec ton salaire. Je ne veux pas être une charge pour toi.

Du côté argent, on ne peut mal, mes parents nous ont laissés à moi, et à Rose, une belle somme d'argent. Donc de ce côté, pas de soucis.

Je suis curieuse, mais me dirais-tu combien tu as eu ? Parce que ce n'est pas que je veuille profiter de ton argent loin de là, mais je voudrais savoir juste si c'est arrêter complètement de travailler ou partiellement le temps d'élever nos enfants ?

Bella, tu peux franchement définitivement t'arrêter de travailler, même moi, je pourrais le faire. Mais je ne le fais pas, je veux continuer à vivre normalement, pas comme un gars bourré de fric, qui se prélasse du matin au soir, dans son fauteuil.

Tu veux dire que tu es….

Millionnaire, oui, mais nous avons décidé avec Rose, de ne dire à personne excepté nos conjoints, Edward, et juste lui est au courant, et maintenant toi ! Nous voulons juste être nous, et ne pas être pris pour notre argent…

Mais ?

Mais que je te dis que je t'offre quelque chose, ne râle pas s'il te plaît, et vas-tu enfin me dire si tu restes à la maison pour élever nos enfants ?

Ok ! Je suis d'accord, mais je ne veux pas non plus rester ici sans rien faire, j'aimerais me trouver quelque chose à faire, je vais chercher un peu…

A toi de voir, tu fais ce que tu veux, et quand tu veux, tu le sais ca hein ?

Oui, je sais, j'irais voir Madame Burton demain, pour lui dire que je démissionne, je lui expliquerais un peu la situation, en lui disant juste que je voudrais élever mon enfant.

Et j'en suis le premier ravi ! Mais je vais demander pour faire un mi-temps, comme ça je serais beaucoup plus présent à la maison !

Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ?

Oh oui ! je veux vivre pour ma famille et pas pour mon travail.

Je t'aime plus que tout Jazz !

Et moi donc …

Nous fûmes interrompus par la sonnette de l'entrée.

Tu attends quelqu'un ? Lui demandais-je.

Euh ! Non pas vraiment, mes samedis soir sont réservés pour toi ! Je reviens, je vais aller voir qui nous embête un samedi soir !

Ok !

Il descendit, je n'entendais rien, mais plus les minutes passaient et plus je me demandais qui était là. Prise par la curiosité, je me levais pour aller voir. J'étais au-dessus de l'escalier, quand je vis une jeune femme blonde. Que voulait-elle ? Après un instant, je la reconnu, comme la fille que j'avais vu avec Jazz dans ce bar, la jalousie se fit sentir. J'entendis la conversation, eux ne m'avaient pas vu.

Jasperinou, vient avec moi, on va s'amuser, tu te rappelle, on s'était bien amusé la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ? Dit-elle en l'aguichant.

Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas, que ca ne m'intéressait plus.

Ca fait longtemps que l'on ne t'a plus vu au bar…

J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, maintenant, c'est pour ça que ca ne m'intéresse plus.

Tu as quelqu'un ?

C'est là que je suis intervenue, j'en pouvais plus de rester à l'écart…

Oui, il a quelqu'un, et il va se marier, et être père de famille, comme vous pouvez le voir. Donc j'aimerais que vous laissiez mon fiancé tranquille.

C'est cette greluche que tu as choisis Jazinou ?

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et ce n'est pas une greluche, c'est la femme que j'aime et que je vais épouser très bientôt. Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Maintenant, dis-je, j'aimerais que vous sortiez de chez nous, et d'oublier Jasper, car il n'est plus libre…

Pfff ! Mais pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend celle-là ? Dit-elle en rage.

Tanya ! Je te le redemande, va-t-en, je ne veux plus aller dans les bars, ou m'amuser, je veux juste vivre ma vie avec ma femme et mon fils. Donc s'il te plaît, va-t-en !

Elle partit sans se retourner, râlant toujours autant.

Je suis désolé, mon ange, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle est venue faire ici, surtout que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, elle m'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette. Je me demande comment elle a eu mon adresse, c'est à peine si elle se souciait de savoir mon prénom.

Ce n'est rien mon amour, maintenant, elle sait que tu es à moi, et rien qu'à moi…

Ca c'est sûr ! Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie.

Pareil pour moi, bon, la soirée à été longue, si on retournait se coucher ?

On discute encore un peu ?

Si tu veux, tant que je suis installée sur notre lit, pas de soucis, je suis mieux là que debout…

Allons-y, ainsi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions de nouveau installés sur le lit.

Dit moi de quoi voulais-tu parler ?

D'abord de ce qu'il vient de se passer…

Jasper…

Non, laisse moi parler, je ne lui ai servi que de jouet, elle n'en avait rien à faire de moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est revenue me chercher.

Elle voulait rejouer avec son jouet, dis-je en riant.

Ce n'est pas drôle Bell's…

Désolé, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, ni pour moi, je te fais confiance, elle a pu essayer, car je l'ai vu mettre ses bras autour de ton cou, mais je savais que tu bougerais ses bras, et c'est ce que tu as fait.

Oui, plus personne ne me touche, excepté toi, dit-il en m'embrassant.

Bon pour moi, le sujet est clos. Nous avons arrangés pas mal de chose ce soir, y-a-t-il encore quelque chose dont tu voudrais parler ?

Oui, tu avances dans ta grossesse, mais nous n'avons rien pour notre fils, j'aimerais que l'on ait faire du shopping, mais rien que tous les deux, je voudrais partager ce moment tous les deux.

Quand voudrais-tu faire cette journée ?

Cette semaine, je demanderais la fin de semaine en congé, on aura tout le temps de faire du shopping.

Dis, tu ne va pas devenir comme Alice, rassure-moi ? Pas un accro du shopping en plus, c'est déjà pas mal, rien qu'elle toute seule.

Non, je voudrais faire cette journée pour notre fils, c'est tout.

Ok ! Mais on n'achète pas pour le plaisir d'acheter, j'ai horreur de ça. On prend ce que l'on a besoin.

Oui, Madame, me dit-il en riant.

Après cette longue discussion, cette soirée se termina gaiement. Il était presque minuit que nous nous endormîmes enfin.

A bientôt -) et bon week-end de Pâques -)


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci pour vos reviews ! voici la suite**

Sur ces deux derniers jours, nous avions arrangés beaucoup de choses, la soirée de vendredi, c'était les mariages, Alice et Rose avaient aimés l'idée de Jazz, faire nos mariages ensemble. Alice nous avait dit que l'on se verrait un jour de cette semaine pour pouvoir en parler calmement et aujourd'hui, sur notre enfant, j'étais contente de toute cette discussion avec Jasper. Mais je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'il soit millionnaire, rien en lui, ne montrait quoi que ça soit, et je préférais comme ça aussi.

Nous avions fait notre journée shopping, sans Alice, quoi que j'aie eu dur de lui expliquer que nous voulions faire cette journée, rien que tous les deux.

Pendant cette journée, nous avons trouvés beaucoup de choses qu'il nous fallait, la chambre était commandée, nous avions aussi trouvé, assez bien de vêtements, et le matériel, comme les biberons etc…

Deux semaines plus tard, la chambre est arrivée, Emmett et Jazz, avaient déjà tapissé la chambre et mis un nouveau parquet. Il y avait beaucoup de boîtes et de sac, déposés n'importe où dans la chambre, n'ayant pas d'armoire, ou tout rangé. J'avais demandé pour qu'ils me montent tous mes meubles que je n'aie plus qu'à ranger à l'intérieur.

Ma grossesse avançait bien, j'étais déjà à plus de 5 mois, Carlisle me suit toujours, notre crevette grandit énormément, et va très bien.

Les vendredis, on se retrouvait toujours, mais nous faisions des choses plus calme, plus de boîtes, juste des repas plus calme, nous recevions chacun notre tour. Cette semaine, était chez Alice, mon frère avait belle et bien déménagé de son petit appartement. Ils avaient une magnifique maison pas bien loin de nous. Elle allait sûrement parler de nos mariages. Je lui avais demandé pour ma robe, elle m'avait dit qu'elle en parlerait quand nous serions au magasin, avec une vendeuse.

Pour le reste, ma vie avait complètement changé, un soir d'octobre. Je me portais bien, j'attendais juste d'avoir notre fils dans mes bras. Alice a voulu tout organiser pour nos mariages, ca je m'en doutais, qu'elle allait vouloir tout faire. Jasper lui avait juste demandé une chose, le choix de la robe, c'était à moi seule de le faire. Elle avait accepté sans faire aucuns commentaires. Nous en étions étonnés. Le vendredi, avant d'aller chez Alice, nous devions aller voir Carlisle, pour une nouvelle échographie. Jasper travaillait beaucoup moins maintenant. Que deux jours et demi par semaine. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir plus près de moi.

Le soir chez Alice, nous arrivions à l'heure, nous attendions encore une fois Rose et Ed. La soirée était agréable, j'avais l'idée de demander à mon frère et ma belle sœur pour être parrain et marraine de notre fils.

Excusez moi tout le monde, j'aimerais dire quelques mots…

Ca ne va pas Bell's ? me demande Emmett.

Tout va bien Em', je voulais juste vous dire, que Jasper et moi, avons choisit un parrain et une marraine pour notre fils.

Voilà Em' voudrais tu être le parrain ? Demanda Jazz.

C'est vrai ? C'est à moi que vous le demandez ? Alors là ! Oui, je suis trop content, merci à vous deux, nous dit Emmett.

De rien, et je suis très contente que tu l'aies accepté. Lui dis-je.

Rose, voudrais-tu être la marraine de notre fils ?

Oh oui ! Merci beaucoup, vous me faîtes un super cadeau !

Je lui fis une bise. Je remarquais qu'Alice était triste.

Alice, nous avons parlé avec Jasper, et nous ne voulons pas qu'un enfant…. Dis-je pour qu'elle comprenne.

C'est vrai ?

Oui, on en veut trois, donc pas de soucis, tu seras marraine aussi…

Merci Bella, je t'adore.

Je t'adore aussi.

Alice nous avait évidemment parlé du mariage, elle voyait grand, je n'étais pas trop d'accord avec ca, mais Jasper m'avait demandé de me laisser faire une fois dans ma vie, on ne se marie qu'une seule fois, m'a-t-il dit. Oui, j'étais d'accord avec lui, mais delà à accepter de faire mon mariage, sur l'île d'Hawaï, c'était autre chose…

Mon ange, arrête de te torturer la tête, avec tout ça. Je voudrais t'offrir bien plus que ça, je ne le fais pas car je sais que tu n'aimes pas que l'on t'offre quoi que ça soit.

Jazz … Hawaï….

Et Venise pour notre voyage de noce…

Mais ?

Il n'y a pas de « mais » et je veux notre fils avec nous, je veux qu'il participe à notre bonheur, je ne saurais le laisser ici, pendant 10 jours, surtout qu'il sera vraiment petit, il a besoin de sa maman.

Tu es sûr ?

Aussi sûr que je t'aime plus que tout. D'ailleurs j'ai pensé que cette semaine, on irait bien réserver notre voyage de noce, je voudrais que tu choisisses avec moi.

Si tu veux, mais…

Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis …. Pas de « mais », je ne regarderais pas à un dollar, pour passer dix jours magnifiques avec ma femme et mon fils.

Je l'embrassais avec fougue, quand j'entendis Alice souffler. Elle ne s'habituait toujours pas à nous voir, coller un à l'autre, tout le temps, je ris doucement.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Bell's ? Me demande Jazz.

Alice ne se fait pas à notre comportement…

M'en fout, pour moi, le principal, c'est de t'avoir dans mes bras.

Pareil pour moi.

Je vais demander à Alice pour faire le mariage, une semaine plus tard que prévu.

Pourquoi ?

Il faut y être une semaine avant, si tu accouches le deux ou trois juillet, on n'aura pas beaucoup de temps entre, il faut te reposer un peu, pour le voyage.

Oui, tu as raison, vaut mieux essayer d'arranger quelque chose pour ça !

Il partit vers Alice. Il lui expliqua tout en détail, elle dit aussi que c'était mieux de prendre son temps. Elle accepta de faire la semaine suivante. Nous allions rester 15 jours à Hawaï, ensuite rentrer 15 jours pour repartir vers le 20 Août en Italie. J'espère que tout ira bien avec le petit. J'en parlerais à Carlisle, à la prochaine consultation.

Le temps passe vite, j'en suis déjà à mon 8e mois, quand Alice me raconte tout ce qu'elle prépare pour nos mariages, j'ai comme une pensée étrange que Jasper s'en mêle un peu, car ce n'était pas un simple mariage mais un mariage de princesse que j'allais avoir. J'avais choisis ma robe, la vendeuse m'avait dit de revenir dès que je le pouvais, après mon accouchement et que la robe serait prête deux jours plus tard. Nous étions début juin, Jazz avait demandé un congé sans solde, car il ne voulait plus me quitter, il ne recommencerait qu'à la mi septembre.

Tout était prêt pour l'arrivée de notre petit bout, Jasper était de plus en plus nerveux, je le voyais bien, j'essayais de ne pas l'être, c'était mon premier accouchement et j'avais un peu peur. Mais Alice, Rose et Leah étaient là pour moi. Nous avions fait énormément de shopping, d'ailleurs j'ai cru que j'allais tuer Rose et Alice, pour tout ce qu'elles avaient pris.

Je m'étais pas mal reposée ces 15 derniers jours, j'étais contente mais je me sentais tout de même fatiguée. Je commençais à sentir les contractions, Jazz téléphona à Carlisle, il lui répondit de venir à l'hôpital, qu'il y était. J'avais peur, normalement l'accouchement était prévu que dans quinze jours.

Nous arrivions une demi heure plus tard, Carlisle nous accueillit.

Tout va bien se passer Bella, je te le promets.

Mais, il arrive trop tôt ?

Quinze jours ce n'est pas énorme.

Mais…

Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrais soin de vous deux.

Je ne suis quoi répondre, tenant toujours la main de Jazz. Les contractions se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Carlisle me demandai si je voulais la péridurale, je lui répondit « oui », et puis il me dit que le bébé s'est retourné, qu'il est dans la bonne position pour venir. Je ne voulais pas que Jasper me quitte, je lui demandais de venir avec moi. Ile me dit en souriant, qu'il ne comptait pas me laisser seule.

Quatre heures plus tard, j'avais mon fils dans les bras et pas sans mal. Mais le mal avait disparu au moment ou j'ai tenu mon fils dans mes bras. Jazz ne m'avait pas lâchée, il avait les larmes aux yeux quand il a vu notre fils.

Une infirmière était venue me demander si je le nourrissais aux seins ou aux biberons. Je lui avais répondu que j'aimerais vraiment qu'il soit nourri aux seins. Elle m'expliquait un peu comment mettre le bébé pour la tétée.

Sa première tétée s'est très bien passée, un moment rien que pour nous deux. J'ai adoré. J'étais enfin dans ma chambre, je savais que j'aurais pas mal de visites mais d'abord son premier bain, Jazz le lui donna, et moi je l'habillais.

Il était fatigué, je l'installais dans son lit, je sentis moi aussi la fatigue arrivée. Je m'installais doucement sur le lit, je ne mis que quelques secondes pour m'endormir.

Je me réveillais une heure plus tard. En ouvrant les yeux, j'avais les deux hommes de ma vie devant moi, Jazz tenait Lukas contre son torse, j'adorais cette scène. Quand il vit que j'étais réveillée, il m'embrassa doucement le front, et me mis Lukas dans les bras, il était pas bien lourd, 2kg850 pour 48 cm.

Bonjour maman !

Bonjour papa !

Bien dormi ?

Très… Ca fait beaucoup de bien.

Tant mieux, car maintenant notre fils recommence à avoir faim.

Nous allons voir ça tout de suite.

Lukas prit directement mon sein, et bu un moment. Quand il eut fini, Jasper le reprit pour lui faire faire son rot, et lui changea sa couche. Je repris Lukas juste après, Jazz lui s'installait dans le fauteuil juste à côté de mon lit. A peine installé, on entendit frapper à la porte.

Oui ? Dis-je.

Salut vous deux, dit mon père avec un grand sourire.

Hey ! Bonjour papa !

Bonjour Charlie !

Je venais voir mon petit fils…

Papy, je te présent Lukas Emmett Hale.

Bienvenue dans la famille Lukas, dit-il en lui caressant doucement la main.

Emmett, Rose, ainsi que la famille Cullen arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Il y avait beaucoup de paquets cadeaux partout dans la chambre, ce petit bout était déjà bien gâté. Je regardais tout le monde, ils étaient tous heureux, mais je remarquais que Rose était un peu dans la lune.

Rose, tout va bien ?

Oui, ça va…

Tu es sûr, tu as l'air dans la lune.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler, et nous regarda.

Tu as raison, je suis un peu dans la lune, mais je viens d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle, et même Edward n'est pas au courant.

Dit-moi alors, dit Ed.

Bon, ok, je me lance, je t'avais dit que j'avais rendez vous chez le gynéco, ce matin, ce n'était pas pour une visite normale, je me posais des questions et je voulais savoir si mes doutes étaient exacts, et ils le sont, je suis enceinte de trois semaines.

C'est vrai ? On va avoir un bébé ? Demande Edward, les yeux brillants de bonheur.

Oui, il m'a dit que le bébé allait bien, on ne le voit pas beaucoup bien sûr, mais il m'a déjà demandé de revenir d'ici un mois.

Tout le monde les félicitèrent, Rose vint près de moi, prit son filleul dans les bras, et me fis une bise.

Tout ce que je vis, c'est grâce à toi, c'est toi qui a été lui parler, c'est en parlant avec toi qu'il a su que je voulais un bébé. Tu rends mon frère plus qu'heureux, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je voudrais vraiment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, et pour mon frère. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ça soit, dit moi, je serais toujours là pour toi ! Me dit Rose.

Merci à toi d'être mon amie, je t'aime fort, et moi aussi, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Elle vint m'embrasser, en gardant son filleul près d'elle.

**Bon voilà, on se rapproche de la fin -) J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant, à bientôt…**

**Ginie**


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour, tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien, je vous mets une petite suite, je crois qu'il ne va rester plus que 2 ou 3 chapitres pas plus !

Bonne lecture !

Je suis restée une semaine à l'hôpital, Lukas prit un peu de poids, il faisait maintenant 3kg, Jasper avait été à la maison, il m'avait demandé s'il pouvait choisir sa première tenue, j'avais pensé le ramener à la maison en pyjama, mais Jazz voulait l'habiller un peu mieux pour sortir. J'avais accepté bien sûr, le laissant faire, je voyais qu'il était heureux de pouvoir aussi s'occuper de Lukas, autant que moi.

Une fois rentré à la maison, j'avais demandé à Jazz pour faire du sport, je voulais perdre les kilos que j'avais pris pour ma grossesse. Il m'avait répondu que si je voulais aller dans une salle, il en connaissait une pas loin de la maison, mais qu'il y avait un tapis pour courir et un vélo d'appartement dans la pièce à l'étage. J'avais commencé le lendemain, ma maladresse était toujours présente mais Jazz m'aida a prendre plus confiance en moi.

Deux semaines plus tard, j'avais demandé à Jazz de garder Lukas pour que je puisse aller au magasin, je devais encore aller essayer ma robe, pour faire des retouches si besoin. La dame, dans le magasin, m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire comme retouches. J'en étais heureuse, je ne voulais pas revenir plusieurs fois, maintenant que c'était fait, je rentrais à la maison, voir mes deux hommes, c'était presque l'heure pour Lukas de manger.

Carlisle nous a recommandé un pédiatre pour Lukas. Je voulais savoir si l'on pouvait prendre l'avion, Alice avait sûrement préparé beaucoup de choses pour le mariage qu'elle ne m'avait pas dit. J'ai posé des questions à Jasper car je savais qu'il aidait Alice, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. Charlie avait pris 15 jours de congé pour le mariage.

Jazz avait réservé un jet privé pour aller à Hawaï, tout le monde serait là comme à Noël. Alice s'était occupée des robes, moi je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire, juste préparer nos valises. Nous partons dans deux jours, tout devait être prêt. Lukas était en pleine forme, le pédiatre m'informa que pour l'avion, il n'y avait pas de problème. Jasper avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher.

Mon ange, qu'est ce qui te met le sourire aux lèvres comme ça ?

Je viens d'avoir mon fils, et je vais épouser la plus belle femme du monde.

Es-tu sûr qu'il n'y a que ça ?

Oui…

J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose…

Peut-être…

Pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu me caches ?

Juste après la naissance de Lukas, j'ai pensé en regardant nos amis qu'il manquait quelqu'un…

Tout le monde est venu nous voir, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Réfléchis un peu…

Rose et Ed, Alice et Em', Jake et Leah, Carlisle et Esmée, Billy et Charlie…

Et ?

Zut ! J'ai oublié ma mère.

Eh oui, mais je l'ai appelée, je lui ai dit que Lukas était né, et je lui ai aussi expliquer pour notre mariage, je lui ai envoyé deux billets d'avion, deux jours avant le mariage. J'ai voulu te faire la surprise, mais tu m'as eu avant.

Oh Jazz, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi, je ne sais pas ou j'ai la tête en ce moment, je suis impardonnable. J'espère que ma mère ne sera pas trop fâchée… Merci d'être là pour moi, je t'aime !

Non du tout, elle m'a même dit que ça ne l'étonnait pas de toi, que tu avais l'amour en tête.

Ah ça, pour avoir l'amour en tête, s'est sûr que je l'ai, j'ai toujours l'impression de faire un rêve et que je vais me réveiller seule dans la chambre de mon appartement.

Ce n'est pas un rêve, je suis là et bien là, impossible pour moi de partir, tu m'offres tout ce dont j'ai rêvé.

Pareil pour moi, j'ai voulu avoir des enfants avec toi, j'ai fait énormément de rêves me voyant avec un bébé dans les bras et toi m'embrassant, mais quand je me réveillais seule dans mon lit.

Mais maintenant je suis là, et Lukas aussi, je vous aime plus que tout.

Je vous aime aussi… Tu sais, je commence a avoir un peu le traque pour le mariage.

Pourquoi ? Tu sais bien que je ne partirais pas en courant, dit-il en riant.

Je sais… Mais vous me cacher beaucoup de choses, Alice et toi, j'aimerais vraiment savoir.

Il n'y an a plus pour très longtemps, tu découvriras vite.

Oui, je sais…

Le grand jour était arrivé… Enfin … Nous devrions être dans deux heures à l'aéroport, direction Hawaï. Lukas dormait paisiblement dans son cosi, Jazz avait mis les valises dans le coffre du taxi qui nous attendait. Une fois tout de prêt, nous montâmes dans le taxi, direction l'aéroport. Lukas, lui, dormait toujours.

Une demi heure plus tard, nous étions arrivés, je voulais être plus tôt, pas à la dernière minute, mais je vis que Carlisle et Esmée étaient déjà arrivés, ainsi qu'Alice et Em'. Charlie, Billy, Jacob et Leah arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard.

Alice était remontée comme jamais, pire qu'une pile électrique. Rose et Ed étaient bien évidemment les derniers. Un homme est arrivé, voulant parler avec Jasper. C'était le pilote du Jet. Il nous pria de le suivre, Il nous conduit jusqu'au jet. Là, une jeune femme, nous accueillit. Rose portait Lukas dans ses bras, quand elle monta dans l'avion. Je la suivis ainsi qu'Esmée.

Alice m'avait expliqué, qu'elle avait demandé au magasin de robes, d'envoyer nos robes à l'hôtel, pour que les hommes ne les voient pas. Nous voilà enfin installés dans l'avion, Rose avait toujours son filleul sur les bras. J'aimais les voir ensemble, Ed était près d'elle a regarder mon fils avec envie. Je savais que Rose serait une bonne mère.

J'étais impatiente d'arriver, Jazz m'avait dit que ça irait vite. Je voulais voir cette île magnifique, moi qui n'étais jamais aller nulle part. Je me suis endormie après quelques minutes de vol. Rose m'a réveillée une demi heure plus tard car Lukas avait faim.

La fin du voyage se passa calmement, Lukas avait bien bu, et s'était rendormi peu de temps après avoir fini son repas. Une très grande limousine, nous attendait. J'avais pris un petit chapeau pour Lukas, pour le protéger du soleil. Une fois tout le monde installé, nous prîmes la direction de l'hôtel. J'étais heureuse d'être avec ma famille, Charlie et tout le reste de la bande. Renée aussi va bientôt arrivée, je ne l'ai vu depuis un moment. Jazz me sortit de mes pensées.

Tu vas bien ma chérie ?

Oui, un peu fatiguée.

Nous arrivons bientôt, tu pourras te reposer, je m'occuperais de Lukas.

Tu es un amour ! Je t'aime.

Moi, bien plus…

Il m'embrassa doucement, dix minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés à l'hôtel. Il était magnifique. Jasper alla à l'accueil, on lui donna des cartes pour les chambres, nous étions tous au même étage. Jazz distribua les cartes pour les chambres, Charlie avait celle juste à côté de nous, de l'autre côté, il y avait Alice. Quand j'entrais dans la chambre, j'étais éblouie par la beauté du lieu. Je remarquais qu'ils avaient installés un lit de bébé. Je m'installais sur le canapé pour donner à boire à Lukas ainsi que pour me reposer un peu.

Je vais ranger les valises, détends toi un peu, après si tu te sens assez en forme, nous pourrions aller près de la piscine, il y a des coins d'ombre pour Lukas.

C'est une bonne idée, mais avant j'aimerais prendre une douche.

Pas de soucis, on a le temps, je vais dire à Alice de se retrouver d'ici une heure près de la piscine.

Ok.

Je suis allée prendre une douche, l'eau chaude me fit énormément de bien. Quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain, la plus belle image se mit devant moi. Jazz & Lukas. Mon fils dans les bras de son père. Jazz jouant avec Lukas.

Alors mes amours, vous vous amusez bien à ce que je vois.

Oui, mon pote et moi, on joue à la chatouille, il a l'air d'aimer.

Je vois ca… J'adore vous voir comme ça.

Moi, ce que j'aime c'est de te voir le nourrir, je sais que c'est un moment rien qu'à vous, mais j'aime vous regarder.

Je t'aime tellement.

J'ai le même problème que toi.

Je changeais Lukas, lui mis un petit short et t-shirt, le mis dans son cosi. Nous descendîmes vers la piscine. Tout le monde était là. Emmett était déjà dans l'eau entrain de faire le clown. Rose vint à notre rencontre.

Je nous ai gardé des chaises longues pour tout le monde.

Super ! Je vais prendre celui qui est le plus à l'ombre, pour Lukas.

Comment va-t-il ?

Il va bien, il a mangé, il a joué aux chatouilles avec son père, maintenant il dort.

Je ne croyais pas que Jazz serait aussi paternel. Dit Rose.

Hey ! Dit Jazz.

Quoi ? C'est vrai, Bella t'a beaucoup changé, mais je te rassure, en bien ! Dit elle en riant.

Oui, c'est vrai, je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avant, dit Jazz.

C'est pareil pour moi, je ne vis que pour eux.

Il faut vivre pour toi aussi Bell's, me dit Rose, mais ça se voit que vous vous aimez, quand vous vous regardez, il y a beaucoup d'étoiles dans vos yeux.

Je l'aime depuis tellement longtemps, a chaque fois que j'en parle, à chaque fois je dis la même chose, mais je me dis que je suis dans un rêve et que je vais me réveiller seule, chez moi dans mon appartement.

Tu sais, moi aussi, au début avec Ed, je pensais comme toi, et aussi comment un mec aussi canon pouvait m'aimer.

Parce que tu es une fille magnifiquement belle, gentille, douce, et ce n'est qu'un début. Dit Edward revenant de la piscine.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement, moi, je regardais Jazz dans la piscine, il nous avait quitté quelques minutes avant.

Va le rejoindre, je m'occupe de mon filleul. Me dit Rose.

Merci Rose.

Je me dirigeais vers la piscine, je venais de bouger ma jupe et mon t-shirt, pour me retrouver en bikini noir, cachant juste ce qu'il fallait. Jazz ouvrit grand les yeux quand il met vit arriver près de lui. J'entendis même un « Oh put** » de la part de Jazz. Je voulais lui faire une surprise, et j'avais réussi. Je rentrais dans l'eau doucement, me rapprochant de lui.

Tu sais que tu es une tentatrice !

Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

Avec ce que tu as sur toi, tous les hommes se retournent et je n'aime pas ça du tout !

Tu sais que tous ses regards ne m'intéressent pas, il n'y a que le tien qui m'intéresse. D'ailleurs j'ai pris ce bikini, rien que pour toi, une petite surprise…

Tu sais que j'aime tes surprises. Elles sont toujours très intéressantes, et surtout ça finit toujours dans notre lit. Ca j'adore. Mais essaye de ne pas trop te coller à moi, j'ai Junior qui est déjà réveillé, ça va être gênant de sortir de l'eau avec la trique que j'ai. Tu sais que j'aime t'avoir dans mes bras, mais je vais essayer de me calmer, je crois que ça vaut mieux.

Oh ! Moi qui adore me coller à toi, j'adore l'effet que j'ai sur toi !

Oui, tu as beaucoup de capacité à me faire monter au garde à vous, en quelques secondes, tu es une tentation indescriptible pour moi. Et tu le sais, tu aimes te montrer dans des tenues sexy où Junior ne sait résister.

C'est vrai j'adore quand tu me prends au milieu du salon, ou dans la douche contre le carrelage froid, te sentir rentre en moi est une sensation que je ne me lasserais jamais, c'est trop bon !

Bell's arrête ! Je ne sais pas si je vais savoir me contrôler longtemps, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te prendre la maintenant tout de suite.

Mmhh ! J'adore ta proposition.

Moi aussi, mais nous ne sommes pas seuls.

On pourrait être discret.

Tu ne sais pas être discrète quand je suis en toi !

Rose, vint nous interrompre.

A bientôt ! Ginie


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci pour vos Reviews, c'est très gentil ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre ! J'essaye de faire au plus vite pour vous donner la fin … Gros bisous à tous et toutes et bonne lecture !**

Dites les amoureux, j'ai remarqué qu'il faisait vraiment chaud ici, si j'étais vous, je m'éclipserais un moment pour faire descendre la tension qu'il y a entre vous !

Mais Lukas ? Dis-je.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon filleul, je m'en occupe.

Tu es adorable !

Nous remontons dans notre chambre, quand votre tension sera redescendue, venez nous rejoindre, tu sais ou ton fils se trouvera.

Je t'aime Rose, dit Jazz à sa sœur.

Je t'aime aussi petit frère, maintenant voici des peignoirs, et oust ! Allez-vous en…

Ni une, ni deux, nous étions sorti de la piscine, mis nos peignoirs, et montâmes vers notre chambre. A peine la porte fermée, que Jazz se colla à moi et m'embrassa avec fougue.

Alors comme ça, on me provoque, alors que je ne peux rien faire. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis maintenant ?

Je dis juste que je t'aime, et que j'ai très envie de toi, maintenant, sentir ta queue entrer et sortir de moi ! Mmmhhh !

Bella, tu sais que Junior était déjà bien remonté, et tu me dis des choses qui me feraient jouir d'un coup.

-Mmhh ! J'aime sentir ta queue on fond de ma chatte toute mouillée, rien que pour toi !

Bella !

J'aime aussi quand tu me lèche la chatte, et que tu bois tout ce que je te donne.

Et moi, j'adore quand tu fais la droguée du sexe. Je vais te coucher sur le lit, et te baiser très fort, car tu m'as excité au plus haut point. Je veux te voir jouir dans ma bouche !

Alors arrête de parler et agis !

Il me coucha sur le lit, en me bougeant mon bikini, il prit mes seins dans ses mains, suça les tétons, je gémis doucement. Je sentais son érection contre ma cuisse, je descendais ma main pour le caresser, je me rendis compte que sa queue sortait de son maillot.

Oh ! Junior est de sortie ?

Oui, il veut aller dans la caverne aux milles plaisirs !

Pour l'y autoriser, je dois d'abord voir si tout va bien, je veux juste l'avoir dans ma bouche.

Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Il est impatient, regarde il se redresse juste pour toi.

Je ne lui laissais à peine finir sa phrase que je le pris dans ma bouche, il gémit tellement fort que j'ai cru qu'il allait jouir. Je l'enfonçais jusqu'au fond de ma gorge. Commençant ensuite mes vas et viens. Il resserra sa poigne dans mes cheveux. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, je me reculais doucement, il grogna…

Bell's ! Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu en si bon chemin ?

Parce que je veux que tu te vides en moi.

Avec plaisir, mais d'abord, je vais te faire jouir avec ma bouche !

Il s'installa entre mes jambes, me les écarta fortement, passa deux doigts sur ma fente humide, il les entra en moi d'un coup. Je gémis doucement.

Alors ma belle, je vois que tu es aussi excitée que moi, on va voir si tu vas tenir longtemps.

Tu sais comment me faire monter au 7e ciel.

Oui, et tu vas y aller très vite.

Il passa doucement sa langue sur mon clitoris, mon corps se raidit d'un coup.

Je vois que tu aimes quand je te lèche !

Jazz vas-y !

Ok, mais je veux que tu me prennes dans ta bouche, un bon 69, rien que pour le plaisir.

Il se tourna au-dessus de moi, il enfonça sa queue dans ma bouche, et lui se pencha pour me lécher la chatte. Je sentis mon orgasme monter en moi, je m'activais un peu plus sur sa queue.

Bell's, j'y suis presque, vas-y jouis pour moi !

Mon orgasme éclata, Jazz me suivit de peu.

Tu es mon démon personnel, j'adore quand tu fais l'accro du sexe.

Je ne me reconnais plus, quand j'ai envie de ta queue en moi, je te le fais comprendre.

J'adore ça, il n'y a que dans nos moments que tu es comme ça, mais ça m'excite énormément.

Mais tu sais que je n'ai toujours pas eu Junior en moi ?

Oui, je sais. Sens comme il est déjà prêt pour toi.

Laisse-moi sentir à quel point tu as envie de moi.

Je pris sa queue dans ma main, le masturbais un peu, il grogna.

Montre-moi que tu es prête pour moi !

Je passais un doigt sur ma fente, le léchais doucement, recommençait une deuxième fois, et lui mis mon doigt dans sa bouche.

Mmhh tu as un goût merveilleux, j'adore. Bell's couche toi, et écarte un maximum tes jambes, je veux une vue imprenable sur ton entrée trempée.

Je m'installais comme il me l'avait demandé. Il me regarda avec envie.

Bell's, tu sais que tu me fais bander comme un taureau, dans cette position ? Ton jus qui coule de ton entrée, sans que je ne te touche.

C'est l'effet Jazz. Maintenant, je t'attends, vient mettre ta queue au fond de ma chatte, et plus vite que ça, j'en peux plus !

Rien que de parler, je bande encore plus. Ça me fait un mal de chien, je vais te caresser un peu ta fente toute humide avec ma queue.

Oh Jazz !

J'eus mon deuxième orgasme, juste parce qu'il passait lentement sa queue sur ma chatte. A peine revenue sur terre, qu'il entra en moi, d'un seul coup. Ses vas et viens étaient fort, j'aime quand il est dans son monde. Je sens qu'il va exploser, je sers mes jambes un peu plus autour de sa taille pour qu'il s'enfonce encore plus en moi. Il commence à trembler.

Bell's jouie avec moi ma belle !

Quelques secondes plus tard, il explosa en moi. Je le suis de peu. Il tomba sur moi, essayant de retrouver sa respiration normale.

Je t'aime plus que tout !

Et moi donc … J'adore quand tu es comme ça… Accro du sexe.

Je ne me reconnais vraiment plus, moi qui osais à peine parler de sexe. Et quand je le faisais, j'étais rouge comme une tomate.

J'aime tes rougissements, ils font de toi ma Bella, mais j'aime aussi ton côté Hard !

Nous prenions une douche tout aussi Hard, comme il disait, mais c'est vrai que j'avais encore envie de lui. Je m'habillais d'un short et d'un top bleu clair. J'allais ensuite rechercher mon fils, auprès de Rosalie. Je frappais doucement à la porte, c'est Edward qui m'ouvrit la porte.

Hey ! Salut ma belle !

Salut toi ! Ca été avec Lukas ?

Très bien, c'est un ange ton fils.

Bien sûr, il ressemble à sa mère.

Je t'arrête tout de suite, intervient Rose, s'il te ressemblerait, il serait un vrai démon, dit-elle en riant.

Je suis un ange, pas un démon…

Je rigolais Bell's.

Je sais moi aussi.

Je récupérais Lukas, et retournais dans ma chambre. Nous avions le temps avant le repas du soir. Une fois dans la chambre, Jazz arriva, me pris Lukas, l'enleva de son cosi et le prit contre lui.

Tu sais que tu m'as manqué mon bonhomme.

Je regardais mon fils et l'homme de ma vie enlacés !

Je vous aime tous les deux ! Vous êtes tout beaux comme ça !

Ben oui, il ressemble à son père, il est mignon !

Jazz ! Allez… Il doit boire, nous sommes même un peu en retard.

Ok ! Installe-toi sur le lit.

Je m'installais confortablement, Jazz me passa Lukas. Il but jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme sur mon sein. Je le soulevais pour qu'il puisse faire son rot. Une fois fait, Jazz le prit, le changea et le mit au lit sans pour autant le réveiller. Jasper revient près de moi.

Les jours passèrent vite, le mariage était pour demain, les robes étaient arrivées, Alice les aveint mise dans la chambre d'Esmé et Carlisle. Jazz m'avait demandé de passer la dernière journée avant notre mariage, rien que tous les trois. J'avais accepté, bien sûr. Nous nous étions promenés dans la ville, fait encore quelques achats. Nous avions trouvés un costume à la taille de Lukas. Il allait être superbe ! Ma mère et Phil étaient arrivés hier, j'étais très heureuse de les revoir. Ils étaient souvent accompagnés par Charlie, Billy, Carlisle et Esmé.

Rosalie m'avait encore une fois proposé de garder Lukas pour la soirée, car Jasper m'avait invitée au restaurant. En fin de soirée, nous devrions nous retrouver dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel. Car c'était Esmé qui prendrait Lukas pour la nuit, elle viendrait près de nous de toute façon le matin, pour nous aider à nous apprêter. Les garçons avaient décidés de ne pas faire leurs enterrements de vie de jeune garçon. Chacun préférant rester auprès de leurs moitiés.

La soirée avait été magnifique, romantique, comme je les aime. Nous nous retrouvons vers 22 h 00 comme cela était convenu, dans le hall de l'entrée. Ayant récupéré mon fils, je le tenais dans mes bras. Nous ne pouvions pas dormir ensemble ce soir, donc les garçons allaient dormir dans la même chambre, et pour les filles pareilles. Une fois dans notre chambre, je donnais à boire à Lukas, installée confortablement sur le lit. Esmée amena nos robes dans la chambre.

Voilà les filles, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut, je vais prendre ce petit bonhomme avec moi, son sac de change, et je vous dis à demain. Je viendrais vous réveiller à 7h00, la coiffeuse vient à 7h30, nous avons le temps de nous préparer, le mariage étant à 10h00.

Ok ! Esmée. Bonne nuit mon petit ange, soit gentil avec Esmée, laisse la dormir un peu, elle va en avoir besoin, dis-je en riant.

Esmée riait avec moi, et sortit quelques instants après de notre chambre. Alice nous dit qu'elle allait prendre sa douche, pendant ce temps, nous discutions Rose et moi. Mon portable vibrait sur la table de nuit. Je l'ouvris et vit un message de mon Amour.

« Tu me manques »

Je lui répondis.

« Moi aussi, mais ça va être le plus beau jour de notre vie, il faut passer par là, pour être après tous les jours ensemble, jusqu'à la fin de notre vie »

« Je sais, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de t'avoir dans mes bras, de te faire l'amour, avant de m'endormir, et là rien , je suis triste, et content à la fois, comment l'expliquer ? »

« Essaye… »

« Content et très heureux de me marier avec toi, mais, tu me manques, ça ne fait qu'une demi-heure que tu m'as quitté, et je suis en manque de toi ! »

« Je suis dans le même état que toi, je voudrais déjà être demain, pour te voir dans ton costume, mettre nos bagues et ne jamais les bouger »

« Et moi dans ta robe, je sens que Junior va encore vouloir sortir, pour aller dans la caverne aux milles plaisir »

« Jazz, arrête, ne commence pas, j'ai déjà mon jus qui coule ! »

« Bella ! »

« Je ne fais que de te répondre ! »

« Oui, mais ne dit pas des choses comme ça, Junior est réveillé maintenant ! »

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

« Oh oui, mais je crois que ce n'est pas le moment, mais demain soir, je te promets une des plus belles nuits de ta vie »

« Mmhh ! Jasper, je vais aller sous la douche, et bien froide, je crois que ça me fera du bien, j'ai très chaud là…. »

« Je peux venir te frotter le dos ? »

« Non, hélas, mais j'en aurais été ravie, si tu l'aurais fait, mais je ne crois pas qu'Alice et Rose, soient d'accord. »

« Alors je vais te laisser, passe une bonne nuit mon amour, je te dis à demain ! »

« Bonne nuit mon cœur, je t'aime fort ! »

« Je t'aime aussi 3 »

A très vite pour la suite !


	20. Chapter 20

Voici enfin la fin ! Un peu plus longue que d'habitude, mais je ne voulais pas couper en deux parties ! J'espère que vous aimerez, et vous retrouver sur ma prochaine fic …

Je n'ai pas encore choisis le couple que je vais faire dans ma prochaine histoire, soit Emmett/Bella soit Jasper/Bella, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture !

Je déposais mon portable sur la table, Rose me regardait bizarrement.

Quoi ?

Vous êtes marrants tous les deux, vous vous êtes tournés autour, pendant je ne sais combien de temps, et maintenant, vous ne savez plus passer une soirée sans l'autre.

Tu es la même avec Ed !

Beaucoup moins que vous…

Non, je ne crois pas.

Vous ne vous voyez pas, c'est vraiment fusionnel entre vous, je n'ai jamais vu ça, un bouge, l'autre le suit.

Oui, j'aime Jazz depuis tellement longtemps, que rien que de repenser aux souvenirs ça me fait mal ! Surtout la fois, ou je l'ai vu, avec une fille entre les jambes, lui tenant la taille.

Oh ! Vraiment ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une fille avant toi.

Il n'en a eu que deux, mais c'est pour moi, deux de trop. Je suis rentrée chez moi ce jour-là, et j'ai pleuré toute la nuit.

Oh Bella ! Pourquoi, ne pas être venue m'en parler ?

Parce que je me rabaissais, je croyais que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui, en plus j'étais vierge, sans expérience…

Ça n'à rien avoir, s'il t'aime ce n'est pas pour le sexe, mais pour ce que tu as dans le cœur. J'avais trouvé Jazz parfois bizarre, quand nous nous retrouvions le vendredi. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, ou juste avec toi, je sais aussi que j'étais souvent dans ma bulle avec Ed, mais j'ai remarqué comme il te dévorait des yeux. J'ai voulu te le dire, mais je voyais ta réaction quand Alice, essayait quelque chose, pour te rapprocher de lui.

Je me suis monté un mur, pour ne pas avoir mal, sais-tu qu'il m'a embrassé quand j'avais 15 ans ?

Non, c'est vrai ? Raconte…

C'était à mon anniversaire, nous avions fait une petite soirée, tu te rappelles ?

Oh oui, c'est ce jour-là ?

Oui, on était tous les deux installés sur le perron, il m'a pris la main, et m'a installé entre ses jambes, nous avons discutés, il m'a posé pas mal de questions. On a finis par s'embrasser, quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était figé, et est partit d'un coup à la maison, je n'y ai rien compris sur le moment. Jazz m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était Emmett, il l'avait menacé, donc Jazz avait pris ses distances par rapport à moi. J'étais malheureuse à cause de mon frère, je lui en ai voulu énormément.

C'est Emmett tout craché ! Quel idiot celui-là ! Du coup, vous avez perdu énormément de temps !

Comme tu dis, mais on le rattrape doucement mais sûrement.

J'ai remarqué ça oui…

Alice sortit justement de sa douche.

Voilà les filles, à qui le tour ?

Je vais y aller si tu veux bien Rose, j'ai besoin de me détendre un peu.

Bien sûr, j'irais après toi, pas de problème, essaye juste de ne pas rester autant qu'Alice !

Eh ! Je ne suis pas restée longtemps !

Non, juste une heure !

Eh bien ce n'est pas beaucoup, je peux vous le dire !

Je plains Em', dis-je en riant.

Elle nous tira une langue, et nous rigolions Rose et moi. Je pris mes affaires de nuit, et alla à la douche, quand mon portable vibra encore une fois. Je souris, prit mon portable et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieure, je lus le nouveau message.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir ! »

« Et moi j'allais dans ma douche »

« Oh Bella ! J'ai envie de venir te voir, d'être avec toi, dans cette douche »

« j'aimerais que tu sois là, mais il faut essayer de dormir, dès que j'ai pris ma douche, je me couche, il faut être en forme pour demain, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Tu as raison ! Je vais essayer de m'endormir, bonne nuit mon ange, je te fais des baisers partout sur le corps »

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi, et merci pour les baisers, tu sais comme je les adore ! »

« Je t'aime 3 »

« Je t'aime aussi »

J'entrai quelques instants plus tard dans la douche, l'eau chaude me détendis un peu, j'étais tendue, et aussi je ressentais un peu de peur ! Je me mis au lit, attendant que Rose aie prit sa douche, elle dormait avec moi, dans le lit, et Alice par terre sur un matelas !

Une demi-heure plus tard Rose arriva près de moi !

Oh ! Ça fait un bien fou, cette douche, ça détends…

Oui, tout à fait ! J'ai ressentis la même chose.

Bon, on ferait bien de dormir, la journée de demain va être longue !

Oui, Alice elle ne s'est pas retournée sur nous, elle dort depuis un moment déjà !

C'est du Alice tout craché !

Oui ! Allez bonne nuit Rose, à demain

Bonne nuit ma belle !

Je me couchais, me retournais pour éteindre la lumière sur la table de nuit quand je vis mon portable qui était allumé, encore un message ! Je ne répondis pas, car il allait encore me tenir un moment éveillée, je n'avais déjà plus beaucoup de temps pour dormir, il fallait que je me repose !

Le matin, le deuxième homme de ma vie était venu me réveiller, avec Esmée !

Bonjour, les marmotte ! Debout les filles, on a une longue journée en perspective. Nous dit Esmée.

Bonjour, mon amour, as-tu laissé dormir un peu Esmée ?

Il a été un amour, mais maintenant je crois qu'il a faim, il a un peu pleuré, juste avant de venir.

Ok, mon bonhomme, je vais te donner à manger, ensuite on se rendort un peu car maman n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour toi aujourd'hui.

Il me fit un petit sourire, je l'installais calmement, pendant que les filles passaient une après l'autre à la salle de bain. Il s'endormit comme à son habitude sur mon sein. Je lui fis faire son rot, Esmée le changea pendant que je passais à la salle de bain. La coiffeuse arriva pendant que j'étais dans la salle de bain. Alice était la première à se faire coiffer ! Pendant ce temps, je me maquillais avec Rose. Quand Alice a eu finit, Rose prit la place, j'aidais Alice à mettre sa robe, et à se maquiller, elle aussi me refit quelques retouches. Rose a eu finit une demi-heure plus tard, je pris la place, j'avais l'idée de faire une tresse africaine à l'envers. Rose et Alice étaient prêtes, moi, je n'avais plus que ma robe à mettre, coiffure, maquillage, tout était prêt. Je ne mis pas ma robe de suite, car cela faisait presque deux heures que nous étions là, je voulais rendre un peu de lait à Lukas. Et pour ce jour spécial, j'avais acheté du lait en poudre, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de pouvoir être là quand il le faut, Esmée et ma mère se sont proposées pour s'occuper de Lukas toute la journée ! Il y avait évidemment deux photographes. Il venait d'arriver, je finissais avec Lukas, et mis ma robe, quand l'un d'entre eux frappa à la porte.

Bonjour Mes demoiselles, je suis votre photographe pour cette journée, je m'appelle Dany, et mon frère est avec vos futurs maris. Lui s'appelle Sheldon. Si vous avez des idées pour les photos n'hésiter pas, on sera à votre écoute. Je vais d'abord commencer par vous trois, ensuite on fera la jolie maman, avec son petit bébé !

Il prit énormément de photos, rien que dans la chambre, la journée allait être longue, moi qui n'aimais pas les photos !

Ce fut l'heure de partir, il y avait une énorme limousine qui nous attendait à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Je ne savais pas du tout ou l'on allait, les garçons ont voulu nous faire une surprise, excepté pour Alice, qui elle savait tout, mais n'a rien voulu nous dire. On arriva dix minutes plus tard, je ne vis rien car les vitres étaient noires, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme un costume noir.

Alice sortit la première, ensuite Rose, et enfin moi, j'avais un traque fou, j'essayais de ne pas le montrer. Un instant plus tard, nous vîmes arriver Charlie, Carlisle, et John. Je n'avais pas fait attention ou nous étions arrivés, j'avais juste remarqué l'arrivée de Charlie. Il me fit la bise, et me dit « Retourne-toi »

Je me suis retournée, et ce que je vis était magnifique, ils avaient tout organisé pour faire nos mariages sur la plage ! J'étais folle de joie. Je vis Jasper au loin, j'étais impatiente de me retrouver à ses côtés. Mon père me tendit le bras, nous commencions à suivre John et Rose, Alice était la première avec Carlisle. Nous avancions doucement, je vis ma mère, qui pleurait comme un bébé. Mais aussi Esmée avec Lukas dans ses bras. Jake, Leah et Billy n'étaient pas bien loin. Je me rapprochais de plus en plus de mon homme, il était magnifique, un costume bleu, une cravate couleur crème, le gilet de la même couleur que la cravate, une chemise blanche. Edward et Emmett avait le même costume, ils étaient tous les trois superbes ! Je vis Rose prendre la main d'Edward, quand se fut mon tour, mon père me fit la bise, et donna ma main à Jasper, je le regardais, avec les larmes aux yeux, j'étais heureuse comme jamais.

Bonjour toi, me dit-il doucement.

Je lui souris, car je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre. Le curé prit la parole.

Chers parents et amis, nous sommes réunis en ce jour, pour unir trois couples, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, donc, si je m'y perds un peu, veuillez m'en excuser.

Tout le monde rit doucement.

Nous sommes ici pour unir, Alice & Emmett, Rosalie & Edward, et Isabella & Jasper ! Si une personne s'oppose à ces mariages, qu'il le dise maintenant, ou se taise à jamais.

Nous attendions un instant, mais rien ne vient…. Ouf ! Il se tourna vers Alice.

« Devant tous ceux qui sont ici et en présence de Dieu, échangez vos consentements »

Alice et Emmett se donnent la main et échangent leurs consentements.

Alice, veux-tu être ma femme ?

Oui je le veux. Et toi, Emmett, veux-tu être mon mari ?

Oui je le veux. Alice, je te reçois comme épouse et je me donne à toi pour t'aimer fidèlement tout au long de notre vie.

Emmett, je te reçois comme époux et je me donne à toi pour t'aimer fidèlement tout au long de notre vie.

L'échange des anneaux était très émouvant, ce fut au tour de Rose et Ed !

Rosalie, veux-tu être ma femme ?

Oui je le veux. Et toi, Edward, veux-tu être mon mari ?

Oui je le veux. Rosalie, je te reçois comme épouse et je me donne à toi pour t'aimer fidèlement tout au long de notre vie.

Edward, je te reçois comme époux et je me donne à toi pour t'aimer fidèlement tout au long de notre vie.

Le curé se retourna enfin vers nous.

Isabella, veux-tu être ma femme ?

Oui je le veux. Et toi, Jasper, veux-tu être mon mari ?

Oui je le veux. Isabella, je te reçois comme épouse et je me donne à toi pour t'aimer fidèlement tout au long de notre vie.

Jasper, je te reçois comme époux et je me donne à toi pour t'aimer fidèlement tout au long de notre vie.

Je lui mis son alliance, et il fit de même. J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser, mais le curé ne ramena sur terre.

Je vous déclare Maris et femmes. Vous pouvez embrasser les mariées !

Et je ne me fis pas prier, il vient m'embrasser d'abord doucement, mais le baiser s'intensifia très vite. Des raclements de gorge, nous firent sortir de notre bulle. C'était mon père, qui venait nous féliciter.

Félicitations à vous deux. Soyez heureux ! Je vous aime tous les deux.

On t'aime aussi papa !

Ma mère arriva pour aussi nous féliciter. Esmée et Carlisle, Jake, tout le monde passa près de nous, je voulais un peu avoir mon fils avec moi, je le pris dans mes bras.

Coucou, mon ange, comment tu vas, j'espère qu'il n'a pas trop chaud ?

Non, tout va bien, il a peut-être soif, mais il devra attendre un peu, nous n'avons pas fini, me dis mon homme.

Ah bon ? Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

Il y a une chose que j'ai organisée sans que tu ne le saches.

Tout le monde s'installa sur les chaises, même les nouveaux mariés, je regardais Jasper, il me sourit tendrement.

Mesdames et Messieurs, j'aimerais avoir votre attention !

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler, s'installa sur les chaises. Jazz et moi étions toujours debout. Lukas toujours dans mes bras.

J'ai eu une demande en continuation aux mariages. Je remarque qu'il y a un magnifique bébé, pourrais-je avoir son prénom ?

Lukas Emmett Hale.

Bien, comme me l'a gentiment demandé son papa, nous allons pouvoir passer au baptême de ce petit homme.

Son baptême ?

Oui, je me suis dit, que ça serait bien de faire tout en même temps, parrain, marraine, pouvez-vous venir avec nous.

Une heure plus tard, Lukas était baptisé, son parrain et sa marraine étaient fou de joie. Et moi, je ne savais plus où donner tête. J'étais heureuse, j'avais mon mari, mon fils, ma famille, et tous nos amis autour de nous.

Trois limousines arrivèrent pour nous amener dans une salle, enfin c'est ce que je supposais, vu que je ne savais vraiment rien du déroulement de la journée ! Une fois installée dans la voiture, il y avait juste mon entourage, ma mère, Phil, et mon père, ainsi que nous trois. Il fallait que je donne à boire à Lukas. Jasper m'aidais à défaire un peu ma robe, je préférais qu'il boive mon lait. Jazz me couvrit d'une petite couverture, Lukas caché en dessous, en train de boire.

Je t'aime mon amour !

Je t'aime aussi, dis-je.

Tu es superbe dans cette robe ! Elle te va magnifiquement bien, je suppose qu'Alice est encore dans le coup ?

Non, pas cette fois, je voulais la choisir moi-même.

Et bien j'adore.

Mais tu es très beau toi aussi, c'est tellement rare de te voir en costume.

Oui, j'ai l'impression d'être un pingouin dans ce costume.

Non tu es magnifique, j'adore, il te va à merveille.

Merci mon amour, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

A moi aussi, et merci pour le baptême, je n'y avais même pas pensé.

Mais de rien, c'est avec grand plaisir !

Je sentis Lukas s'endormir sur moi, je le relevais doucement pour lui faire faire son rot, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard. Jasper m'aida à remettre ma robe, et bougea la couverture. Je regardais mon fils s'endormir dans mes bras. Je devais le changer, ma mère m'aida, prit un petit coussin qu'il y avait dans le sac de change, le mis sur elle, j'y déposais Lukas, et le changea. Le cosi n'étant pas là, je le gardais sur les bras. Il s'endormit très vite.

Nous étions enfin arrivés, c'était notre hôtel. Je lance un regard interrogateur à Jazz, il rit doucement.

Il y a une grande salle dans cette hôtel, je pensais que ça serait plus facile pour nous avec Lukas, ils vont nous apporter un lit de voyage pour qu'il puisse dormir.

Je t'aime tu sais. Tu penses vraiment à tout.

Ben j'ai essayé, Alice m'a aidé un peu quand même.

Oui, mais c'est ce que j'aime chez toi, tu penses a beaucoup de choses à la fois.

Je t'aime très fort mon amour.

Nous entrions dans l'hôtel, un homme grand et fort, vient nous accueillir à l'entrée.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Felix, je suis votre hôte, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ça soit, je suis à votre entière disposition.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Jasper, voici ma femme Bella, je voulais juste vous demandez si l'on a bien mis un lit pour notre fils dans la salle ?

Oui, il est tout près de votre table, vous le verrez en entrant.

Merci beaucoup.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle, assez grande pour nous y mettre tous, avec une piste de danse. Un disque-jockey était dans le coin de la piste de danse. Il vint nous saluer.

Bonjour, et félicitations à vous tous, je m'appelle Demetri, je serais votre amusement de ce soir, venez choisir votre chanson, pour la première danse, nous ferons un couple à la fois.

Alice et Emmett ?

« Everything » Life house (.com/watch?V=S_2vzznasmw)

Rose et Ed ?

« Reality » Richard Sanderson (.com/watch?V=OL2FazadHoQ)

Bella et Jazz ?

« Hello » de Lionel Richie (.com/watch?V=b_ildfp5dga)

Ok, j'ai tout noté, maintenant, les photographes vous attendent dans le jardin à l'arrière, je vais vous y conduire !

Il nous dirigea vers le jardin, il était magnifique, il y avait un étang avec une petite fontaine. Comme ils étaient deux photographes, nous étions encore une fois les derniers, j'avais toujours mon fils sur les bras, je voulais qu'il soit sur toute nos photos.

Ça va prendre longtemps tu crois, je commence un peu à fatigué ?

Donne-moi ce petit bonhomme, ça te fera déjà du bien, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas mis dans son lit ?

Je le voudrais sur toutes nos photos.

Très bonne idée !

Je m'étais installé sur un banc, je commençais vraiment à avoir mal aux pieds. Le photographe nous appela.

Voilà comme vous êtes les derniers, nous allons faire des photos d'ensemble, vous 6, avec vos familles respectives, etc…

Ok, appelons les autres.

Tous les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après, Lukas était sur Esmée, le temps de faire les photos de nous 6, ensuite nous avions rajouté Jake et Leah. Nous avons fait des photos pendant plus d'une demi-heure, Une fois fait tout le monde rentra dans la salle excepté nous, car nous n'avions pas encore fait nos photos. Ils s'y étaient mis tous les deux, il y allait y avoir énormément de photos, Lukas seul, avec moi, avec Jazz, ensemble rien que nous deux.

J'étais impatiente de les voir ! Quand nous rentrâmes dans la salle tout le monde était installé, nous allions déposés Lukas dans son lit mais il pleura, je le repris, et dit à Jasper, qu'il fallait lui donner à boire. Il m'indiqua une pièce tranquille. Je pris son sac de rechange, et me mis doucement sur le fauteuil, pour le nourrir. Une fois fait, je le changeai, mis un petit pyjama, l'emballais dans une couverture, et le ramena dans la salle, il dormait déjà profondément.

Nous prenions l'apéritif, c'était super, je ne pris pas d'alcool, déjà que j'étais sur des talons, si en plus je bois de l'alcool avec… ça peut être dangereux, mais aussi pour Lukas.

Il était déjà 18h00, le buffet était ouvert, il y avait énormément de choix, j'avais demandé aux photographes de prendre le buffet avant que l'on y touche ! Ce qu'ils firent tout de suite.

Nous mangeâmes dans une super ambiance, il y avait toujours un fond de musique mais qui ne gênait personne.

Il était l'heure de la première danse. Celle d'Alice et Emmett. J'aimais voir mon frère danser, surtout quand Alice avait presque besoin d'une échelle pour arriver aux épaules de mon frère. La chanson commença.

Everything (Tout)

Un homme amoureux qui déclare sa flamme, qui explique à quel point il a besoin de cette femme dans sa vie...

Trouve-moi ici  
Et parle-moi  
Je veux te sentir  
j'ai besoin de t'entendre  
Tu es la lumière  
Qui me mène à l'endroit  
Où je retrouverai la paix

Tu es la force  
Qui me fait avancer  
Tu es l'espoir  
Qui continue à me faire croire  
Tu es la lumière de mon âme  
Tu es mon but  
Tu es tout

[Refrain]  
Et comment puis-je rester ici avec toi  
Et ne pas être ému par toi  
Pourrais-tu me dire  
Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être  
Mieux que cela

Tu calmes les tempêtes  
Et tu me donnes le repos  
Tu me tiens dans tes mains  
Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber  
Tu voles mon cœur  
Quand tu emportes mon souffle  
Veux-tu m'emmener, m'emmener plus loin maintenant

[Refrain] (x2)

Car tu es tout ce que je veux

(x2)  
Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
Tu es tout... Tout  
Tu es tout ce que je veux

Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
Tout... Tout

[Refrain]

Et comment puis-je rester ici avec toi  
Et ne pas être ému par toi  
Pourrais-tu me dire  
Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être  
Mieux, mieux que cela

[Refrain]

Pourrais-tu me dire comment ça pourrait-être  
Mieux que ça

Cette chanson était magnifique. Alice avait les larmes aux yeux, et moi aussi du coup. C'était au tour de Rose et Ed.

Reality

{Les Rêves Sont Ma Réalité}

Je t'ai rencontrée par surprise  
Je ne me suis pas rendu compte  
Que ma vie allait changer pour toujours  
Je t'ai vue, là debout  
Je ne savais pas que tu m'intéressais  
Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans l'air

Les rêves sont ma réalité  
La seule sorte de vrai Merveilleux  
Les illusions sont choses communes  
j'essaie de vivre dans le rêve  
Il semble que c'est ma destinée

Les rêves sont ma réalité  
Une différente sorte de réalité  
Je rêve d'aimer dans la nuit  
Et aimer semble une bonne chose  
Bien que ce ne soit qu'imagination

Si tu existes vraiment  
Chérie ne résiste pas  
Montre-moi une nouvelle façon d'aimer  
Dis-moi que c'est vrai  
Montre-moi comment faire  
Je ressens quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour toi

Les rêves sont ma réalité  
La seule sorte de réalité  
Peut être que ma folie m'a passé  
Et peut-être que maintenant enfin  
Je verrai comment peut être une chose réelle

Les rêves sont ma réalité  
Un monde merveilleux où j'aime vivre  
Je rêve de te tenir dans mes bras la nuit entière  
Et te tenir dans mes bras semble une bonne chose  
Peut-être est-ce ma réalité

Je t'ai rencontrée par surprise  
Je ne me suis pas rendu compte  
Que ma vie allait changer pour toujours  
Dis-moi que c'est vrai  
Les sentiments dont je vois le signe  
Je ressens quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour toi

Les rêves sont ma réalité  
Un monde merveilleux où j'aime être  
Les illusions sont choses communes  
j'essaie de vivre dans le rêve  
Bien que ce ne soit qu'imagination

Les rêves sont ma réalité  
j'aime rêver à toi auprès de moi  
Je rêve d'aimer dans la nuit  
Et t'aimer semble une bonne chose  
Peut-être est-ce ma réalité.

Décidément, ils avaient l'envie de me faire pleurer, Jazz me prit dans ses bras, me murmurant quelques mots doux. C'était enfin à notre tour.

Hello (Salut)

j'ai été seul avec toi  
Dans mon esprit  
Et dans mes rêves j'ai embrassé tes lèvres  
Un millier de fois  
Je te vois parfois  
Passer devant ma porte  
Salut !  
Est-ce moi que tu recherches ?

Je peux le voir dans tes yeux  
Je peux le voir dans ton sourire  
Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré  
Et mes bras sont grand ouverts  
Car tu sais exactement quoi dire  
Et tu sais exactement quoi faire  
Et j'ai tellement envie de te dire  
Je t'aime

Je languis de voir la lumière du soleil dans tes cheveux  
Et de te redire de temps à autre  
Combien je t'aime  
Parfois je sens que mon cœur va déborder  
Salut !  
Il faut absolument que je te le dise

Car je me demande où tu es  
Et je me demande ce que tu fais  
Es-tu quelque part à te sentir seule  
Ou y a-t-il quelqu'un qui t'aime ?  
Dis-moi comment gagner ton cœur  
Car je n'ai pas la moindre indication  
Mais je n'ai qu'à commencer par dire je t'aime

Salut !  
Est-ce moi que tu recherches ?

Car je me demande où tu es  
Et je me demande ce que tu fais  
Es-tu quelque part à te sentir seule ?  
Ou y a-t-il quelqu'un qui t'aime ?  
Dis-moi comment conquérir ton cœur  
Car je n'ai pas la moindre indication  
Mais je n'ai qu'à commencer par dire je t'aime

Je t'aime

Je t'aime aussi mon cœur !

Une fois la chanson terminée, tout le monde se réunit sur la piste de danse. La soirée passa merveilleusement, entre danse, rire, amusement. Cette nuit, juste après notre mariage, il me fit l'amour comme jamais, on avait jouis je ne sais pas combien de fois, je m'étais arrêtée à 6. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que durant cette nuit, il m'avait offert encore un énorme cadeau, une petite fille.

Rose, elle a accouché d'une petite fille, prénommée « Ashley », elle est magnifique, Jazz est le parrain et Alice la marraine. Leah est, elle aussi tombée enceinte, mais nous ne savons toujours pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon ! Alice de son côté, a eu des petits problèmes, qu'elle a réglé très vite. Maintenant, ils sont dans la passe « essayage », on attend très vite un résultat.

Ma vie était merveilleuse, ma famille, mes amis toujours autour de nous, mes deux enfants, mon mari, que demander de plus ? Moi je peux vous répondre : « Rien »

Voilà, je voulais juste vous raconter, mon histoire, ma vie, avec Jasper, Lukas, et Audrey, j'espère que vous avez aimé ….

FIN

Voilà pour les chansons, j'ai été cherché sur le net les traductions, car l'anglais et moi, nous ne sommes pas « amis » lol, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

A bientôt dans ma prochaine histoire !

Ginie


	21. Annonce

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci à vous toutes et tous, de m'avoir suivis dans cette histoire, j'ai décidé de la réécrire mais en version Jasper, comme ça vous pourrez aussi savoir comment lui réagissait.

Je viens de la commencer, je vais essayer de faire au plus vite pour la partager avec vous…

A bientôt !

Ginie


End file.
